Shy but Sweet Wanting
by SGCred
Summary: Yugi has been lonely ever since he had to run the Games Shop after his friends left to follow new paths. Now a lovely girl enters his life. She hold a tragic history and secrets, but will she overcome it by falling for Yugi, as he does for her? YugiOC
1. Chapter 1: Chance Attraction

Hello to all! I'm back from holiday earlier than I said, so I hope this pleases people who wanted to see my new story. I look forward to receiving feedback, from old and new reviewers, so feel free to give your comments and advice, as I respect criticism, but not flaming if it can be avoided. Anyway welcome to my second story, and here is a note to some of my previous supporters.  
  
To these readers, I owe a great amount of thanks for there support of the last chapter of 'Magic of the Heart', so here's to all. Especially to freakster, Pamster, Secluded Sapphire, Blue Dragon99, Elusia, Minor Arcana, arisasora and SilentTruth. LOL to you all!  
  
Special dedication: This fic is inspired by the1koolkitty, as the OC is based generally on her, due to her giving the idea after her shown affections for Yugi, who is in the pairing for this story. Hope my writing is okay, and say if you disapprove of anything I do with the character. Anyway, there is some secrets kept by her for the sake of the plot, so I would love to hear what you think of my attempt, and I apologise in advance if I've completely messed it up.  
  
Now on with the first chapter, enjoy! Love SGCred xxx P.S. Review!  
  
Chapter 1: Chance Attraction  
  
Domino City, bathed in the light of a pink and gold sky, was hushed and subdued in the early hours of the morning. Not many people were up at this time, so only the trees rustled as the wind caught the branches and tossed the foliage. Businesses were the only things that began to bustle at this hour, preparing for another hard working day, and the small corner store, the Black Crown Games shop was no acceptation.  
  
Stretching out, a young man began to stir, sprawled under the covers of his comfortable bed. It was simply one of those mornings you didn't want to wake for, but let time drift by you until the eternal dreams of reality came to lead you back into the real world. Usually you would be glad to bask in the pleasant atmosphere of family and friends. Cherished relationships were what made life worthwhile, but for the eighteen-year- old, there wasn't that many to come and see him. He was alone a lot now that the people he had been close to had moved on in life. He heard from them all now and again, but it wasn't as driving as seeing them in the flesh during the days of his existence. However the was one soul that had never left him, and wouldn't if he had a choice. Body and soul had joined them for many years now. He was the one who had to force the boy out of bed in the morning, literally!  
  
"Yugi wake up. You better start waking to open the store young one."  
  
The echoing voice soon took transparent form, standing next to the bed. The five thousand-year-old pharaoh towered over his other half, looking at the boy trying to awaken from deep slumber. He couldn't help but chuckle, it could be amusing to see his lighter side tossing under the blankets, mumbling about not wanting to move. It was the same routine every morning. Who needed an alarm clock when you had a spirit to wake you up? The former ruler of Egypt, preferably known as Yami, had never changed through all the years he spent trapped in the puzzle, or while sharing a body with Yugi. His tri-coloured hair spiked out wildly in black and red points, gold bangs falling over his face, while others were combed into the back of his spikes. He had somehow always managed to grow to be a few inches taller than his young friend, making some difference between them. This was natural, as Yugi had grown over the past few years to a regular height. The only other factor that separated the two was their eyes. Yami's crimson eyes were bold and daring compared to Yugi's soft amethyst jewels of innocence.  
  
"Come on time to wake up young one! Up you get for another day."  
  
The smaller boy continued to mumble in his sleep. Sighing, Yami closed his own eyes and focused to enter his mind through their link. He nearly always had to resort to drastic measures to wake Yugi up everyday. It wasn't the young man's fault though. Maintaining the shop was a difficult task for the eighteen-year-old, and with business in Duel Monsters being more popular than ever, the store usually made a good amount of money, which was why the spirit had to persuade his friend to wake. Concentrating through the bond they shared, Yami took a deep breath, then let all Hell loose.  
  
_'Yugi...WAKE UP! GET OUT OF BED, NOW!'_  
  
A startled yell erupted as the young man tumbled out of bed, landing in a tangled pile of sheets. The spirit could not help but burst in to fits of laughter at the sight of his reincarnated self fighting with his duvet, to emerge from the heap, hair now even more of a pointed mess than usual.  
  
"Yami! How many times have I told you not to do that?!"  
  
"It's not my fault you won't get up is it?" he questioned playfully.  
  
"Don't you think you were even a little too loud?"  
  
"It only echoed inside your head. Besides it did the trick didn't it? I don't see what the problem is..."  
  
"You nearly made my eardrums explode! It would be quieter if you stuck a hand grenade under the mattress!" he snapped fiercely, making the darker half flinch. Looking hurt, the pharaoh stared at the floor in shame.  
  
"Sorry Yugi..." he muttered. On seeing his friend's sadness, Yugi softened considerably.  
  
"No Yami, I'm sorry. I've not been sleeping that great. I'm just a little cranky this morning, not your fault." he yawned, standing up properly as he began to rummage through the drawers for something to wear.  
  
"I've noticed that. You've been stressed and tired from working. Maybe you should take the day off..."  
  
"No, I can't. Business is so good at the moment, we're making excellent profits...I want to make Grandpa proud of me." he spoke sadly.  
  
"He wouldn't be happy to know that you exhausting yourself to run the shop." Yami commented.  
  
"Well, I can't do anything else. He left me in charge, and he won't be back from Egypt for another twenty-one months. Over a year and half still, and he's only half way through his excursions." Yugi exclaimed, looking himself over in the mirror. He had on his traditional leather attire, of nay trousers and loose silver buckle belt. His matching jacket hung open over his tight black shirt. He wore his collar along with a few matching wristbands and studded boots. The chain with the millennium puzzle on it still hung around his neck.  
  
"Okay my friend, but could you maybe take an extended lunch break today? Maybe relax a little?" he pleaded.  
  
The smaller boy nodded while walking out of the room and into the other section of the apartment above the store. After devouring french toast for breakfast, he made his way down into the shop. Once the counter was dusted and the sign on the door flipped from displaying 'closed' to 'open', Yugi began checking through the stock in the basement storage room behind the desk. He would hear the bells over the front door upstairs jingle if a customer came in. while the young man busied himself ticking off items on his checklist; Yami appeared again beside him willing to help out. Though he couldn't touch or move objects, he could float up and disappear to look at products on high shelves making sure they weren't running low on anything, or if any stock should be displayed upstairs in the store. As they both busied themselves, the pair chatted.  
  
"I don't see anything we desperately need shelved. We're not missing or out of any card sets or equipment are we?" the older man inquired.  
  
"Nothing major, but that new shipment is coming in today at the warehouse, so I'll pick it up in the afternoon."  
  
"You really to take things easier Yugi. That's a task people have their assistants do...Wait! That's it!"  
  
"What's it?" Yugi asked blankly, as his darker half appeared beside him.  
  
"That's what you can do. Hire an assistant to work with you. It'll mean less pressure for you and give you someone else to talk to. I know I'm here but you tend to attract weird stares from buyers who think you're talking to yourself."  
  
"Maybe I'll hang up a 'Help Wanted' sign in the window later on. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have someone around, since my friends are gone now..." Yugi trailed off, tried his best not to cry.  
  
"I know you miss all of them Yugi, so do I. But you'll always be friends no matter how far apart you are. They still write and phone you from time to time."  
  
It was true, he did hear from the old gang every so often. With all of them scattered across the globe, he cherished receiving the only form of communication from them. Joey had left to live with Serenity to catch up on all the years they spent apart. Tea was accepted to her dream of studying dance in New York. The Ishtars all left with Shadi after Battle City, going back to Egypt to protect the tombs. Tristan now lived on the other side of the country to go to college to work on mechanics. Duke was travelling abroad to promote his Dungeon Dice Monsters game, while Bakura went home to England. The only other acquaintance in Domino was Kaiba, who of course wasn't the most social person he knew, despite being a little more pleasant to be around, due to his calmer nature now that Joey wasn't around to pick a fight with. He occasionally came into the store with Mokuba, still collecting rare duel cards, even though he didn't play in tournaments anymore.  
  
Yugi did feel a little lonely at times, even with Yami's company. He may have been capable to make other friends in town, but because he had to work all the time, he was either too tired or too busy to socialise with others. Maybe someone working with him could cheer his spirits.

* * *

A hectic day came to pass in the shop for Yugi. Soon after he finished checking the merchandise, customers poured in, appearing to spread through the store like a plague. Grand profits were made as the boy sold lots of duel monsters cards and dungeon dice sets, as well as talking to kids, giving them advice on building decks, which they appreciated coming from the undefeated King of Games. Quite astounding how he was still renowned in the duelling world, though he no longer played professionally.  
  
Later in the afternoon, he thought it would be best to head out and collect the new shipment from the warehouse downtown. He felt a little more refreshed from his extended lunch break. Unfortunately, before he left a huge thunderous clap exploded outside, making him jump.  
  
"What was that?" he asked, a little shaken. Yami appeared in transparent form from the soul room where he had been resting, gazing out of the glass window of the shop door.  
  
"It's raining Yugi, thunder and lighting in the sky too. Looks to be a ferocious storm brewing. Maybe you should think about staying inside."  
  
"What about the shipment? I can manage..."  
  
"You're still worn out young one. You've been tiring yourself; you don't need to catch pneumonia on top of it. They hold the orders for a few days after the shipments come in, so you can pick it up when the storm clears tomorrow." Yami retorted, looking at his other half, both firmly and consciously.  
  
"Okay then, I guess I can pick it up tomorrow instead." he agreed, though his counterpart could tell he felt guilty about not being responsible in leaving the delivery.  
  
Instead, they spent the day rearranging the shelves and cleaning out the front of the store when there weren't customers to deal with. As they tidied, Yami couldn't help but feel sorry for his young friend. It wasn't fair that he had so much to do. Being only eighteen, he should have had time to enjoy life, as there were many years ahead for him to burden himself with tasks and a career. He kept holding onto this thought as they nearly finished, when they noticed one more box that had to be taken down. The spirit became weary, seeing it's size.  
  
"Yugi, I think it would be best if you leave that one." he advised.  
  
"It's the last crate. I just have to put it behind the countertop Yami, then we can close the shop and go upstairs."  
  
"But it looks heavy. You could lose your balance and hurt yourself."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine." the young clerk assured as he scaled the ladder. Once at the top, he reached up and gripped the sides of the box, holing it while trying to climb down from the height. He did make it to the bottom run, but couldn't step down for if he did, he would surely topple over and break his neck. Being so distracted he didn't hear the bell chime from the door, signally someone had entered the store.  
  
"Yugi, you better drop it quickly before you get hurt!" Yami shouted, frantic at not being able to help.  
  
"I can't move, I'm too stiff." He muttered, feeling his grip loosening, pulling him down for serious injury. Just before he slipped or Yami had the chance to take over to assist another pair of hands grasped the box from the other side. Since it was so large, Yugi couldn't see the face of his saviour.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll help you." a voice reassured, holding the huge crate to take some of the weight off Yugi so he was able to climb off the ladder. He called to the person to help move it to behind the counter. After excessive shuffling and panting, the placed the massive object under the shelf space, and both were bent over in exhaustion.  
  
"Thanks a lot. I really appreciate..." Yugi started, but as soon as he straightened himself up, he was unable to speak. He was too taken with the sight in front of him.  
  
The helper had been a girl around his age, slightly shorter than him with a delicate frame and creamy skin. Auburn hair rippled down her back in gentle waves, curling a few strands over her face. She had dreamy hazel eyes, which were slightly magnified by her silver rimmed glasses. She looked quite gothic, a few shinning platinum bracelets and rings on her hands and wrists. An eye catching silver chain with a topaz stone in a dewdrop shape sat at her throat, matching earrings dangling freely from her lobes. She wore black baggy jeans with zips up the sides of the legs so they flared out over her black boots. A purple, blue and black punk style top with split sleeves along with a long black overcoat, which she huddled around her body tightly made her appear very mysterious, but her sweet tiny smile and kind voice said otherwise. The young man was in awe.  
  
_'Wow! I don't think I've ever seen such a cute girl in my life. I think my stomach is doing somersaults at the moment, but I can't think why. Is this what it feels like to be attracted to someone? I remember years ago when Joey and Tristan teased me about liking Tea, but we were only friends, nothing more. I certainly never felt like this when Tea was around. I must be smitten...God I'm staring! Now my face will be so red!' _he panicked, trying to calm his glowing cheeks, but he noticed something strange. She was blushing too. He couldn't help but grin happily.  
  
_'Yugi, you're drooling, so I suggest you talk to this girl before you scare her.'_ Yami joked through the mind link, having disappeared, knowing Yugi was safe and not wanting to attract attention seeing someone else was around. Shaking himself the young man came out of his trance.  
  
"Oh sorry, I was in a bit of a daze." he stuttered.  
  
"That's okay, I was too." She mumbling, clinging to her coat tightly.  
  
"Well, anyway thanks for your help. You saved me from crashing head first to the floor and getting a concussion." He said playfully, laughing at himself. He made her giggle too, which made Yugi's heart melt as the sound of her melodious chiming.  
  
"You're welcome, but I guess I better go. Goodbye."  
  
As she walked towards the door, picking up a medium sized carry case, which she dropped on seeing his distress, the young shopkeeper couldn't help but notice she was limping a little. It became obvious she was in pain, and soon ended up stumbling, about to fall to the floor. Luckily Yugi guessed what would happen and grabbed her arm to steady her before she toppled.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry about me. I just...tripped." she replied falsely.  
  
'She's lying Yugi. She's wounded; there's a gash in her stomach, a pretty deep one by the looks of it. That's why she clung to her coat, so it wouldn't be noticed staining her clothes.' the spirit said.  
  
"Sorry, you're not convincing me," he replied, peeling the coat away, shocked to see how the leather was now stained red, sticking to her with the blood. She didn't have the strength to fight him off. "You better come upstairs and I can clean you up."  
  
She gave a meagre nod, but the moment she let go of him the girl nearly slammed into the ground again. Thankfully Yugi caught her swiftly once more, and without a word, put his arm under her legs so he could lift her up off the ground. He carried to the back of the store and upstairs the house, loving the feeling of her cuddling close to his chest with affection.

* * *

"So what happened to you? This looks like an inflicted cut to me." Yugi questioned as he dabbed a cloth with disinfectant on the slash to clean it before wrapping a bandage round her stomach, but she never flinched on the couch she lay upon. However she looked close to tears at his mention of her injury. Deciding to force her on seeing how upset she was, the boy finished his first aid and stood up.  
  
"Well, you better spend the night just to build your strength. Just let me go to fetch you something to eat." he said but halted when she called him.  
  
"Thank you so much. By the way, I'm Kitty." she whispered shyly, cheeks tinted pink.  
  
"I'm Yugi." He replied smiling, walking towards the kitchen. On the way he could help but think on her.  
  
_'Kitty...what a perfect name for a perfect angel.' _


	2. Chapter 2: Employment of House and Heart

* * *

Hello to all! Wow, I didn't expect that much goodness from the first chapter, but I am so pleased that I received all those reviews. I'm quite happy to get feedback from both my old supporter's, and some friendly new ones too. You are all too kind! Anyway, here are my replies to all the pleasant people, and I'm relieved that there were no flames in sight.  
  
Hutchy: I know, he seems really interested, but who can blame him, being alone for all that time, and here you will find out about her feelings too. Thank you so much.  
  
Elusia: I know, I did make him taller which would fit since he's older and everything, though still cute. Thanks for the comments, as for the secret about Kitty; I must hide that for now, some hints in the chapter though.  
  
Dark mage of the sea 13: I appreciate your enthusiasm, and expect more mischief from cupid with what happens later on. Very sweet stuff, I hope!  
  
the1koolkitty: So thankful you like it! Alleluia! At least I can continue now without worry, but I insist on your saying if you dislike anything later on. I also gave you a made-up surname, which will be mentioned so I hope you don't mind. Thanks again!  
  
Freakster: Yes I'm back and have mailed you, so be kind enough to reply. Anyway I'm pleased you liked it. I must say that Kaiba will appear in the story as a supporting character, which will make you feel better. I promise to work on my next Kaiba story soon. Thanks a million!  
  
Curtis Zindane Ziraa: Glad you like it, and I hope you like this chapter just as much!  
  
Minor Arcana: I did try to set atmosphere so it would be realistic when I started so it would be easier to get going, but I'm happy that it was approved by others. I will watch the paragraphs and try to divide them into shorter chapters. More about Kitty in this chapter and thanks for the support.  
  
Una 1: Does she really look like you? I had to ask the1koolkitty about the appearance and persona, which makes that a scary coincidence. Happy you like it, and there is hint's about Kitty's past in this chapter. Thanks a lot!  
  
Secluded Sapphire: Nice to see you like it, and appreciate your encouragement.  
  
Now on with the next chapter, I have to work on another Seto fic, as well as others of different anime shows. Fans of Beyblade and Shaman King can look out for them. Love SGCred xxx  
  
Chapter 2: Employment of House and Heart  
  
As the young man bustled around in the kitchen preparing something for his new acquaintance to eat, kitty reached for the bag she had with her and pulled it onto her lap. Rummaging through its contents she finally found a black and purple notebook with silver ring binding and a matching fountain pen. Once she sat the case back on the floor, the girl propped herself up, perching the book in her lap and began to write.  
  
_Diary/Autobiography of Kitty Carson  
  
Tuesday 18th May 2004 6.25pm  
  
Hard to believe as it is, but I'm finally away from that despicable asshole. He took a lunge at me as I left with his knife, stabbing me for desertion, but I knocked him off. He crashed against the back window, so he was unconscious but alive when I ran for my life. I can't go to the police; otherwise I would be in trouble too. Besides but I fear what will happen. It's understandable, due to my experiences with the authorities.  
  
Anyway, I'm safe for now, in this quaint little games store a couple of towns away. Wandering by it this afternoon, though I have an interest in duel monsters, I paid no attention and wanted to find a hiding place to treat my wound, until I saw someone inside the shop, struggling with a massive box and was about to fall of a ladder. What could I do, let the poor person break their neck?! I may have been running scared, but I've seen enough suffering at the moment to let something like that happen before my eyes, so I went in and helped the person, forgetting about my own problems for a while.  
  
When I finally caught sight of the storekeeper I assisted, I promise I couldn't have felt more shaken. He was just so nice-looking! Wild tri- coloured hair of black and red spikes and gold bags that fall over the most amazing amethyst eyes I've ever seen. They were just so spellbinding I couldn't help but stare. He caught my eye and I blushed like crazy! I noticed he went a little red too, which made me fell so warm inside. He gave me a thank you for saving him from a trip to the hospital, and I couldn't help but smile, even giggle. I've always tried to be serious and was able to hold back the need for childish antics, but it just exploded out of me. That's a real accomplishment for this guy.  
  
I did plan to leave before things became awkward but he caught sight of my lame walk and saw my cut under my coat. How did he know anyway? He offered to patch me up and even carried me up the stairs to his house above the store. I felt so safe in those arms. Not only handsome but sweet and funny too. When the subject of how I hurt myself came up, he took the hint when I didn't reply and didn't press for answers. Now he offered to let me spend the night to heal.  
  
Being shut out from others for so long, I've never thought about being attracted to a boy, but he's different. His name is Yugi and he's such a wonderful guy. I don't know what it is, but when I huddled up to him as he lifted me off the ground, I swear I felt sparks of electricity between us. It may be too soon to tell...but I know for sure this sort of connections is based on more than just a little crush.  
_  
Closing the book over, Kitty looked towards the kitchen, seeing Yugi fussing over food for both of them. She grinned happily, thinking of how lucky she was and forgetting all her problems, having a chance to dream.

* * *

All of this seemed perfect to the young man, as it felt so natural that the girl in the next room should be there. He was beginning to feel glad his spirit companion had persuaded him to stay home instead of going for the delivery. If so, he probably would have missed her passing by completely. Speaking of which, the ghostly form of the former pharaoh appeared once more in the kitchen next to his young friend, smiling broadly.  
  
"What? Yami, why are you staring at me like that for? And what's with the huge grin?" he questioned, seeing the man's triumphant look.  
  
"You know why I'm glowing so much. I'm just happy young one, pleased that you found love..."  
  
"I'm not in love! I barely know her!" he protested, placing out a bottle of fizzing soda from the fridge, pouring it into two glasses.  
  
"Still, you were nice enough to carry her up here and take care of her."  
  
"What was I supposed to do, let her bleed?! It seems like Kitty's been through enough."  
  
"Oh, it's Kitty now is it?" he smirked.  
  
"Not funny Yami, it's her name after all. It doesn't mean anything."  
  
"Okay, you don't have to get upset, I was only teasing you." Yami eased, as he saw the younger boy settle down and continued making a plate of chicken salad sandwiches before speaking again. "I was also going to say you should be careful when speaking to her..."  
  
"What do you mean? Surely she's not dangerous..."  
  
"No, I don't mean that. It's just I sense she's feeling very cautious and may resist your gestures of kindness. She must have been through something awful, because from what I can tell she fears letting other become close to her." he explained as his friend placed the food and drink on a tray.  
  
"Well, then I plan to help her in any way I can. No matter what, it would be better for her not to feel lonely. I just hope I can assure her."  
  
"Trust me, I know that if anyone can show her what it means to have companionship, it's you Yugi. Besides, it will be good for both of you in my opinion." the spirit replied.  
  
"I suppose do, but you better watch it too. No..."  
  
"Prodding around in her mind, reading her thoughts or appearing around her. You know I don't do things like that unless necessary."  
  
"Really? Then why did you invade Kaiba's conscious when he came into the shop last week? Don't lie to me, because he said he felt like his head had been penetrated. There's no other explanation." Yugi accused, looking at the man suspiciously.  
  
"I was only having a little fun with him. No harm done to his brain."  
  
"Just quit you're messing around, with Kaiba or Kitty, okay? I don't want her freaking out."  
  
"Yugi, are you okay in there? It sounds like you're talking to someone." Kitty's voice called from the living room.  
  
"It's fine, nothings going on. I'll be in soon, just a few minutes." he replied  
  
"Seems you're the one 'freaking her out', no me" Yami chuckled holding back laughter.  
  
"Quit joking around, just talk through the link, and only appear if she's not there, understand?" he commanded, picking up the tray with their supper on it.  
  
"You make it sound like she'll always be here Yugi."  
  
"Well...I don't know...I just hoped...I would see her again after this." the smaller boy mumbled meekly as he left the kitchen and headed into the next room. Yami disappeared back into the puzzle quietly, thinking on how the meeting with Kitty had affected his counterpart.  
  
_'My senses tell me there is a connection of emotions between them. To help out, there would have to be a way to make them closer and grow a bond, and I think I know how to do it...'_

* * *

"Hope you're hungry, because I doubt I can eat all of this by myself. Besides, you need the strength more than me." Yugi chirped happily, sitting next to the girl and passing her the plate. She picked up a sandwich, and began to eat.  
  
"That's okay, I'm starved after everything that's happened today." she said calmly, sipping some soda to wash the food down. "I just feel pretty lucky I ran into you."  
  
The boy just smiled, while having some of his own portion of the meal. He tried to keep his head bent down as much as possible. That way he could look at her freely without worry of her spotting him or his pink tinted cheeks form time to time.  
  
As they sat quietly, he wasn't sure how to begin talking to her. There was so much he could have asked Kitty about her wound, and what she seemed so nervous about, but since they barely knew each other he didn't want to prod or upset her. He wished to make her comfortable with him, so they could be friends at least, then she may have been able to talk about the incident of her own accord. He was so caught up in thought he didn't snap out of his trance until feeling a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yugi, is something the matter?" she questioned in a concerned tone.  
  
"No, I'm perfectly fine. Just lost in thought that's all." he confirmed, trying not to look embarrassed, but soon caught on to her hazel eyes locked on an object. A photograph to be precise. He smiled gently at her as she noticed his gaze and blushed a little at being spotted looking at the picture.  
  
"Sorry, I just..."  
  
"Nothing to be sorry about Kitty. I often stare at that picture a lot too."  
  
"Are they your friends?" she asked  
  
"Yeah, they are, my very best friends." he stated in a kind manner, picking up the frame from the table and glancing at each person in turn that stood in the shot. It had been taken at the end of Battle City with everyone standing close and smiling brightly. It had all taken place a few years ago, before everything began changing.  
  
"They look like a really nice bunch, all grinning and happy...Hey I'm not sure but it looks like the end of a tournament, seeing as they are holding prizes for the winners in this photo."  
  
"Yes, I competed, that was the famous Battle City championships that took place quite a while back in Domino," he explained seeing how lovely Kitty looked as she smiled at the picture, then examined closer, grasping the truth. She could clearly recognise Yugi standing in the centre, holding his trophy and medal, the symbol of first place, and everyone involved in duelling knew who won the championship of that tournament. "What's wrong?" Yugi asked on seeing her realisation.  
  
"I can't believe...I was so stupid not to put the pieces together already! It makes sense! You're Yugi Mutou, King of Games! You've defeated all the best duellists in the world, including Seto Kaiba and Maximillion Pegasus, creator of the game."  
  
"Well, yeah I guess, but that was ages ago, I haven't competed in a competition for years...Wait a minute, if you know about the contests, then by any chance do you duel?"  
  
Kitty went scarlet somewhat unnerved that he figured out she played the game so easily, but could you expect form one of the top rank duellists of all time?  
  
"Not very well, and I never competed professionally, just for fun using my deck in the arcade simulations."  
  
"Simulations? Didn't you just play against your friends?"  
  
The girl looked away dismally, regret seeping into her while she bit her lip to hold back small trickling tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks. It had been pleasant looking at the photo, but it struck a nerve, showing her the things she never had in life. Seeing how saddened she looked, Yugi cautiously put his hand over hers in a gentle gesture, not wishing to force her in revealing anything, as well as letting her realise someone was there to support her. The action did soothe her enough to speak.  
  
"It's just... well I'm...pretty much a loner...always have been...and never made friends." she whimpered.  
  
"Kitty, you're a lovely person, I don't see where you could have a problem in making friends." Yugi commented, squeezing her hand.  
  
"Let's just say my obligations with my family didn't give me time to socialise. I also had some private issues in that area, which I didn't think I could confide in anyone." she whispered water now flowing down her face. Sobbing, she cracked her hazel orbs open to see the young man holding a handkerchief in front of her, allowing her to take it and dab her damp eyes, and wipe the moisture off her glasses.  
  
"Listen to me Kitty I'm guessing that you don't really want to talk about this, but if you need someone to consul with, feel free to tell all." he said, as his other hand took hers, softly gripping it with sympathy and kindness. "You may not have had anyone to confine in with your problems in the past, but I hope you know you have one friend here, me." he reassured her, loosening his grip. He received a small, but adorable in Yugi's opinion, grin from the auburn-haired girl as she settled once more.  
  
"Thanks Yugi, that means a lot." she replied glad to have finally found someone who seemed to understand her.  
  
On that note they talked for a few hours on all topics, showing that they shared a lot of common interest. They chatted happily on gaming, especially on duels, promising they would have to face each other at some point. Going back to the photograph, Kitty was quite intrigued to hear about Yugi's friends and the bond they all shared, having never experienced that type of relationship, or any type of closeness she talked about. The young man did not want to cause her discontent so didn't object when she changed the subject.  
  
He explained that he had similar burdens, having to look after the store while his grandfather was on his archaeological expedition for a few more years, which had prevented him from making new companions, which he hoped to comfort the girl. They definitely shared close related pains which was why Yugi was beginning to feel bad as the conversation progressed, knowing that once healed from her injury he may never see Kitty again. She could swiftly walk out the door tomorrow, and out of his life.  
  
The chattering continued into the night and as the pair realised they were both worn out from the day's events, decided it was best to say goodnight. However beforehand, Yugi made sure to check her gash and lining it with softer bandages so she would be comfortable for the night. The girl's eyes glittered at his considerate gesture for her well being, making them both a little embarrassed.  
  
"Well, guess we better sort out the sleeping arrangements." he announced  
  
"You're right, and I'm very grateful to you. I doubt I'll this lucky when I leave here."  
  
"I'm not sure I understand what you're saying Kitty."  
  
"You see, I lived in a town a good distance from here, but decided to leave for personal reasons." She paused, letting Yugi nod allowing her to continue without having to bring up the exact details. "Anyway, I rushed away, and all my money was tied up in my brothers account, so I couldn't withdraw it, so I had to come all this way with no finances whatsoever." she blurted out.  
  
"Then what are you going to do?"  
  
He couldn't hide his concern. Even after spending only on evening with her, Yugi had grown to understand and treasure their blossoming relationship through talking. The peculiar connection they shared seemed to link with both of them feeling alone in the world at times.  
  
The difference was that while Kitty had made the choice years before and never knew what she was missing. Yugi had to deal with matters in another way. He had been left responsibilities, and he never asked for his friends to leave, obviously realising how dramatically it would alter for him. At least his family and friends kept in contact with him, he still had Yami to talk to, or even Kaiba at times when he was in a reasonable mood. This poor girl never seemed to have anyone she could rely on or trust.  
  
"Well, I can stay in a hostel for a while until I find a job. Once I earn some money I can buy an apartment to live in. it won't be easy but I'll manage." she croaked showing she wished there was a better way.  
  
_'I wish I could do something to help her. It's not fair at all.'_ the boy thought, until he heard a familiar voice answer him in his mind.  
  
_'You can Yugi. There is a way you can assist her. Just think about what she requires, and you both can benefit.'_ Yami confirmed.  
  
_'What do you mean...Hey that's it! Thanks Yami, I owe you one.'_ he thanked graciously as he closed the link and turning back to the girl next to him.  
  
"You don't have to live in homeless shelter, or look for employment Kitty, I'll take care of it."  
  
"What? I don't understand, how can you..."  
  
"You need a home and job right? Well, you can work for me. I told you all about having to run the store on my own, I was already thinking of hiring an assistant you have good experience in gaming so it would be perfect. What do you think?"  
  
"Oh Yugi! That would be wonderful!" she cheered "But I still don't..."  
  
"Have a home, I know. I was thinking you could move in here too. You can stay in the spare room and work at the shop until you have enough to buy your own place."  
  
"That's so generous of you Yugi. I'll only agree on one condition though, that I have to earn my keep. To prove my worth, you take some of my wage as rent money while I save the rest." she explained.  
  
"If that's what makes you happy about the agreement...then you start first thing tomorrow morning." he cheered happily at his new friend and colleague with joy.  
  
Soon afterwards, the room was cleaned up and dishes washed, before Yugi showed her to the spare room she would be sleeping in. Kitty clutched her bag as she looked at her new home, and she now had enough strength to hobble around but needed a full night's rest to prepare for the next day, so they both thought it best to go to bed.  
  
"Goodnight Kitty." Yugi said pleasantly, but before he was able to leave received a shock as she came close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him in a tight hug, as her lips came up and gave him a gentle peck on the cheek.  
  
"Night Yugi. Sweet dreams, and thanks again for everything." She whispered releasing him and slinking into her room, smiling as she closed the door.  
  
However, Yugi just stood there frozen. Touching his cheek, he went bright red. Finally he headed for his own room, still basking in pure sweet bliss.


	3. Chapter 3: Profession and Pastime

Greetings to you all! I'm so ecstatic about all the response I've received it's just so overwhelming. I never truly imagined I would get this much support, as I was quite unsure at the start of my writing on the site, thinking I would be chased off by an angry mob, my work being completely crap. I am so grateful to all, who seem to think otherwise. Now, my responses!  
  
Hutchy: Glad you like it, and a slight hinting of the past will appear somewhere in the chapter, so look out.  
  
Freakster: Thanks, can't believe you could be proud of the work. Look out for Kaiba coming into the chapter, and I try to make this a cuter romance, as it seems right with Yugi, being such an innocent character. Looking out for your long email soon.  
  
Minor Arcana: If you don't like the pairing, no one is forcing you to read. Besides, there will be another Kaiba fic by me out soon, so hope you may take interest. Your chapter was great, and glad Yami was funny to you, more of his antics in this chapter.  
  
the1koolkitty: Yami is trying to look out for what is best, and it was only an innocent kiss, a thank you of friendliness. I did say this fic would have fluff in it. So happy you approve and hope you like this chapter just as much. Looking forward to a reply.  
  
Blue Dragon99: I don't wish to force you to read, as I said in my email. I understand, and know you can take more interest in my other Seto story, which I hope you take interest in. I do appreciate you being so polite though, a truly nice quality to possess, be proud!  
  
Elusia: Thank you so much! I just thought it was appropriate, as Yugi would react that way, being so innocent. Thanks a million!  
  
Secluded Sapphire: True, those displays of affections have hidden depths I agree. Good questions, but I don't wish to give away the plot. She does have secrets about her past and has dealings involving the police. Lucky she found a friend, but what would he think if he knew the truth. Keep reading to find out!  
  
Kari: So happy you like it, and I will try to keep a steady pace with my updates, around three days between chapters.  
  
Now for the chapter, and watch out for more word on my other stories. Love SGCred xxx  
  
Chapter 3: Profession and Pastime  
  
The small apartment that overlooked Domino was completely still as the day began. It was to be another hard working day, but in the past twenty-four hours things had developed greatly into a new status. For one, someone in the household was awake early, managing to shake a certain spirit from his slumber.  
  
_'What in the name of Ra is going on?! Yugi's never up at this time in the morning, especially with the hectic events that happened yesterday. So who's making that racket?'_ he mumbled to himself as he slunk through the house trying to find the source of the noise.  
  
Everything seemed normal to Yami until he reached the kitchen on hearing a clattering noise. As he entered he laid his eyes on an unexpected sight. Kitty was standing next to the stove, fully dressed and was frying up bacon and eggs for breakfast. She was gently humming to herself as she flipped the food with a spatula, a pitcher of orange juice which she had already freshly squeezed sitting on the table where the plates and cutlery were laid out for the meal. Thankfully she didn't notice the pharaoh's presence as he watched her intently.  
  
_'A nice gesture towards Yugi for his help I suppose. This must have been what she meant by 'proving her worth' no doubt. But did she have to get up at this hour?! Seems like she could wake the dead...Oh great, I must be worn out if I'm making such a bad pun like that!'  
_  
Unfortunately, Yami was a little too forceful with his thought, which generated some of his shadow powers. Since it was only a slight frustration it didn't create a great out burst of energy. However it was enough to knock a bowl from the countertop and send it crashing to the floor, shattering on contact. This caught Kitty's attention, not to mention fluster the spirit and make him sweat-drop!  
  
"Oh dear, what in the world happened? How could this have just fell off the bunker?" she questioned.  
  
When she bent down to sweep up the pieces of the bowl, for a short second, she jerked her head up, as if feeling eyes upon her. Of course this made the pharaoh panic.  
  
_'Oh for the love of Anubais! I'm in trouble now.'_ he hissed in his head as he vanished quickly, retreating to the safety of the puzzle.  
  
The crash had echoed through the small flat, which in turn made Yugi blink rapidly, waking him instantly. For once he didn't need his old friend shouting in his mind to stir him, as he bolted out of bed, tossing a navy robe on before heading towards the origin of all the commotion. As he entered the kitchen, he saw Kitty kneeling on the ground cleaning the mess, but her hazel orbs darted up hearing his entrance, meeting Yugi's amethyst gems, which reflected in her glasses.  
  
"Morning, what happened here?" he asked on seeing her slight distress.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Yugi. I woke up early so I thought I could be of use by fixing you breakfast, only the bowl somehow tipped off the tabletop and broke. You can take the cost out of my wages..."  
  
"Nonsense, you didn't do on purpose. Accidents happen easily; it's no ones fault. It's just a bowl, I can replace myself." he reassured.  
  
"Thanks, but it was the strangest thing. I was by the stove, and the bowl at the end of the counter. I don't understand how it could have fell off."  
  
It did seem extremely peculiar to Yugi, almost perplexing, until he felt a strange pang of guilt and nervousness swell inside his head. The feelings were not coming from him though, but in an instant the young man guessed who had been the perpetrator. His counterparts weighted conscious seeped through the link.  
  
_'Yami, what did you do?'_  
  
_'Okay, I lost control for a second and knocked the bowl over. It was an accident I didn't mean any harm. On hearing her up, I went to investigate and got a little cranky about been woken up, sorry Yugi.'_ he mumbled in shame.  
  
_'Just try to control your abilities please. I don't want Kitty to become suspicious so try to be more cautious now that she's around.'  
_  
_'I understand, and I'm sorry again young one.'_ the spirit apologised as the link closed and the other two finished tidying up the shards.  
  
After the mess was cleaned they were both able to sit and have a peaceful breakfast. Yugi thanked her for the meal; saying it wasn't necessary, but she insisted it was the least she could do, hiding her tinted cheeks. Now that things were in order they both thought it was best to prepare for opening the store, Kitty being so anxious on her first day.  
  
Yugi went up to his room to dress and told her to wait for him in the shop. After quickly washing he put his clothes on and made his way downstairs. He wore black leather trousers with studded rims at the pockets along with a matching belt, collar, wristbands and a pair of boots. He had his black shirt lined with leather straps and collar, with a denim jacket which hung open over his shoulders. Before reaching the bottom of the stairs, he noticed Kitty looking around, and smiled at her attire.  
  
Today she wore a black skirt to her knees, with dark tights and ankle boots. Chains and spiked accessories hung around her waist, along with her jewellery from the previous day. She also had a metallic purple v-neck top with cross patterns and flared sleeves. Also her hair was plaited and tied back with a silver sash. The boy's eyes nearly popped out at her appearance. Of course he drew them back them back in once she caught him looking and blushed tremendously.  
  
"Ready for your first day?" he joked.  
  
"You bet boss."  
  
"Great, then let's get to work." he cheered as he came down into the store.

* * *

The day was pretty busy for the two, but definitely enjoyable. Customers flooded the place and Yugi and Kitty made a lot of sales, as well as giving advice. In their break hour, some kids stayed with them and duelled each other with the older teens gave them tips. For their amusement, the children asked the workers to compete in a duel, which they complied to, using rare cards and difficult strategies. Yugi won the match, but it was a close call, as Kitty did pin him down on a few occasions and when it was over, there was only a few hundred life points difference between them. Yami had been hovering overhead unseen too, watching with interest.  
  
Later in the afternoon the crowds cleared a little making things more peaceful. They both decided to stay upstairs for a while. Soon the bell of the shop door ringing downstairs interrupted the tranquillity. Kitty said she would go and bounded into the shop area. As she appeared behind the counter, the two occupants in the store turned to her and stared in confusion.  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you exactly?" one of them asked.  
  
"I'm the assistant of the store, may I help you?"  
  
"Look, I know this store is only occupied and run by one person, so please explain yourself." the other replied coldly.  
  
"Well..."she stuttered, but thankfully Yugi appeared to save her from trouble.  
  
"I thought I heard familiar voices," he chuckled, coming out from the back stairway smiling at the others. "Nice to see you again, Kaiba and Mokuba." he greeted.  
  
The Kaiba brothers stood in the middle of the store, trying to comprehend what was going on. Mokuba had his cheerful demeanour around him, black hair wild as ever and violet eyes sparked. In casual jeans, trainers and baggy blue T-shirt, he was compelled to light up the room with a welcoming grin.  
  
Seto was a less friendly, in other words his normal self. As always he was dressed promptly in a dark purple trench coat, black trousers and dress shirt, ready for business. Brown hair fell over cold blue orbs, though slightly less icy than the years previous. He had a blank expression on, calculating the change in the regular routine; Kitty.  
  
"So, who's this Yugi?" the teen chirped.  
  
"My new assistant in the shop, Kitty Carson. Kitty, some of my best customers and oldest acquaintances, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba." he introduced kindly as the girl smiled gently, still a little embarrassed about being thought of as an intruder. Feeling remorseful for his actions, the young boy walked up to her.  
  
"Hey, sorry we where hard on you Kitty. We're just used to only seeing Yugi in the store. Hope we didn't offend you, right Seto?" he urged, knowing his brother would never apologise himself. He heard a grunt, taking it for a yes.  
  
"It's okay, I'm just a little jumpy on my first day, no harm done." she accepted before Kaiba spoke.  
  
"Mokuba, if you want to look for good cards, please do so now, I have a meeting this afternoon, so we have a tight schedule." he pressed.  
  
The boy agreed to do as he was told, and Yugi said there was some interesting cards in the back, so he asked Kitty to take him to browse while he stayed in the front with Kaiba. He had to deal with Seto's personal order himself.  
  
"I take it you want that booster set you asked for. I've been holding it for you." he expressed as the girl and teen disappeared.  
  
"I would appreciate it." he stated firmly, while Yugi went under the counter to find the package. Kaiba had acted politely, which was quite a decent bonus. Then again he had been more tolerable since Joey was no longer around to break into fights with. Probably also due to the fact, that at some point that Yugi and Kaiba decided on a truce in their rivalry since they were no longer competing professionally in duels. If they were to battle again it would be on friendly terms.  
  
"Since when exactly did you hire anyone to help you?" Seto questioned as the storekeeper came back up holding a parcel of cards in his hands.  
  
"She came in yesterday, was hurt so I took care of her. I offered the job since she was looking for one, as I had been thinking of having someone for company and helping out here."  
  
"So you finally came to your senses and realised you were slowly killing yourself by working alone?" he smirked as the other man looked confused as to how he figured out the truth. "You forget Yugi, I used to strain myself over hours of work those years ago, though I've slowed down recently. I can tell when someone over excels themselves."  
  
"I suppose things will be easier now..." he sighed, but looked up to see a smirk on his old rivals face, similar to the one Yami wore the previous evening. "Wait, what's with the strange looks, something wrong Kaiba?"  
  
"I was just thinking on another reason that you have invited this girl into the store. Could it be that the great King of Games has found his queen..."  
  
"Not again! How many times do I have to tell people I only met Kitty yesterday and am not in love with her or going out with her." It was so frustrating to hear it over and over again, from Yami, the customers today saying how cute they looked together and now even Kaiba!  
  
"You have to admit, you do get along well for people who've only known one another for a short time. I say things will become more intimate with you two sooner or later." he grinned in triumph.  
  
The storeowner was about to retaliate, but saw Mokuba and Kitty coming back upstairs so he went silent, not wishing to involve her. The teenager paid for the cards he found and all said their goodbyes as the brothers turned to leave, but Yugi called back on remembering something.  
  
"Kaiba, I have to pick up a shipment today and I think I can acquire some new rare edition cards. They're a new series dedicated to dragon monsters, so I thought you would interested." He said, seeing the man smile a little.  
  
"Just reserve all the cards you achieve and I'll collect them at the end of the week. My business agenda is quite full at the moment you see." he replied as he turned and left swiftly leaving the workers alone.  
  
"Mokuba's a sweetheart, but his brother is a little disturbing." Kitty commented.  
  
"Don't worry, he's like that with everyone. He'll be around a lot so he'll become used to your presence. Besides, that's one of his best moods, you should have seen him when Joey still lived here." he laughed, remembering their arguments, as she nodded knowingly. Truthfully, the annoyance between the two duellists was well known, due to their arguments during tournaments being broadcast on international television.  
  
"Best we close up and head to pick up the order, huh?" she asked.  
  
"You're right we better move it if we want to get to the warehouse before it closes." he agreed.  
  
They tossed their coats on and put up the closed sign on the door as they stepped out into the brisk air, heading downtown.

* * *

The streets were reasonably quiet as the pair walked along the pavement. It wasn't far to the storage area where they would pick up supplies, but Yugi had money for a taxi back since they both would be carrying a box of cards each, which were surprisingly heavy.  
  
Once they arrived at the supply depo, the young man went into the small office behind the huge warehouses. In them were all kinds of goods for all businesses and shops throughout the entire West Coast of Japan. It was a miracle you could find anything among the millions of crates in the dozens of storehouses. Yugi signed for the shipment once it was placed and waited outside for a man to bring the boxes. Kitty had left to call a cab using the office phone but appeared after a few minutes.  
  
"The taxi will arrive soon, so I hope the guy hurries up." She said, rubbing her hands together, it being slightly chilly for the season as gusts blew sharply past them.  
  
"He won't be long...Hey are you cold, that wind picked up quite quickly."  
  
"Yeah I know..."  
  
A rustling at the back of the warehouse made Kitty jump. Turning, she looked onward, but saw nothing. However she still felt as if someone was watching her, as if the shadows were looming deviously in the darkness or the structures, concealing whatever would attack. Backing away a little, the girl couldn't help but shiver. The mild breeze gave a final icy blast before vanishing completely, taking the creatures in the blackness with it.  
  
"Kitty, are you alright?" Yugi asked concerned.  
  
"Yes, I just thought...never mind." she choked, dismissing it as her imagination.  
  
"Are you sure? You looked a little shaken."  
  
"It wasn't even real, so it couldn't have been anything. No one else is around here."  
  
_'That wind that passed was unnatural, it was caused by a presence.'_ the spirit echoed into Yugi's mind, upon sensing some danger close by.  
  
_'What do you mean Yami? I didn't see anyone, though that wind was pretty unusual.'  
_  
_'Someone was watching both of you, but it's a figure I couldn't place. All I could tell was they left I very menacing feeling and it seems Kitty picked it up as well.'  
_  
_'I better comfort her, she looks rattled. We'll discuss this later.'_ the boy said shutting the link.  
  
He protectively touched her shoulder and whispered that everything was fine and no harm would come to her. She smiled and quickly embraced him in reassurance. She thanked her friend for his thoughtful words of kindness, making him turn redder than ever.  
  
"Really, it's okay Kitty, I just wanted to help." He flustered; hoping no one would notice his hot face. He did see she was still shivering slightly. Whatever that had been hanging around had scared her, and he hated the thought of her being upset. So he thought of an idea.  
  
"Hey listen, how about we drop the stuff off at the shop, then we'll go to the park for a walk. Will that cheer you up?" he requested as she pulled back a little to answer.  
  
"That would be nice. Thanks Yugi." Kitty smiled.  
  
Soon the crates were handed to them and they sped home in a taxicab for a quiet evening, unaware of the eyes watching their movements the whole time. 


	4. Chapter 4: Innocent Fun?

Hello to all readers! I apologise that this is later than usual but I've been swamped with stuff to do. I am now officially 16 better update my profile page. Had a blast, but now am treating you all to a new chapter. Also have other stories to work on, as some of you may have heard of my new story out now. Also have several ideas for new pieces brewing, so look out for them. Now here are my replies to all reviewers.

Hutchy: Must keep reading to find out, but more of that will appear later in the story. Right now the characters have other things to think about, and hope you are enjoying it. Thanks a lot.

the1koolkitty: Glad I'm making the character work in your opinion. Likeness is important, as I want you to feel comfortable with this. The stalker will remain hidden for now, but I hope you like this chapter, some shy fluffy moments.

Elusia: I know they are cute together, and happy you are enjoying the story. Mysterious assailant will not appear at the moment, but I hope you like the sweetness I wrote for this update.

Blue Dragon99: Thanks a lot, and I do understand a lot of you love Seto so much. Hope you like my new fic with him in it. Also, you possess a lot better qualities than I do.

The Six of Hearts: thanks for the compliment and greatly appreciate your support. Also, I enjoyed some of your work, very well done!

loren0: What do you mean they always stop at the third chapter? I never give up on my stories, so don't worry about that. Hope you like my work.

Una 1: I do try to update ASAP but I was busy this week. Anyway, I am trying to put people into it, but I did write that all his friends have left Domino in the first chapter. However I am thinking of bringing someone back, can't say at the moment though. Yami will remain in the story, and Kitty may have to deal with the truth at some point. Glad you're enjoying it!

Freakster: No it's not supernatural, I was just setting the mood and showing that Kitty has a connection with this person. The person is no stranger to her, putting more in about her past, which is hazy just now. Thanks for the mail, and I know their relationship is sweet. More of that this instalment.

materiathief06: Hope you continue to enjoy it, as it's quite fluffy, and I appreciate your encouragement.

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: The stalker is someone close to Kitty, I can tell you. Thanks a lot, and also, what you said about kissing, I believe you will find interest in this chapter.

Now on with the chapter Enjoy and review! Love SGCred xxx

Chapter 4: Curious Questions, Innocent Fun?

Over the next week or so, no more of the chilling winds or mysterious presence's appeared, and everything seemed to settle once more. Kitty had been working steadily at the store and was now getting very good at it. The customers enjoyed chatting to her and Yugi, and truthfully, they were becoming closer everyday they spent together. Their friendship was special, since they both had been lonesome for such a long time. The only problem was questioning if they could remain as 'just friends'.

* * *

After sensing someone's eyes on them back at the warehouse, the pair had dropped the stock off at the shop, before planning to go for a walk. Yugi thought it would soothe her if the unwound a bit, being so upset over the matter. They had strolled into town and went to Domino Park. In the brink of evening when the sun was due to set, not many souls could be seen, making the place very serene and peaceful.

Walking through the glades both youths were silent, though it was respectful and not awkward at all. Right now the young man needed all the time he could get to think. Things were becoming very confusing for him at the moment. He loved Kitty's company and enjoyed having someone in his life again. However when he saw her upset, he felt like his heart had been shattered. What was this foreign emotion that would cause such joy and agony to rage war deep within his soul?

_'For all the time we are together, we get closer, yet things are turning out very strange. It seems to be a more serious relationship between us, but what am I to do about it?!'_

"Maybe we should sit down, there's a bench close by." the girl indicated, breaking the other person out of his frustrating thoughts.

"You're right, come on. We should have a nice view of the pond and sunset."

They both sat down on the wooden seat, Kitty staring out into the void, while Yugi smiled, trying to ignore the question's ricocheting around inside his head. He couldn't hide his grimacing quickly enough, as his companion caught on.

"What's up Yugi? You seem...spaced out."

"Sorry I...just lost my train of thought. I have a lot on my mind." he muttered, seeing the young girl stiffen a little, then she spoke.

"You have your own problems to deal with, I shouldn't be inconveniencing you with mine. You don't have time to think because you have to listen to me, worrying over a breeze and a bunch of shadows. Being foolish in believing they are people watching me..."

"That's not true Kitty, someone was there stalking us. It wasn't your imagination." he blurted out before he could stop himself.

"But, how do you know it's real?" she asked in shock, Yugi mentally slapping himself for blabbing while trying to think of an excuse.

"Well...I just sort of...sensed the same things you felt. It just didn't seem like a natural occurrence." he insisted. Well he couldn't tell her the truth!

She nodded, accepting the explanation, but looked as if she could break down crying again. There was no way to be positive of what or who it was, or if it even existed. At least she had some reassurance someone believed her. She just hoped they weren't both crazy.

_'Then again, Yugi's too cute to be crazy...What am I thinking?! I really have to stop being so foolish. I barely know him, and what chance would I have anyway.'_

The silence seemed to last for hours, neither one sure about what to say, in case feelings were spilled out in a rush. Both were very unsure about matters at the moment to let anything slip, so it was safer to stay quiet. Soon Yugi decided to speak, seeing his friend needed condolence.

"Listen, I know it may seem strange and we could both be wrong. We can't know if that thing was real, but what I do know that your fear is. I want to help you, just trust me and with the support, the trauma will become less frightening." he hushed in a calm tone, while wrapping his arms around her gently, not wishing to offend. He was surprised when she leaned into the embrace.

"Yugi, you're the first real friend I've had. No one else had stood up for me in all my life. I owe you so much." she whispered as it grew colder and darker, the day nearly coming to an end.

"I'll always be here to protect you. I don't know what's going on but nothing will harm you. We're friends and nothing can destroy that."

"You promise?" she mumbled, eyes damp.

"Of course Kitty, I promise." Yugi swore, lightly dabbing away her tears with his finger.

As they held each other close, the glowing sun sunk down behind the horizon, ending another day. The sky was painted with many colours, all darkening in depth as the golden vanished more and more in order to rest. All so picturesque and beautiful Yugi thought. However, to him, the scene couldn't quite compare to the creature cradled in his arms at the moment.

* * *

The ancient pharaoh realised he had to bring the boy out of his thoughts before he fell asleep on his feet!

_'Yugi! You're daydreaming again! Snap out of it!'_

_'What?! Who...Oh Yami. How long was I out for?'_

_'You've been gawking and staring into space like a zombie for the past fifteen minutes. You're beginning to attract stares from late night buyers. Best clear your head before Kitty comes back down.'_ he advised before sensing his young friend's deep and provoking worries through their link. Something was obviously bothering his lighter half.

_'Don't worry Yami, I'll get to work, no need to fret...'_

_'Young one, do you want to talk about something?'_

_'No...why would you think that?'_ he mumbled, not very convincingly.

_'Yugi, firstly you are a terrible liar, and secondly I can feel your discomfort so you can't hide anything from me.'_

_'Well. I suppose there are things I would want to get off my chest. I've been pretty messed up lately. I just cannot straighten out any of my issues. They're all jumbled up inside my skull.'_ he explained reluctantly, not seeing the point in hiding the truth. The spirit would find out matters whether he confessed or not.

_'Fine, we can talk later, but you better get back to work. The sooner you finish, the sooner you can relax.'_

_'Okay, thank you my friend.'_

Yugi closed the link, planing to have a chat with his guardian ghost later on. It seemed that the closer he became to Kitty and she to him, the more intimate they were. Sharing so much anxiety and sadness, they had opened to each other willingly. This made their peculiar bond very strong indeed. He tried desperately to shake off his concerns. They had just cuddled a little, and she kissed him once, not even on the lips. It wasn't serious...or was it?

* * *

Diary/Autobiography of Kitty Carson

Friday 28th May 2004 7.10pm

Thankfully things have calmed down since the whole incident about someone watching me. No more weird chills or looming shadows have appeared for which I'm grateful. I'm also glad that Yugi was around to help me. I'm not sure what I would've done without him.

He's just packing away all the stuff downstairs at the moment. I'll have to talk to him at some point; I owe him a lot, being the first person to treat me like a real human being. Obviously Drake was never anymore than a complete bastard to me, only thinking of me as a tool for his destructive purposes. I never knew what it was to be seen so kindly in another's eyes, but it's a wondrous feeling. Those amethyst gems of his are especially mystifying.

Okay, I'm drooling but who can blame me? He was sweet enough not only to take care of me when I was hurt, but offer a home and a job to me until I was stable. Also, he aided me through the pain, both physical and emotional. I don't know if I can repay him, but I hope to find someway.

The only problem now is to do with the connection with me. As I've said, Yugi is such a sweetheart, but I'm unsure of what to do about my emotions. You see things are becoming more...personal between us. I don't object to the soothing hugs, I enjoy the tenderness, but I fear of blurting out what I feel. I know it was just attraction at the start, but it's more now. That I can tell for sure. I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure that if we only shared friendship, I would never feel electrified at his touch.

Perhaps I'm babbling for no reason, but I had to let it all out and this is the only way I can confine my deepest worries without concern. Even the strangest things Yugi does, that would make others look like creepy lunatics makes him seem adorable. The way he sometimes mumbles to himself or seems to be in deep thought but displays expressions on his features like having a silent conversation only he can hear. As I've said, peculiar but cute.

Also, my employment has been enjoyable to the extreme. I feel like I actually have a place in the world now. I've even made conversation with the regular customers, chatting about duelling and such, and I relish every word spoken. Not to mention becoming friendly with Mokuba Kaiba. He's an energetic little kid with great enthusiasm for everything he does. A handful, but is a cheery person all around. His brother is something different entirely. Arrogant and stubborn, I wish I told him off to his face before. Then again, he is more tolerable and has learned to acknowledge my position, which is an improvement. Also I doubt it's wise to get on the wrong side of him.

Anyway, now that the weekend is here I hope to relax a little. I could have some fun with Yugi over the couple of days as long as I keep my mouth shut over the whole intimacy thing. The last thing I need is for him to freak out because I have warped obsessions. Funnily enough, I don't worry over the logical losses such as my home and job income if I blunder. Strange as it sounds, the one thing I couldn't bare to be stripped of is...Yugi's trust, friendship and warmth. What in the world has got into me?!

* * *

"Hey Kitty, I finished downstairs. Maybe we should think about starting dinner." Yugi smiled as he came into the living room. Luckily Kitty was able to stuff the notebook under the cushions before he noticed anything. She couldn't let him read it that's for sure!

"Sure, I'm coming."

"Hold it, I'll back in a second. Better start without me." he stated as he went to his room. He had to talk to Yami before winding down for the night or he would be edgy around his friend.

Locking the door, Yugi let out a breath he had been holding in all day. The stress of hiding what he felt was mentally and spiritually exhausting. He just needed to let his trapped emotions loose, so he called on his spirit now that they were in private. On cue, the pharaoh materialised in his transparent form in front of his young companion.

"Okay young one, what's been bothering you so much? I've never seen you so distracted before." he beckoned, trying to ease the boy to express his pain.

"Everything has been making me loose focus. I just can't concentrate on anything at all, and I have no clue why I'm so mixed up..."

"Are you positive you don't know what's caused this insecurity in you? My senses of what lies in your heart tell me you are hiding something from me Yugi." he encouraged.

"No I...just that...okay you caught me. Kitty has been on my mind non stop."

"But you two get along so well together..."

"That's the problem Yami. We become more and more trusting in one another and more open." he explained, hoping the spirit would grasp the concept.

"Do you mean to say that your relationship may be developing into a more loving bond?"

"From my point of view at least, I don't know about her. All I can say is, every time I look into those hazel eyes, see that smile...God, I really like her, but I don't know what to do!" he cried frustrated.

"You could always tell her what you told me."

"What if she freak out?! I don't wish to loose her by scaring her away. It would be better watching her silently here than not having her around at all."

"But it would be better for you to tell her yourself instead of discovering by accident. That would be worse." the pharaoh wisely advised.

The young man considered this, realising it would be more embarrassing that way. If he told her himself, he would be on good terms with Kitty. Even if she didn't return the feelings, which Yugi was sure she didn't, he wouldn't be sneered at in the face of rejection. That would be too much to bear for the fragile boy.

"Maybe you're right, but I'm still unsure about telling her..."

"No one said you had to say it straight away young one. I'm sure you'll know when the time is right to confess your love..."

"Yami! I said I had feelings for her, nothing about being in love. That may or may not happen at some point, but not now."

"Sorry, couldn't resist teasing you. Besides, I needed to lighten the serious mood...By the way, haven't you been keeping Kitty waiting..." he teased, but soon saw that the lighter half had already dashed out the door on thinking of leaving her alone, making Yami laugh to himself.

* * *

Actually, Yugi had been in the room for twenty-five minutes talking to his spirit friend. By the time he returned, Kitty had already began devouring her supper. She didn't mind, but merely grinned and passed him his portion of the meal. He felt a blush rising in his face. How he wished there was a hint of attraction for him in that smile! Little did he know how right he was.

Once everything was cleared away in the kitchen, the pair though of taking it easy by watching a movie before bed. Apparently Yugi had rented a comedy film a while ago, which should do, though he hadn't seen it yet. While he busied himself with popcorn in the microwave, he pooped his head out of the kitchen on hearing Kitty call to him. When he asked what was wrong, she questioned if he had checked the tape after he rented it.

"Because...this isn't the film that it says on the box. I think they gave you the new horror film by mistake." she mumbled, looking a little nervous.

"Guess it'll have to do...Hey Kitty, are you okay? You're shaking."

"No really, I'm fine..." she trembled.

"Wait, do you have a fear of horror movies? It's normal you know, we can find something else..."

"No, don't bother. It's not my favourite movie genre, but don't worry, I'll be okay"

The young man was not convinced, but she insisted, not wishing to seem like a child. They set up everything and sat on the couch, but before pressing play, Yugi gripped her hand reassuringly, letting her know to squeeze if it was too scary. He could check on her, and if necessary, turn the tape off. After all the stuff that had happened he didn't want her upset.

They started watching and Kitty put on a brave face to mask the terror she felt within. Quietly eating and drinking, they watched the screen as the plot unfolded. It was a chilling film, based on a mad criminal killing spree. He seemed to be taking revenge on people after escaping from lifetime imprisonment. This had drove him to the brink of insanity, making things more fearful for viewers.

Yugi kept glancing warily at Kitty, who didn't seem to be flinching at all. However, unspeakable anxiety and terror welled up in her hazel orbs, though she never seemed to harbour the ability or will to scream. She was fighting off looks of horror, making the boy kick himself for letting her watching the unspeakable carnage on screen. Even he had been somewhat afraid on seeing the disgusting way the psycho tortured his victims. He still held her hand protectively, ready to switch if off if needed.

It was soon drawing to the end, when the man had been caught and executed for his crimes. Now at the funeral, a trembling woman was placing flowers on the grave sight, when a decayed hand shout up through the earth grabbing her.

That was Kitty's breaking point. She screamed shrilly, toppling to the one side of the couch, knocking Yugi with so much force he fell to the floor. He now lay on his back, with Kitty crashing on top of him.

When the shook off the shock, their eyes locked. Bodies were tangled in a mess of limbs, and both realised how close their faces were, mere inches apart. Yugi had no idea what to think, but he could feel Kitty trembling above him, probably a mixture of nervousness and fear, from the film and the fall. He desperately had the urge to comfort her. Instinct took over common sense, and he did the first thing that came to mind.

Without thinking, he leaned up to her and kissed her sweetly on the lips, nose bumping into her glasses as his hand tangled in auburn locks. Kitty was frozen with shock, yet thrilled shivers ran through her intensely. No longer resisting, she closed her eyes and returned the tenderness just as much. They were like that for a few minutes, being close and embracing the other with gentle touch of lips. Suddenly, the girl realised what she had done, and abruptly pulled away. Looking down on him, she was horrified. Not at him, but herself for reacting that way. How could she have been so stupid as to react that way? Now he would know the truth.

Without a word she climbed off Yugi and rushed out of the room. Only the bedroom door slamming was an indication of her being in the house. All the young man could do was try to sit up in a daze, confused and shocked at himself for giving away his feelings. He loathed himself deeply, as the credits for the film rolled onto the screen.


	5. Chapter 5: Healing Evening Out

Hello to all of the readers out there! Hope I pleased you all, despite where I left you last time. Such a shame to end it like that, but I felt it worked with the plot. Must remember Kitty has been locked away from others practically her entire life so doesn't know how to react, but also is hiding so much. Hopefully this chapter will have a happier note to it, now for the reviews.

Shadowkistune: I know, I adore romance as well! Thanks for putting me on your favourite list I appreciate it. So happy you like it so far!

Hutchy: Kitty is hiding things and doesn't want others to get hurt, plus has never experienced that sort of intimacy, so I think it a reasonable reaction. Thanks for the constant support, and more on her hidden truths will e revealed soon.

Secluded Sapphire: Can't reveal too much, but you are on the right track. Yes it's a shame for him, but as I said, things are happier this chapter, so hope it pleases you. Thanks a million for the support!

Blue Dragon99: Yes the relationship is changing and growing, more so this chapter. Hope you are enjoying my other story as well. What do you mean? You are a great writer, equal to anyone, including me, if not better than. Your work is not crap, and so what if you have only one story, it's quality, not quantity that matters. You are a fabulous author!

The Six of Hearts: I know the ending was dramatic, but it kept you interested. Suspense will come to its climax now, as well as some secrets coming out. Hope you like it, and thanks!

the1koolkitty: Don't cry, it will be better, don't be mad at me! Sweet loving in this chapter to make you feel better! Kitty is dealing with a lot, so it's normal and more on Drake later on too.

Freakster: Well, the idea of horror seemed good enough to bring them together, and hopefully conflict will be dealt with them both being so confused. The film was made up from different bits of other films, and I hope the mail reached you, as I did send it. Mail me if not! I can help out with what happened in Shaman King too!

Elusia: After that he won't be very confident in himself, but hopefully things can work out. Also, the movie may hold some significance that the worst is yet to come. Thanks a lot.

Una1: True, he is the perfect guy for a girl. Sure you will find yours someday. Anyway, glad you like it, and more on the recovery this chapter.

Hikashi Suzuki: I'm the same with horrors. Yes I thought the pairing was different, and Kitty is pretty cool, you have my inspirational reviewer to thank, mostly her descriptions. Thanks for the support.

Now here is the latest chapter, and review! Love SGCred xxx P.S. Should have mentions I don't own anything except a few OC's.

Chapter 5: Healing Evening Out

"Well, it could have been worse..."

"Worse?! How could it have been any worse that it already was? I made a total jackass of myself! How it could possibly be worse?!"

"Just feel lucky she didn't slap you..."

"Yami, you're not helping! She was probably too disgusted to think of hitting me. She couldn't run away fast enough!" he yelled, smothering his face in the pillow.

After the commotion of the kiss and Kitty locking herself in her room, Yugi was ready to strangle himself if his friend wouldn't. He had shown his feelings, and from her reaction she didn't approve, or so it seemed. Basically, Yami had heard the entire racket beforehand and in sensing the tension and emotional clash had decided to step in. He was now in the process of attempting to calm his younger half down, with little success due to the sate he was in. he too had shut himself in his quarters in the evening after the incident. The spirit sighed feeling sympathy for the boy, but could tell it was not distaste of the kiss to run from his lighter side as if doing the hundred-yard dash.

"Listen young one, didn't you say she kissed you back before leaving?" he asked; only getting a muffled reply from the face submerged in the bed sheets. Now that he had no energy to shout, the older teen decided to look at his darker half, trying to show how hopeless his case was.

"Look, what does it matter? The point is not only does she realise I like her 'that' way, but she also finds the idea repulsive. I bet she's scrubbing her mouth at the moment to remove any trace of my lips on hers."

"Come on, you're exaggerating. To be honest I think you're jumping to conclusions way too soon."

The young man merely averted his amethyst orbs away from his friends crimson gaze. His own captivating gems were now dull and bleak, surrounded by red veins and blotches due to him weeping a bit in frustration, anger and guilt of himself. He couldn't believe he was so stupid as to try that, even though it felt like he had no control over what he did as if drawn magnetically. There was the thought of going to her room to try and straighten things out, but thought the possible outcomes were not in his favour. In his mind, she would either slam the door in his face or shout pervert before slapping him hard. Not that he didn't believe he deserved it.

"Seem you're jumping the gun Yugi, expecting the worst."

"Yami, would you quit reading my thoughts?!"

"You're the one who left the link open. Besides, you two can't be like this if you have to work and live together. You'll have to say something sooner or later."

"Well..."

"You're both nearly adults, so act your age! Also, I sense she is probably feeling as miserable and confused as you are. I have a suspicion something was troubling her and it wasn't you. You merely triggered it..."

"What do you think it is?" he inquired now beginning to worry. He felt so selfish, if he was feeling so tormented, imagine what Kitty was going through.

"I'm not sure, but maybe you could find out."

The boy only nodded considering when to attempt to talk to his friend. At that moment, he heard a noise from downstairs, so peered out a crack of the door to investigate.

* * *

Checking the hallway was clear before leaving the sanctuary of her room, the girl tiptoed outside, halting at the top of the small staircase. Hazel orbs scanned and saw no one in the living room. Creeping into the lounge she prayed a creaking floorboard wouldn't give her away. Kitty released an exasperated breath now that she was in the clear. Hunting under the sofa cushions, she recovered her notebook. In a flash she had sped to the higher level of the house, believing she had gone unnoticed.

She didn't even care about making noise, now feeling safe. Thanking the gods she could express herself and release all pressure, by grabbing her fountain pen and beginning to write.

_Diary/Autobiography of Kitty Carson_

_Friday 28th May 2004 10.20pm_

_Oh my God! I'm such an imbecile! I had to let that slip, not what am I going to do?!_

_Okay, to recap, I got freaked out by that stupid movie, a horror. Of course, I've mentioned before how I feel about them so you understand. Since I feel at times I was in one, I really fear the genre. Anyway, to the point, I persuaded Yugi I would be fine watching it, which I was until the very end. When that hand shot out of the grave I couldn't take it. Incidentally, I tumbled to the side of the sofa, knocking Yugi to the floor and then I fell on top of him...the embarrassment!_

_Well, when I collapsed onto his body, we tried to untangle ourselves but to no avail. But it didn't matter, as that moment I caught the glance of those amethyst eyes and I was powerless to look away. I assumed I was making things awkward but was frozen to the spot by those glimmering pools. _

_Then I was in utter shock...he kissed me!_

_I don't know what went through my head, all I knew he had leant up, locked his lips with mine and was now causing me to feel limp, at his mercy. The real surprise was that my body began responding rapidly and there was nothing I could do about it. Yes I kissed him back! And it felt...heavenly! He wasn't push or forceful, really sweet and gentle yet showed emotion genuinely in his actions. It was a comforting and protective manner that made me feel safe, it being so sincere. Most guys would have taken the advantage to shove their tongues down your throat, but the only movement he made was to run his fingers through my hair, making it even more wonderful!_

_Unfortunately, I ended up remembering a tiny thorn in my blooming rose of romance with Yugi; Drake. I knew I was in hope of leaving all connections to my past behind, but ever since the whole stalker thing, I feared what could happen. Call me pessimistic but I was worried. I couldn't bare it if Yugi got hurt because of my history and me. _

_That was when I did the most idiotic thing possible; pull away from the best kiss ever which I was getting from my secret crush!_

_Looking back, he seemed so confused. I wasn't shocked of horror of him, but myself. I showed how I feel about him, and now what will he think of me, probably fire me on the spot! Oh man, I'll have to talk to, there is no other way we can be around each other so much. Still I wonder how he'll react? _

_Was it my imagination or did he look...disappointed? Couldn't have been, like I have a chance. I guess the next time I see him I'll have a confession to make..._

* * *

"Kitty? Can we talk? I understand if you're mad but please I think we should try and settle things..." the boy muttered on the other side of the door.

On hearing the noises he had decided to look out from his room, and saw something peculiar. He had spotted Kitty creeping downstairs, then rushing back up to return to her bedroom once more. In knowing she was still awake, he thought it to be the best time to confront her, before losing all confidence in the idea. Since he didn't hear her re-lock the door he could have just pushed it open, but thought against it. Barging in would only make matters worse, so he knocked, hoping she would give him permission to enter.

The girl just sat in the bed, book in her lap unsure of the situation. This was her chance, but was nervous about what would occur. Still, he didn't sound angry, pretty calm and reasonable tone of voice. It was now or never.

"Come in Yugi." she mumbled, hiding the journal under her mattress just as he walked in.

They both looked worn out and uncomfortable. Neither had suspected things would go this far, but now they stood, trying to contemplate what to say. Finally, both barely summoned the strength to look each other in the face. Biting his lip, the young man was first to speak.

"Look, I'm the one who went out on a limb, so I'll explain. I made the first move, but you have to believe me I wouldn't have if I thought...Kitty I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking..."

"No Yugi, I'm not upset with you." she muttered, halting his speech. Seeing the confusion and guilt in those amethyst pools only made her feel more shameful.

"What, I don't..."

"I was hateful, not because of what you did, but at my own reactions. My reason for pulling away had nothing to do with you. I don't know what went through mind, if it wasn't for me pushing you off the couch because of the movie none of this would have happened..."

Realising tears were trickling down her cheeks again, she turned away not wanting to show more vulnerability than she already had that night. The scene was tearing Yugi's heart to shreds, and was fighting with his conscious on what to do. He was so desperate to comfort her, despising the sight of seeing her so hurt, but he also felt torn. He feared he would only offend her more by being intimate; look at the problems it had already caused. Shaking slightly, he tossed pride to the side, as he sat next to her and eased his arm around her shoulders. He didn't want to startle her, but was surprised when she collapsed into his chest weeping. Noticing how serious it was, he held her close soothing the pain.

"That was an accident. I was the one who got out of hand by kissing you so suddenly. Actually I was worried that coming here to talk to you would have earned me a handprint on my face." he joked, hoping to lighten the tension. It worked, as she giggled a bit and dried her eyes.

"No I would've. It's just that...I was scared...of what you would think...Guess this shows we're 'more than friends' huh?"

"Suppose so, but at least this isn't one sided, there is something there for both of us, right?"

"Yeah, so what do we do about it?" she questioned, noticing a small smile forming on his face.

"Well, we could always...I mean if you want...try and go out..."

"On a date?"

She only received a tiny grin for an answer. Translating it as a yes, making her smile too and hug him. Both Kitty and Yugi were still shaking inside, be felt better. At least there was some hope in their attraction.

* * *

"Are you sure..."

"Yugi, for the last time, I'm sure! You look great she won't be able to resist." the spirit exasperated. He was getting hoarse from telling his younger half he looked perfect for his date.

They both stood next to the front door of the shop, Yami in transparent form, waiting for Kitty who was still changing. After the incident had been cleared up everything had gone smoothly for the pair. Now after a week of planning, they had set up to spend the evening together as a couple. This would help sort out emotional matters, s they both promised to be give honest opinions of the evening after they returned home. Everything was in order, apart from Yugi's nerves.

He had taken a while to get ready, giving Yami a migraine, which he didn't think possible since he was no longer of the living, with all his panicking. He was of course staying in the soul chamber for the night, as the young man still didn't like leaving the puzzle at home. After all the experiences he had, it was always better that someone was wearing it, otherwise someone might just snatch it.

The pharaoh sighed, having approved the boy's attire for the sixty-seventh time that night, and yes, he was counting. The young man still looked nervous though dressed to kill in black dress trousers, studded boots and loose silver belt. His navy dress shirt had the top buttons undone with no tie, making him more at ease, and a black jacket slung over his shoulder in case it got cold.

"Do you think she'll like where I take her, I wanted it to be special."

"I'm positive she will love it. Just relax, I'm sure it will be a great night for both of you. Also, try to keep your hands to yourself young one..."

"Yami!"

"I'm kidding! Take it easy, and don't get flustered now, because your date is about to make her entrance."

"Yugi, I'm coming down." Kitty called from upstairs.

"Good luck." the spirit smiled, giving a thumbs up before retreating to the puzzle chambers. The boy finally relaxed a bit, but on looking up, his jaw nearly dropped when he saw a figure walk towards him.

The girl blushed on seeing her companion for the night gawk so much. She had taken good time to look appropriate, and it seemed she did a good job from his reaction. Kitty was dressed in a black skirt, and strap sandals, showing off her nice legs, along with a silver top held up by spaghetti straps. She also had an ebony silk shawl draped over her elbows and around her back in case of a chill.

Tonight, she had twisted her auburn locks up at the back and used a silver-blue clasp to hold it. Some loose bangs fell on her face, while small spikes showed at the back of her head. Small tints of cosmetics were seen on her features, along with her topaz dew drop necklace and earrings making her more proper.

"Wow, you look so refined and elegant...I feel pretty scruffy just standing next to you." he commented shyly, hiding his flushed cheeks.

"No, I think you look so handsome, a real charmer."

"You think?"

"Well, I wouldn't be leaving the house if I thought I was going to be seen with someone looking messy." she joked, seeing him mock glare.

"Oh very funny. Maybe I shouldn't bother with your surprise I planned for tonight." he teased, grinning at noticing her pouting.

"No fair, come on Yugi..."

"I'm joking, no worries. Hope you like where we're going."

"Then tell me."

"It wouldn't be a surprise then would it?"

They both smiled as they walked outside and locked the door of the shop. Their taxi was waiting and as they drove off, both wondering what the result of the evening outing would be.

* * *

Soon, they were dropped of outside a pleasant Italian restaurant. It was quite popular, but Yugi had reserved a place for the night. They were seated at a quiet corner table for two in the candlelit room. Everything was illuminated magically by the bare glow, as the music played softly making the atmosphere very dreamy.

They had a peaceful meal, talking in between eating and drinking. Any passers by thought them to be in a serious relationship by how well they got along and swooned so much. Several waitresses and some of the kitchen staff whispering through the evening about the cute couple in the corner booth. Overhearing some of the mutterings made both older teens blush. Still throughout the dinner, Yugi couldn't help stealing glances at his friend smiling slightly. Perhaps the whole fiasco of the accidental kiss was a blessing in disguise. At least now he was going somewhere with his emotions, and there was hope between Kitty and himself.

After the meal, he took her for a stroll through the streets until they reached a far off area of the park. He wanted to show her something, but made her close her eyes so he could lead her without her seeing it first. She kept asking if she could open them, only said on phrase.

"Not yet, I don't want to spoil the surprise."

He lead her down the cobbled paths until he finally stopped and saying she could open her eyes she gasped at the sight before her, covering her mouth, hazel orbs wide. A beautiful garden was lit up by moonlight as stars shone in the deep midnight sky. Flowers covered the ground in a pastel carpet of colours. They all flourished, especially near a trickling stream flowing through the glade. Blossoms were in full bloom on the tress scattered and floating in the air by the light breeze. The whole atmosphere was sweet and romantic, causing Kitty to be in awe.

"I found this place by accident, and come here when I want to think since it's so tranquil." he explained. "I thought it would be nice to share it with you."

"It's beautiful." she commented.

'_Just like you.'_ he thought to himself.

Gently Yugi lead her to sit under a tree, pulling her to his lap, but she didn't object. They huddled together, flowers raining down on them. Catching one of the delicate blossoms in his hand, he gave it to Kitty, placing it into her palm. Inhaling the sweet fragrance, she turned slightly scarlet then smiled softly. The sat close together quietly, merely watching the stars sparkle above them.

* * *

Some hours later they returned to the store and managed to go inside without making any noise. She was smiling happily to herself, but squealed on feeling they boy sweep her off her feet and spun her around. They were laughing hysterically being so upbeat, s the boy carried her upstairs, and only set her to her feet outside her bedroom door. Calming down they looked at each other seriously, the moment of truth.

"I had a great time tonight Kitty." Yugi said, hoping he wasn't turning too red.

"I had a lot of fun with you too. Thanks a lot." she replied, trying to think of what else to say, until the young man did so for her.

"So...does this mean, we'll be doing this again sometime?" he asked, but was interrupted with the girl wrapping her arms around his neck, blushing a bit.

Taking the hint, Yugi bent down and kissed her softly. This time there was nothing awkward about it as he wrapped his arms around her waist, melting into her embrace, as she made no intention of pulling away so abruptly now. On separating, Kitty smiled.

"I'll be counting on it, night Yugi." she whispered, giving him a final kiss before retreating to her room for the night.

While she sighed deeply leaning against the door, flower clasped over her heart, Yugi was too far off in dreaming thoughts and considering what to tell Yami the next morning.


	6. Chapter 6: Extra Introductions

Hey all the readers out there. Happy to see you all again. I already posted this note in my other story, but for those who don't read that one, here it is again.

Nice to hear from you, anyway, did my best to write the chapter swiftly, however I bring some regrets. Since school has started for me on Tuesday 17th and it's my higher year, I will not be able to write my chapters so much. I have homework every night. What a nightmare! Oh well, if I get some nice reviews it will cheer me up. By the way, if you wish, check on my profile once you're done, as I've added a few things on to it. I'd appreciate some nice words on it. Now on to the replies, thank you all so much!

I will do my best though and in between schoolwork, promise to try and give one update of one story a week. Not much, but it's the best I can do as I must try very hard this year to get good qualifications for university. I did well in exams last year, but it's till important to work now before I leave school.

Anyway, here are the review replies, thanks a lot and hope you will still support me even though I cannot update as frequently.

Shadowkistune: I know, I wanted it to be fluffy to make up for last time. Glad you like it and thanks for the encouragement.

Secluded Sapphire: Happy to hear from you and pleased you liked the sweetness. Thanks, and hope to see your updates soon.

Hikashi Suzuki: Thank you so much! I was hoping to make it cute and fluffy. Anyway, thanks again and hope you continue to enjoy this.

Una1: So glad to see your enthusiasm and thanks a lot. Keep reading and I'm happy you like the outfit, it did make him look attractive (at least in my head)

the1koolkitty: Can't reveal anything about Drake yet, and happy you liked it. I was hoping it made up for last one. Tried to make as cute as possible.

The Six of Hearts: I know, they fit so well together, and I promise this is not the last of the fluff. Pleased at your approval.

Freakster: I know, I though so too. Tried my best, as they are the kind of fluffy and sweet couple. On the thought of Kaiba taking you out, refer to the last P.S. in my last email. (Hint). You did get it right? I hope you did at least, please say so.

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Thanks, I hoped it would turn out cute. As for your request, I hope you are pleased as you read the chapter.

Misunderstood: Thanks, there's plenty to come. I'll check out your story, I'm sure it's good.

Also, a note to Amanda0 if she's reading: Thank you for reading my previous story, nice to know it's still appreciated.

Anyway, here is the next chapter. R&R please! Love SGCred xxx

Chapter 6: Extra Introductions

Nodding graciously Yugi watched as another happy customer walked out of the store. It had been a lively day and quite a profitable one, as well as enjoyable. However it may not have been the work exactly that had given him such an upbeat attitude. It was the memories that he had shared with his newfound girlfriend the night before that kept him so cheerfully grinning.

He couldn't help it. The evening had been so wonderful he could barely contain the joy he felt. She liked him back! Now they were a couple! Not serious yet of course, they only had one official date, but it was a start. He still beamed as he dusted the countertop, while the puzzle began to glow faintly. Yami soon appeared in transparent form beside his younger half, grinning just as much.

"You still seem to be in a complete state of happiness from last night I see." he stated.

"Yeah, well what can I say? It was one of the best nights of my life. I can't help feeling ecstatic about it!"

"Just don't get carried away. But I am happy for you Young one. I'm sure there will plenty more good times for you in the future."

"Thanks, I just feel so lucky to have the most amazing girl I've ever met interested in me."

"My my, if only some of the others could see you now, in a relationship..."

"Don't get started! They would slap me on the back so much I'd be bruised for life."

The spirit laughed heartily. He was really pleased for the boy. After the departure of his friends, Yugi had withdrawn himself from communicating with anyone new. He only talked to the customers in the shop, sometimes chatted to the Kaiba brothers when they drooped by. Yami was worried that he was the only one his lighter half had a proper link with. He didn't approve of it, being aware of what a caring compassionate person his counterpart was. He deserved happiness with someone he connected with. The pharaoh had a good vibe on the matter. He was positive the relationship with Kitty would deepen, into something much more. So what if they were a little shy about it? That's what he intended to resolve.

'_If either of them need a little push in the right direction, I'll be happy to oblige. I refuse to stand around and allow Yugi to let the best thing to ever come into his life walk out the door.'_

"You have my full support Young one. Any help or assistance you need, I'll be happy to give."

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you...speaking of which," he pondered, realising something was amiss. "What did you do with our duelling deck. I remember I let you take control last week while Kitty was out shopping because you wanted to add some new trap cards."

"Oh yes, I think...I left them on the table in the storage room. Unfortunately it's probably been packed away by accident in one of the boxes."

"Oh man, well, you know better than I do where to look. We better switch while you search for it. Kitty's upstairs anyway."

They both agreed, as the puzzle radiated once more as they swapped places. Little did the y know what was to come.

* * *

Kitty had cleaned the kitchen while Yugi was downstairs watching the shop, and now proceeded to fix the living room a bit. They had neglected some of the tidying due to being out the previous evening, so she though it was doing them both a favour. Her mind slipped into a dreamy daze on the thoughts of the night out. Smiling, she twisted the silver mossier chain bracelet absentmindedly around her wrist while blushing deeply.

Realising she had to release some of her wondrous excited emotions, the only way she knew how. It was lucky she remembered to bring her notebook down with her. Collapsing on the couch, her chain belt around the rim of her baggy navy jeans rattled. The strips on them hung loose everywhere and the red and black slashed punk concert top exposed her left shoulder. She began to scribble in the book while flipping through the morning's mail, which hadn't been checked yet.

_Diary/Autobiography of Kitty Carson_

_Saturday 29th May 2004 12.15pm _

_How can I say this? Well last night was, how do you put it...the best evening of my entire life!_

_Sorry, had to get that out of my system. Seriously, it was totally unbelievable. Of course, I did go out on a date with the sweetest guy in the world who I happen to have a thing for! What do you expect it to be for God's sake?! Okay, now let's talk details._

_Well, Yugi went through so much trouble, right from the start, as he looked so handsome. A charming prince, yet he was worried that he would look bad next to me. I just really chucked my outfit on, and spent my time panicking. It was the only dressy piece of clothing I had. I know you get guys who feed you lines like that saying how good you look, but I know Yugi's not like that. He was so sincere and kind in remarks, compared to a lot of drunken asses, who slap your rear thinking it will earn them a night in your bed. What a joke! But he was so nice the whole time. Despite me having little experience in this area, I could tell he arranged everything so I would have a nice time, who sweet! Let's face it, it's not what I'm used to getting._

_I'm so excited to tell what happened, yet there are no words to describe how wonderful it truly was. Dinner was so tender and friendly, a natural ease like we had known each other for so long. Some of the staff got the wrong idea, like we were in a serious relationship. I swear, I went to powder my face at least five times I was glowing red. I'm not sure, but I could've sworn the headwaiter was discussing us as we left. He commented on how he was expecting the boy to propose looking so involved with the woman. Still, he only said 'a couple' so it could've been anyone._

_The garden was completely magical. Perfectly romantic, as if Yugi had made sure the stars would come out for us that night. We gazed at the sky and held each other for hours, looking at the moon. I still say that Yugi's eyes are so much more enlightening to stare at..._

_Oh man, I can barely believe this. I never had to deal with such a rush of emotion before. What is this I feel? Respect? Admiration? Friendship? Gratitude? Or even..._

She stopped abruptly, glancing at the letter sitting in her hand. It wasn't a bill like the others, but a personal piece of post. Realising its origins, she rushed downstairs to show the young man. It was marked as airmail, noted with J W in the corner.

* * *

'_Ah, here it is! I knew I left it somewhere. It only took looking through a few boxes Young one.' _the spirit remarked through their link.

'_Just be more careful where you leave it next time. You're lucky we didn't tape those crates and stock them away yet, otherwise we would have had to have sorted all the inventory again.' _the boy muttered, glad they found the deck.

'_I know, but even I make mistakes.'_

'_Not everyone would leave a duel monsters deck on a package counter then stick it in a box with the latest games software. To think you once ruled the entire world and saved mankind...'_

'_Hey! You're not always reliable either Yugi. I can name a few times when the so called 'King of Games' made a complete ass of himself...'_

"Yugi, I got great news, the best!" the female cried happily as she appeared in the store.

Yami didn't have a chance to respond before he felt Kitty hug him from behind, since his back was facing her. He tensed inwardly, this could be awkward.

'_Oh Ra! Quick Yami, we better switch over...'_

'_We can't, she'll notice the glow and reactions when I go back to the puzzle. You better just me handle it...'_

'_But I have a bad feeling about this. What if...'_

'_Yugi, over the years, your friends could never tell the difference when we changed over unless they were told so. She won't notice.'_

'_I'm not so sure. You see, we seem to have this connection, Kitty and I. I've only known her for a little while, but I'm not sure if she can overlook the differences between us so easily.'_

'_I promise, nothing can go wrong.' _the pharaoh reassured as the link closed. He was confident things would out fine.

He waited till she let go before turning to face the girl. She seemed pretty lit up, making him curious about the item she grasped in her hand. The spirit was casual on the matter; positive things would go smoothly. He and Yugi had shared a body for years, changing around to suit the situation, and never before had they aroused suspicion. Surely they were safe, as if his younger halves friends couldn't tell who was who, how could Kitty?

His brash outlook was shattered on seeing the look he was receiving from the teenager. All it had taken was a smile and greeting by asking what she was excited about to cause the girl to freeze on the spot. Her eyes wide mouth slightly gaping trying to contemplate what was going through her head. She knew something was wrong. Hard to believe, but she was sure it wasn't right. Not only by looking at him, but almost sensing the change in his persona, now much darker and mysterious. Kitty knew for certain the man in front of her was not Yugi.

'_I can't explain it but...no it's not him. Am I going crazy? The changes are subtle but the stick out so much to me. This guy's taller, has a deeper voice, some of his bangs are combed into his spikes. But mostly...his eyes. They're not Yugi's soft calming amethyst orbs I stare at so often. His eyes are crimson, bold and daring. This is insane...it can't be true...but it is...what's this look a like done with Yugi?!'_

Yami had been told not to probe her mind, but form the look of distress she held he had to investigate what she was thinking. Listening carefully, he heard every word in her thoughts echoing. This was bad, but maybe he could calm her down.

"Kitty...is something the matter?" the pharaoh inquired, trying to act calm and relaxed. Gently he tried to touch her shoulder, only for her to cower away. Where as if it were Yugi, she would have gone red and smiled cutely.

"Don't...please I...who are you?" she flustered.

"What, Kitty it's me. Whatever are you..."

"Shut up!" she yelled, voice cracking under pressure, both with fear of the mystery man and anger if he had done something to Yugi. "Don't toy with me. I'm not stupid. I know you're not my boyfriend, or my companion. You're not Yugi Mutou so stop trying to act like this is a little game. Tell me who you are and where is the real Yugi!"

"Kitty, please, I can explain..." he attempted to settle her, but she backed away more, suddenly dashing up the stairs to the apartment, ready to burst into tears of anxiety. The spirit sighed, ashamed of what had happened. Yugi watched everything from the soul room, and sprung out transparent once his fearful friend was gone.

"Damn it! This is really bad! Now what's going to happen?!" he growled as he appeared, not sure who to blame in the catastrophe. The guardian ghost felt ready to hit himself.

"I'm so sorry Yugi. Here I am promising to help you with Kitty, and I end driving her away. I've ruined everything..."

The boy wanted to agree. To be able to take out his rage on his friend, but he just couldn't. Seeing the spirit so broken, trying desperately to plead, blaming himself, that just made the young man weaken. It was no ones fault. He thought back on the night he showed his feelings for Kitty by kissing her, and how she ran away. He wanted to hate himself for that, but it wasn't possible. It turned out to be a blessing, allowing them to show their liking for one another, resulting in their first date. Sometimes these matters couldn't be avoided, and had to be faced. There was one thing to do.

"Take it easy Yami. It's okay; no one's to blame. Let's just focus on fixing things now." he reassured, calming the pharaoh. Forcing a smile, Yami looked at his lighter half, showing remorse.

"Thanks Yugi, I only hope there's still a chance for your relationship."

"We sorted out things before, we can do it again. No let go up and calm her down, then we can take care of this properly."

"I don't understand Young one, what do you..."

"Yami, I think it's about time you and Kitty were properly introduced."

* * *

Drying her eyes and shaking away the quivering problems consuming her, the auburn haired girl tried to relax, not wishing to cause hyperventilation in her system. She was hoping that it was just her imagination, and hoping Yugi wouldn't be mad at her outburst. Still, her heart nagged her about how she was right, that there was an impostor in shop. Deep in thought, she jumped on hearing footsteps, seeing a figure walking towards her. It was her friend, at least she thought so being confused since the traumatic incident. He bent down next to her where she cowered from him, grasping her tightly to stop her wriggling away.

"Kitty it's okay. Calm down it's me. It's really me."

Pausing, she chose to look him in the eye. Adjusting her vision, she found herself looking into deep pools of light amethyst, kind and sparkling. Sighing in relief the girl locked her arms around his neck, so sure now she was safe. It didn't even matter she knocked Yugi backwards in the process, but merely sobbed into his shirt, not that he objected as he stroked her hair.

"Oh Yugi! It is you! I'm sorry, I just freaked...I know I was stupid, thinking it wasn't you. I must be losing my mind, or at least not getting enough sleep..."

"Kitty," he interrupted. He didn't want her too loosened, otherwise the shock of the truth would be worse. Swallowing, he looked into her hazel gems, grasping the courage for the confession. "You...weren't imaging things. You were right...that wasn't me downstairs. It was someone else entirely."

Trying not to show her shaking lip, the teen looked at him confused. "What? But how..."

"It's a long story."

"I'm willing to listen. Please, I would feel better if you explained this."

So the young man told the whole story behind what his companion saw. How he solved the puzzle, unlocking the spirit of a five-thousand-year old pharaoh and having to save the world from complete destruction, as it did in the past. He briefly told he about some his adventures at Duellist Kingdom, during Battle City and beyond, all unlocking the secrets of the past. Kitty was silent, asking some questions from time to time but taking it in. once he finished she looked at him with hope and trust. Not a sign in thinking he was crazy or just making a story up for amusement, but truly believing him. Though it wasn't easy to grasp the concepts, she had faith in Yugi, and new deep down there was no reason for him to make the story up.

"I get it. I was just a little scared when I saw him."

"Sorry, it's just no one can usually tell the difference between us."

"Hey could I...you know...talk to him? I want to apologise for screaming," she asked.

Taken aback, Yugi stared at her a bit, but then nodded. He also grasped her hand to show it was okay and not to worry. The puzzle glowed, and a towering spirit appeared in front of the pair looking down on them, slightly nervous still.

"Yami, meet Kitty. Kitty, this is Yami. You two really needed a proper introduction." he smiled, praying that this would settle things.

Bending down, the pharaoh extended his hand to Kitty, who looked in slight disbelief, not sure if she could touch him without going through him. She was distracted when he spoke.

"Pleased to meet you formally. I'm sorry for scaring you, but as Yugi said, no one usually knew the difference when we switched." he smiled. Hesitantly, the girl reached out, finding that despite being transparent, Yami felt solid as she held his hand, as the shook in greeting.

"That's okay, this is weird, but... you seem like a great guy to stick by Yugi for so long. I'm sorry too, for saying that stuff."

After that, the threesome talked for a few minutes, discussing now that Kitty knew the truth, Yami wouldn't have to hide from her now. They would certainly see each to her more often. Suddenly, Kitty realised something she forgot due to the troubles earlier.

"Hey, this is what I was going to tell you. You got this letter, I think form one of your friends." She smiled, handing the envelope over. Yugi tore it open, reading it swiftly, before grinning vastly and kissing his girlfriend with glee.

"What's all the excitement?"

"It's Joey! He's coming to visit! He'll be arriving in Domino on Tuesday and staying for a while. I haven't seen him in years!"

"Wow, that's great, I'm looking forward to meeting him...hey what's wrong Yami?" Kitty questioned on seeing his face stay blank. However it promptly broke into a grin as well as him chuckling lightly. The other two asked what was so funny.

"Well, I'm really glad Joey's coming. But let's keep it a secret...I can't wait to see the look on Kaiba's face when he comes to the store to find 'the mutt' has returned!"


	7. Chapter 7: Conflicts and Cute Calamities

Hello again! Just a note: Yes! I finally saw the Yu-gi-oh movie! It was amazing, so good! Took ages to find it listed here, but it was worth it, Kaiba looked like such a stud! They ran out of cards, but oh well. Anyway, my brother had the sphinx cards, which is pretty cool. I'm just glad I got a chance to see the film! Also had to head for the fuss of school prize giving. Oh well, my parents were ecstatic on the achievements, so I can't complain. Was nervous, I mean the guest was an archbishop! Blaspheming could cause serious redemption.

School is so busy, but I am keeping my word to continue writing. Darting between three stories isn't easy, but I'll manage, you just have to wait, as I have to do one story one week and the other the next week. Confusing? Yes it is, but it's the best I can do. On September weekend expect more updates, as I'll have tons of time to spare! Now for the replies!

The Six of Hearts: Indeed, total chaos with another meeting, and it is understandable with Kitty freaking out. Thanks for the support.

Secluded Sapphire: I know, I like school but the work cuts into my time in writing! Thanks for the comments good luck in school. Hope you like Kaiba's reaction, and I loved your chapters by the way.

Hikashi Suzuki: Yes, it is normal to freak when you know nothing an ancient Egyptian spirit and meet him so suddenly. Thanks a lot, and Joey's return will cause sparks to fly of the CEO.

the1koolkitty: Glad you liked it, and hope you still approve of me working on your relationship. I just hope I didn't cause conflict there, as trust, Kitty's heart is Yugi's alone. She didn't mean it, and I think you will like the cuteness in the chapter, especially certain moments. Also, I know you put yourself, as somewhat of a Goth in description, so make sure my clothing choices are okay for you. Also, are you actually a Goth in real life? Just wondering.

Una1: Yes, I thought it would make sense for her to notice, I mean was sure they couldn't go through everything without her noticing something weird. You are right though Kaiba will let all Hell break loose!

Pamster: Great to have you back and love your updates. Glad you like it and I understand the problems were on the site a while ago. Thanks for the compliments and hope you like the rest of the story.

Elizabeth: Thanks, I'm glad you are enjoying it, and hope to continue to. I promise to update as often as I can.

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Thanks a lot, and hope you find it funny!

Now here is the next chapter. I tried to make it fluffy and funny, so tell me if I was successful. Love SGCred xxx R&R!

Chapter 7: Conflict and Cute Calamities

"Kitty, have you seen the inventory checklist? I thought I put it on the counter, but it's not here." Yugi called from the store to Kitty upstairs. Mondays were always the busiest due to expecting new shipments and trying to sort out the newest stock into storage or shelving. At least they had managed to prepare an extra bed for Joey; ready for him to stay when he would arrive tomorrow.

"Hold on! It's up here, I took it to look over the supplies, I'll bring it down with me." she replied dashing down the steps, clipboard in one hand and balancing two cups of cappuccino on a tray in the other. Luckily she somehow managed to make it downstairs without stumbling, or spilling a drop of the beverages, as she placed the tray on the counter, offering a cup to the young man.

"Sorry about that," she apologised, handing the list and sipping her drink. "Had to check for the new software on the order survey, but I noticed you didn't note it down."

"That's because we had an extra box hidden on the high shelf. I'll just get and sort it into the displays"

"It's okay, I'll do it. You need to check the sales rates." she reassured, grabbing the step ladder from the side closet and climbing up to find the small package of gaming technology. Meanwhile, she managed to chat from above to her companion.

"I take it you're really excited about Joey coming to visit, I mean you haven't seen him for years and he was one of your best friends."

"He still is, and yeah, I'm looking forward to him arriving tomorrow, get a chance to catch up on stuff! You'll like him Kitty, he's a natural comedian, mainly he's not even aware of it."

"He seems to be a great guy, not to mention a top duellist from what you tell me. Also, sounds like he could make anyone laugh"

"Anyone except Kaiba," Yami pointed out appearing in transparent form. It was indeed easier for all three of them now Kitty was aware of the pharaoh's existence. They all got along well; not to mention could talk for hours, like oldest and dearest friends. "The only time that man would laugh is when he was able to torment Joey, calling him a dog, then smirk on Tristan and Duke trying to restrain him before he attacked. Personally, I thought it would have been funny to see that"

"You would, but Joey could have been hurt, you know Kaiba is no push over, mentally or physically, remember he nearly broke Joey's wrist at Duellist Kingdom by twisting it so hard?" Yugi commented.

"Still, I cannot wait to see what the great champions reaction will be when he sees the vein of his existence has returned." the spirit smugly chuckled.

"Let's just hope the store will still be standing by the end of their first encounter." Kitty remarked, still rummaging through the shelves.

"You kids just finish up, I'm going back into the chambers of the puzzle to rest. I'll need the energy for laughing at Kaiba tomorrow. After all, there's not need to penetrate his thoughts when someone else will torture him for me." the darker half suppressed hysterics as he disappeared again, leaving the older teens on their own.

"Is he always like this Yugi? I mean don't get me wrong! Yami is so friendly and courteous, but he seems to take a lot of pleasure in seeing Kaiba tormented."

"Not to worry, I know what you mean. It's just after I took over here and we no longer competed in tournaments, Yami no longer had the chance of duelling competitively, and he misses the thrill, so to speak. He especially enjoyed the challenge of battling Kaiba, and now that he can't show him up in duel monsters, it's a treat to see our famous rival being rattled up. Like I told you, he used to mess around in Kaiba's head for fun." he explained, sighing on how the all-powerful ruler of Egypt could be so childish at times. He was supposed to be the younger and more juvenile of them after all!

"I guess he's pretty competitive, and likes to have fun with his opponents, and since he once rule the world, he's used to being able to get away with it." Kitty giggled, as her friend nodded in agreement.

"Still, he's willing to help Kaiba if necessary, though its not always acknowledged. And is someone I have constantly been able to depend on." the lighter boy reminisced.

"Sounds great, I'm positive things will all work out through and through though...Hey, where is that box? I can't see it anywhere." she proclaimed, unsuccessful in finding the software components.

"It should be up there, it couldn't be anywhere else," he replied, turning to her as she scrambled around at the top of the ladder looking in a frenzy. Hard as he tried, Yugi couldn't hold back a smirk and snort at his girlfriends fumbling.

"What's so funny down there? Are you laughing at me?" she protested heartily.

"Sorry, but you looked like you were about to take a fit cause you couldn't find those parts."

"Hey, I'm only doing my job here" she muttered, turning around to look at him briefly, cocking her head pursing her lips in a cute fashion. "Now what are you sniggering at?" she questioned, noticing him mumbling suppressing splutters.

"You look so adorable when you pout like that." he smiled as Kitty turned pink.

"Sure, you're being so sincere." she mumbled mockingly, seeing right through the kidding tone.

"Well, you do look so sweet when you do that. Then again, the outfit you have on helps a lot." he grinned, seeing her being expressive in her clothing choice today.

She certainly wasn't afraid to show her gothic attitude, black leather knee-length skirt with chain wrapped around her waist and black ankle boots. She had a navy crop top on with several slashes through it revealing an indigo covering underneath, a biker jacket with the sleeves cut off, and finger-less gloves that reached her elbows. Of course, she had all her spiked wristbands and collar to accessorise with, as well as her dewdrop earrings and necklace and a blue bandanna tied around her auburn waves. That was definitely one of the many things Yugi admired about Kitty; her freedom in expressing herself and not caring what other thought of her. She was just simply herself.

"Thanks," she whispered tinting red on her cheeks. "I thought I would give some of your leather look a try."

"It suits you." he replied.

"Maybe a bit, I like it, but I still think...it's better on you." she flushed embarrassed. Yugi was of course in his own leather attire in dark blue trousers and black shirt with leather jacket and studded boots. She couldn't help herself at times, whenever she saw him in such suitable clothes, the word's _handsomely sexy _came to mind, but she bit her tongue. No way in Hell could she let Yugi know that!

"I still say you look so adorable, plus the blush intensifies that." he teased.

"Oh, will you quit it and help me look for...woah!" Kitty hollered.

Misplacing her feet, she had slipped off the run on the ladder and began tumbling backwards. Being so high up, her body gave into gravity, so the girl squeezed her eye's shut waiting for the impact with the floor. However it never came, as the other youth noticed her imbalance, deciding to position himself below. Instead of hitting the ground, Kitty fell into her boyfriend's arms comfortably, him holding her bridal style, soothing her that she could open her eyes. Blinking, Kitty wriggled slightly in the grasp, slinging her arms around his neck to steady herself.

"Wow, nice catch." she commented as she huddled closer, both for feeling secure, and the need to be close to Yugi. It was hard to explain, but the attraction was there to explain itself, a strange magnetism seemed to draw them closer, no matter what the hustle and bustle of daily life brought.

"No problem, not like I would let you break your neck...I'd be losing an assistant"

"Hey!"

"...And I couldn't take it if you were hurt, or be without you everyday." he finished, seeing her face light up once more. Giving her a soft kiss, Yugi wanted to continue, until...

"Well, this certainly is unexpected." a voice chuckled from the doorway making them both jump a little. Turning his head, the youth could see a tall figure staring at them, wearing blue jeans, loose green and blue T-shirt, sneakers and a denim jacket. He wasn't sure at first, but on closer inspection, there was no mistaking much messier blonde hair than before, honey eyes and an all around cheeky grin.

"Joey! What are you...I mean...what are you doing here?!" Yugi stuttered.

"What do you mean?! Aren't you pleased to see me Yug, this isn't the welcome I was expecting." the teen joked, giving a trademark goofy smile.

"No, it's just, you weren't supposed to arrive until tomorrow"

"Yeah I know, but the time for my flight changed so I had to leave a day early. I didn't call ahead cause I though it would be a great surprise! Then again...I'm the one surprised at the moment. I mean I knew things would have changed after a few years, but this is something I would never have guessed!"

Yugi blinked, not sure what he meant, until he realised he still held Kitty in his arms intimately. Turning scarlet, he set her down gently before turning to his old friend.

"Wow Yug, you little devil! I leave you for a couple of years, and when I come back you've got girls in your grasp, you sly dog!" Joey thumped him on the back playfully, before giving the boy a hug. At least this wasn't as crushing as the hugs he used to get; then again he had grown and was now only an inch or so shorter than his blonde companion.

"It's great to see you Joey! I can't believe it, we have so much to catch up on!"

"You bet, you've changed a lot, done some serious growing up Yugi. By the way, who's you cute friend? You been pulling chicks since we all left Casanova?"

"Quit it would you Joey," the younger boy blushed slightly, as did the young girl standing behind them. "Well, this is Kitty, my new assistant"

"Just your assistant?" Joey mocked.

"And...my girlfriend." he admitted, tugging on the hazel eyed woman's hand to stand next to him, slipping hand on her waist, not that she minded.

"I knew it! You lucky thing, she gorgeous!" he proclaimed. "Pleasure to meet you Kitty. Might I just say, you made a good choice, my man Yugi is the bets choice for a boyfriend, he would never do anything to hurt you, you're real lucky, as I'm sure Yug is too."

"Well, thanks a lot Joey, nice to meet you." she mumbled, shaking his hand politely. Yugi was right, he was very outgoing, loud and cheeky, but still had a charm and a very friendly persona.

"We have a spare bed all set up for you, so you can stay with us." Yugi put in.

"Thanks, I appreciate it...hold it, I take it gramps is still away from what you told me in your last letter, so are you saying Kitty is living with you?"

"Yeah, she's earning and saving till she can buy a place of her own."

"Pretty hard work, but you got spunk Kitty, I admire that!"

"Thanks...I think." she muttered, still, it was hard to hate Joey, he was simply too friendly to concern with in that way.

"If you want we can get you settled it now." Yugi offered.

"Sounds good, cause I can't wait to look around town and see some familiar places and people again, especially..." he smirked, just as the shop bell on the door jingled, as anther person walked it. Joey may have had his back to the door, but he could tell whom it was, grinning in triumph to himself. Sadly, the person couldn't tell who he was from behind, but they wouldn't be pleased to know anyway.

"Yugi, do you have my new Dragon boosters I requested?" the firm voice of Seto Kaiba asked, giving a curt nod to acknowledge Kitty. They didn't speak often, just a hello or good day usually, still, it was merely his nature; he held nothing against the girl.

Brushing off his trench coat as the clerk searched for the order, the CEO glanced at the back of the other person. He couldn't see their face, but he had the funniest feeling...Where had he seen that sloppy posture or scruffy appearance before? When Yugi finally found the package, Kaiba went forward to take it from the counter, colliding slightly with the other as their elbows slammed together.

"Watch it! Don't you have any common sense you idiot" he insulted, as he was about to walk out of the store.

"Nice to see you haven't changed that much over the years moneybags." a voice replied making the CEO freeze in his tracks. Gazing back, his mind reeled, it all coming back to him. No...it couldn't be

"What's wrong rich boy? Surely you haven't forgotten me already?" Joey questioned sarcastically, looking him straight in the eye. Truthfully, he was smirking greatly. Who could blame him? The look on Seto's face was too priceless for words!

"What the Hell...Wheeler! You..."

"Man Kaiba, I'm flattered you remembered me! It's been a while, but I can see some things will never change. I have to admit, things weren't the same since I left, I missed theses rare chances to piss you off, we really need to make up for lost time." he sniggered, patting the man on the shoulder, who was at the moment to stunned to say anything. Snapping out of it, his anger seethed and glared icily at the blonde.

"Remove your hand mutt, or you won't live long enough to understand the meaning of absolute torment is." Seto snarled, making Joey jump back a little, taking his hand away, though still feeling smug knowing he had pushed the right buttons to annoy the other.

"What the bloody Hell are you doing back here?! I thought I would finally get some peace and quiet for the rest of my life Wheeler, and now you turn up out of the blue! Please, don't say you're moving back here again!"

Maybe, maybe not, you'll have to figure it out for yourself," the man smirked knowingly. Though he wasn't planning to stay too long, it was great to fluster the powerful company owner, one of the things he missed doing ever since he left. "With all the questions popping up here, I have a couple for you Kaiba."

"I've got nothing to say to you snivelling pup, I don't need to tell you anything."

"Come on, we're all more mature now, besides we are all on equal terms here, everyone in this room is in a relationship after all..."

"Joey, you have a girlfriend?" Yugi asked surprised, then smiled. "Let me guess, its Mai isn't it?"

"Correct Yug! We just ran into each other while I was visiting Serenity. We talked, went to dinner, then I finally asked he rout and she said yes! It's been great, we have a blast together."

"You're forgetting mongrel, you have no right to assume I have anyone so to speak. It's obvious for those two behind you, and you explained how your love life _finally _took off, but what makes you think I would waste my time in a frivolous skirmish?" the blue eyed man retorted.

"Well, I think you better rethink your answer smart ass, because this says otherwise." Joey gave a cocky grin before pulling a newspaper out of his duffel bag he had been carrying. "I got the early edition due to the time difference, but by tomorrow this should be hitting every news stand in Japan."

"What are you talking about mutt?"

"Simple, an article right here, let me read it so we can _all _hear it." he explained clearing his throat before reading the column of the newspaper, which read as follows.

_Has Billionaire met a Match not in Money, but Matrimony?_

_Exclusive coverage of the soon to be global news on the lips of the entire population, especially grieving gold-diggers. Rumours have now spread across the planet that the most valuable bachelor on Earth may have his heart set on a one and only. Is it true? Mere gossip against the business tycoon? Substantial evidence says it all._

_The worlds wealthiest youth Seto Kaiba, president of Kaiba Corp, inventor of gaming technology, renowned duellist and Japan's most attractive billionaire, is finally said to be taken after many years of seemingly never willing to settle down for anything. However, flying stories over the continents and some interesting proof show that the relentless businessman with a heart of ice has traded in his laptop for love._

_A month or so back, it was discovered by board members that the famous teen had been ducking out of several meeting and conferences to make big time deals with no detail whatsoever. Suspicious, some of the executives decided to ask security for the company to tail him to discover what he had been doing in his spare time. Reporters also caught wind of it, and joined the hunt. After a few days of difficult tracking, due to the shiftiness of the young CEO, they finally found him to be hanging around a secluded area of downtown Domino, were no one ever bothered to venture. It seemed he was simply doing nothing, but just as the teams were about to give up, they noticed someone else coming towards the businessman. He had been waiting for something, more pacifically, someone._

_Photographic evidence not yet in print as well as eye witness accounts claim to have spotted him with a young woman on a number of occasion's, now showing the heartless billionaire has been sneaking out to meet some secret sweetheart. Descriptions of the girl are not yet confirmed, but she has been seen on many accounts around the large Kaiba estate and the main company headquarters. More will be brought out soon once clarification proves the authenticity of the claims._

_So, to all Kaiba fan girls, and guys, you may be out of luck unfortunately, as Mr Kaiba seems incredibly taken with his mystery lover. They are even some tales that photos show the couple embracing, holding hands, even kissing full on away from prying eyes. No one yet is sure of what the outcome of the whirlwind romance, but if these strange stories are true and things are this serious between the unsociable businessman and the new found love of his life, don't be surprised if they disappear to chime their private wedding bells. After all, I doubt they want a stampede of angry fanatics of the CEO trying to break through the church doors!_

Once Joey finished reading, the three of them turned to stare at the startled executive. He was trying to look unfazed, however the slightly glowing red tint in his cheeks said otherwise. They all noticed how Kaiba was avoiding their gaze, a clear give away of on rich boy! Spill! Who's this girl you've been seeing? She must be something special if you avoided company business just to meet her!"

"Wheeler, it's all silly rumours, someone merely made it up. They...well...don't even have any real proof! They probably made up the fact there are photos in hope of selling more papers. This isn't the first time they've made up scandals about me you know."

"Come on! We won't tell anyone, it can't be made up if they've already got it bouncing all over the world. It wouldn't be printed in papers in other countries if they didn't have justification."

"Kaiba, you can tell us if something's going on. We wouldn't go blabbing to the papers." Yugi reassured.

"Your concern isn't valid, I already told you. It's Not True! Give me that tabloid! I'll have to sort this out. And Wheeler, if you're planning on hanging around a while, stay out of my way, particularly if it's to do with this trash they've written about me!" he hissed as he stormed out, brooding over what to do. Intentionally, his thought wandered not on this affect on him, or his reputation, but of an innocent angel who could be scandalised for being involved. That's why it had been a secret in the first place. He had to protect her, his soul mate.

"Well, that was an interesting way to spend the afternoon." Kitty voiced. "Now, why don't we head upstairs and get Joey's stuff sorted."

"Sure, we'll be up in a minute, okay." Yugi answered kissing her lightly before she went up stairs.

"Yug, you think all those rumours about Kaiba are true?"

"I'm not sure Joey, it'll come out sometime. But for now, all I know is my relationship is real, and that's what I care about."

"I get you, I feel that way about Mai." the blonde agreed. "You're lucky pal, she's something, just don't lose her, cause I think there is promise for you two in the future, as in maybe Kaiba isn't the only one hearing wedding bells..."

"Oh shut up!" Yugi kidded as they headed upstairs, ready to talk of old times and the ones to come.


	8. Chapter 8: A Friend and A Fear

Man, I so didn't expect all that feedback! What a shocker, and only after about two days after it being posted! Thanks to you all, you made me so happy! Still busy, but I am keeping up with updates, difficult between different stories but no worries, I'll keep going! Now for the replies to all nice readers!

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: It is a shame, and more on the situation this chapter. Thanks a lot for you support of the story!

the1koolkitty: Hope it was cute enough for you. And I'm glad to know you like how the situation was handled by character's (Joey's teasing and Seto's anger) Glad you like it, would hate to upset you. Kaiba will be exposed a bit now on his little relationship, evil of me! Thanks a million, and sorry, but you didn't answer before, please say if the clothes are appropriate or if you hate them! Also wish to know if you are a goth, I'm just interested.

Pamster: All the reviews! I'm so flattered, thanks so much! Thanks for all lovely compliments on interaction between people, what was spoken about, the mystery, Yugi's visible emotions, the romance (still more to come on Kitty's fears) scene role-play (glad the line had a good effect) and the humour of interaction with Kaiba and Joey. Thanks a lot again, I appreciate this. Also, Yami will get a chance to laugh at this!

Dark Mage of sea 13: I understand, I'm swamped too. Thanks for the support, and for a proposal, just wait and see.

The Six of Hearts: more revealed in the chapter, so read on to find out! Thanks for the support!

Secluded Sapphire: I know, I do that as well, forgetting about my work and am too tempted to be reading and writing, so undisciplined. More on the secret girlfriend in the chapter, so hope you like it, thanks a lot as well.

Freakster: Thanks, since I know you are so busy! Why are you eating that sandwich if it is bad? In a sense it is funny with Kitty running, but I'm glad it worked out. Thanks a million! Waiting for a reply!

Chapter 8: A Friend and a Fear

"Food! I'm starved!"

The noise of thumping footsteps crashed through the apartment, as Joey came charging down from his room at the smell wavering from the kitchen. Skidding to halt by the table, he leapt into his seat, drooling profoundly as his friend came in behind after closing the store downstairs.

"Take it easy Joey, the foods not going anywhere, anyone would think you had been starving yourself but the racket you made, I heard all the way in the shop."

"Yeah, but I can't help it Yug! The food on the plane was lousy, no wonder they put sick bags on the carrier, it's not people disliking flying that's the issue; it's the fact no one can keep the disgusting lunch down." Joey exclaimed while Yugi shook his head.

"Well, I hope my food is an improvement to you Joey, Yugi warned me about your appetite so I made plenty." Kitty confirmed as she carried the plates in and putting them down. She had prepared hot Mexican chilli and fresh rice, as well as pieta pockets as well, so there was choice and variety. No sooner did the dishes touch the wooden table the blonde began shovelling. The other two looked at him in shock.

"Shouldn't he be inhaling between mouthfuls?" Kitty asked.

"You think this is something, you should see what can do to a large pepperoni pizza. Somehow he always manages to gorge without stopping for a breath, so I wouldn't worry too much."

"But Yugi, it's just that..."

"Just what Kitten?"

The hazel eyed Goth blushed greatly at the name. Lately he had been in the habit of calling her the adorable nickname, which always made her heart flutter considerably. She had said she liked the name but still went red no matter what. When the girl questioned Yugi on why he called her that, he merely smiled gently, saying that she reminded him a cute little kitten, tame, playful and sweet. Poor Kitty had to do breathing exercises to get her pulse back to normal and her face back to it's normal colour.

"It's just that..." she explained, in a warning manner. "That's five-alarm chilli, made with real chilli peppers, and it's really spicy."

Both of them looked towards their friend, only to see him turn the shade of a fire truck, with wisps of steam shooting out of his ears. Desperately fanning his scolding tongue, the youth panted heatedly, trying to choke out one word.

"Wa...WA...Water!"

Quick as a flash, Yugi ran back into the kitchen and grabbed a glass. Filling it with water, he raced back to see his girlfriend attempting to calm Joey down. Once the blonde had slurped all the water, he breathed out in relief, though was still ventilating steam and have warned me...about that." Joey puffed, still finding it difficult to get air back into his lungs.

"Well, maybe that will teach you check your food before you engulf it." Yugi scolded, seeing his poor friend cringe a little at being shown up. Kaiba was bad enough, but he didn't need it from his best pal. The young man smiled at him though.

"Just kidding Joey, just watch out next time, I doubt you want to spend your vacation here in a hospital."

"Yeah, sorry about that. And here I was thinking I'd never find any food that fought back when you tried eating it. Guess I was wrong there."

"Well, I'll try and warn you the next time I cook." Kitty laughed.

"To be honest, despite this dish nearly melting my tongue off," he replied, taking another small bite and grinning broadly "This is the best meal I've ever had!"

The rest of the evening the threesome enjoyed each others company. After dinner they all sat down and watched a movie, but Yugi explained to Joey on his girlfriend's issue with horrors, which then made sure they watched a funny film instead. Later on they played a few rounds of cards, like gin rummy, blackjack and five-card stud. Joey had teased them about strip poker, making both teens turn cherry; they certainly weren't ready for _that _yet. Unfortunately when the honey-eyed man started laughing at it, Kitty took the liberty of dumping the bowl of popcorn they had been eating over his head.

Soon they played a few duel monsters games, and Joey griped about being defeated by Yugi for the fourth time in a row.

"Man, no matter how hard I practise I never manage to win once against you Yug!"

"Yeah, but you were close that time. You had me pinned more than a few times I was lucky to get out. You certainly have improved your game."

"Well, me and Mai played a lot, and I took her to the cleaners a few times. Then again...she beat two out three in arm wrestling." Joey muttered, causing his friends to roll around laughing.

"Wow, some strong man!" Kitty chuckled, making the blonde fume a little.

"Hey! I still am one of the top-notch duellists around; I've beaten some pretty tough opponents. Bandit Keith, Espa Roba, Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Mako Tsunami..."

"Still, have you ever taken Kaiba down?" Kitty questioned, suddenly seeing him growl. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, he's just a little annoyed at the many times Kaiba made him look like a mutt." Yugi explained.

"Their arguing does seem pretty well known. How did you two end up being so competitive anyway?"

"Well, to be honest it just sort of happened. I mean, I was nice to him the first time I saw him just found out he like duelling so I offered to play him sometime. A friendly gesture, but he shoves it in my face saying he would have more of a challenge playing solitaire for Gods sake!"

"So you call him rich boy, he calls you mutt. You say moneybags, he says amateur..."

"And the rest is history. The beginning of our _so_ wonderful relationship!" Joey concludes, stretching out on the couch. "Still, like I said, I don't care what he calls me, I'm still the best!"

"I'm not so sure Joey, Kitty plays and she came pretty close to beating me a while ago. She has some skills." Yugi put in, squeezing his girlfriend's hand.

"Really, what she do, trade a kiss for a head start in life points?"

"Joey!" they both yelled at the accusation, trying not to go red at the same time.

"I'm joking, lighten up! Seriously, why don't we duel now Kitty, let me show how it's done."

"Maybe tomorrow Joey," she yawned, sitting up from her spot and standing over them. "Right now, I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed. Goodnight guys." Kitty mumbled, giving Joey a hug from behind, which he yanked her arms for.

"Woah, hold on there! You forget I have a girlfriend, and I would hate to make your boyfriend over there jealous...not that I don't think you're cute." Joey teased, returning the gesture, before letting her walk over to Yugi.

"Sorry Joey, but there is only one guy for me." Kitty smiled before embracing Yugi. He in turn pulled her down slightly, and kissed her sweetly while stroking her auburn hair with affection.

"Aw come on! Get a room you two! I'll be scarred for life if you keep that up." Joey mocked, covering his eyes and faking hissing in pain. Pulling apart, Yugi bid her goodnight verbally, as she climbed the stairs and disappeared.

"I think I have something-special here Joey, I can feel it." Yugi commented on touching his lips briefly.

"You ain't kidding, I'd have to agree there. I can definitely see something meaningful between you."

"Really?"

"You bet, only...would you keep the mushy stuff to a minimum while I'm staying here. I didn't come half way around the world to watch my best friend get laid..."

"That's it!" Yugi hollered tossing a pillow at his friend so it smacked him in the face. Laughing, Joey ended up picking up another cushion and trying to smack his friend though missing and getting a mouth full of feathers from the other attack. Soon the games turned into a concentrated pillow fight.

Little did the boys know, Kitty was watching them from the top of the stairs, smiling down on them. It was nice to see Yugi happy with his friend, he had been so lonely and outcast before, and now he could be with his old buddy and laugh it up like they used to. She could tell it meant a lot to him and was happy, as she kept looking down on them.

"Wonder if it was like this all those years ago." Kitty mumbled to herself.

"Yes, it was just like this."

The poor girl nearly jumped out of her skin on hearing the voice from no where. Spinning around, she came face to face with Yami. He had decided to wander around and had projected himself out of the puzzle. It did help he could now speak to Kitty as well, since Yugi was with Joey, and he couldn't appear in front of the blonde. Though he had an idea of his existence, seeing the pharaoh like this would probably freak him out.

"What! Yami! Please don't sneak up on me like that, Christ I nearly took a heart attack."

"Sorry, Yugi can usually sense when I appear so he doesn't scare so easily. Still, I thought it would be funny."

"Yeah, and I'm not laughing. So...was Yugi like this when all his friends were around?" she asked, and Yami nodded.

"I'm just pleased he got to see someone else from his past again. Writing letters and talking on the phone is fine, but doesn't quite compare to this."

"Well, I'm glad and might have a plan to help out more, if you an help me a little."

"But of course"

"Anyway, I'm going to sleep, night...by the way, tell me, was that you I heard snorting with laughter at Kaiba and Joey in the Games store this afternoon?" Kitty asked, but never got a reply. The spirit bit his lip before going into hysterics! He laughed very hard before disappearing, no doubt where he could have a fit without attracting attention.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kitty chortled, before going into her room and closing the door.

* * *

"Why do we have to go today? I already got a mouthful from Wheeler, two doses could kill me!"

"Will you stop fussing Seto. Come on, Joey will only be around for a little while, and it's not like you'll run into him often. I just need my new cards, he probably won't be out of bed yet anyway."

The CEO huffed as the limousine came to a stop in front of the small business. He already had enough of the mutt's petty taunts from the surprise of seeing him back in Domino yesterday. Just when he thought his life was settling, someone had to drop a whimpering pup on his doorstep. It had to happen when things were working for him. Kaiba Corp was eliminating all competition in the gaming market, plans for expansion were in progress, word on Kaiba Land was spreading like wildfire and he finally was content, having fallen in...

"Come on big brother, let's go! The sooner we're done, the sooner you can leave. That's what you want, isn't it?" Mokuba pressed as he got out and stood on the pavement by the shop doors. Sighing, Seto strutted up and went in with his sibling. Unfortunately the welcome was not what he hoped...

"Top of the morning to you moneybags!" Joey chorused, sitting on the counter grinning, while sipping a glass of orange juice. Kaiba was ready to pounce if his brother hadn't held him back and told him to keep calm.

"Hey Joey, long time no see." Mokuba chirped.

"Good to see you too kid. Certainly hope you're doing well in school. After all, we'd hate it if you turned into a stubborn sourpuss like your big brother there." Joey mocked, pointing to the elder teen. That was what set him off.

"Stop filling my brothers head with you dribble Wheeler! The last thing he needs is to have his IQ drop from being exposed to you!"

"Really, who's more stupid? You're the one who can't even keep his little love affair a secret from the press." Joey retorted, causing Mokuba's eyes to widen.

"Seto...this is great! When did you get a girlfriend?"

"Wow, this must be big on you rich boy if you didn't even tell your brother about this!" Joey exclaimed.

"That's because there was nothing to tell him about! I don't have one Mokuba; it's just some bogus story in the newspapers cooked up. Another way to make a little money by spreading scandals on me."

"Then...maybe you should make a complaint to the media quickly." Kitty's voice echoed from the stairwell, as she came down with Yugi grasping something in her hand.

"Whatever you're trying to say, spit it out!" Seto snarled infuriated. Slightly annoyed, the girl thrust the paper into his hands.

"Because now the story has spread here. The tabloids are having a field day." Kitty explained. The CEO looked through the print to see the same story again pasted in the gossip section. Gritting his teeth he scrunched the paper into a ball before tossing it away. This was not right! They were still promising pictures later on which made his blood boil. Now he would no doubt have to double security, since there would end up being a hoard of protesting fan girl's outside the mansion and Kaiba Corp by the afternoon.

"Take it easy Kaiba, I'm sure you can clear this up." Yugi reassured, but the man was too busy fuming to listen.

"Just get your cards and let's go Mokuba, I have to clear up this mess!" Seto threatened. The younger boy cringed slightly at his sibling's tone, but Yugi was quick to give him the pack of cards he wanted. However they never got through he front door of the shop, due to screaming and loud gunshots erupting outside.

"What the Hell is going on out there?" Kaiba growled, but nearly took a heart attack on a stray bullet barely missing him, as it broke through the glass part of the door.

"Everybody get down!" Joey cried out as they all crashed to floor on hearing the roar of engines, sirens and shots piercing the air outside in the street. Joey had ducked under the shelves, Kaiba gripping Mokuba close huddled under the window, while Yugi held a shivering Kitty behind the counter, feeling her quivering, just to pull her closer in reassurance. All the commotion also awoke someone else, who quickly panicked over everyone's safety.

'_Yugi! What in the name of Seth is going on out here? Are you all okay!" _the concerned voice of the pharaoh penetrated into the boys mind, as the ruckus outside subsided, expect for siren of police cars, officers now trying to calm people down in the streets.

'_We're okay, just a little shaken. Yami, please, could you go outside and check what was going on? I don't get what could have caused all that.'_

'_Of course Young one, I'll be back in a moment.' _Yami voiced, as he silently swooped outside unnoticed. He was horrified at the sight, so much destruction and vandalism carved all over the once pleasant place. The police were asking questions and no doubt would want something from his friends in testimony. He managed to grasp what happened in hearing brief part of conversation from still shaking people.

"I thought that gang only terrorised their own town, why are they now on the move?"

"They've destroyed everything in their wake, even the police are afraid of them..."

"Must be another issue on their deals, wonder what their after..."

The spirit slipped back into the shop, and told Yugi of all the details he got from listening in on people, of this violent gang gone on a rampage for some unknown reason and how the law officials were getting stories from everyone. The others straightened up, though still unnerved, and were going to talk before hearing shouts from outside.

"Come on men! You bunch take more accounts for evidence; the rest of us will follow! They're headed for the park!" an officer shouted as the brigades rushed down the street in cars, sirens still blaring in the distance. No one thought much on it, until they saw Kaiba had gone very white.

"Seto, are you..."

"Take the limousine back to the house Mokuba and don't leave until I get back, I have to go and check something." Seto rushed, and was gone before anyone could question what was up with him.

"You better do as your brother tells you Mokuba, it isn't safe here." Yugi said, as the boy nodded and left. The others watched, as he drove off in the black limo, hoping things would calm down. It was then that the boy noticed Kitty was crouched on the floor, looking at something in her palm. It was the bullet that had shot through the door before, but not she was seriously beginning to freak out, staring at the silver implement of death, or more importantly the symbol carved in it...

"Kitty, are you all right? You look a little sick...Kitty?"

The boys didn't, get an answer, as the poor girl suddenly fainted and would have hit the hard floor if Yugi hadn't caught her swiftly, holding her close. Though before hand, he could have swore she was muttering as she collapsed. It sounded like...

"I won't...go back..."


	9. Chapter 9: Truth Hurts

Sorry, I was banned from posting for a while, but no worries, I'm back. I apologise for the delay! Thanks so much for the support last chapter, since I was rotten and left it at such a huge cliffhanger with a lot of questions. More answers in the chapter. Sorry for inconvenience, but because I work around 4 stories plus have school, things take time. Glad I got a good amount done at the long weekend. Next time I get off is on October 15th, so that gives me a whole week and weekend to write! Now for the replies!

Pamster: Pleased that you found it funny, as you did want Yami to get a good laugh at it. Also, he is protective and would be swift, just a reliable person. Glad you like the side stories too, more on them this chapter. I do think it makes it more dynamic. I thought the nickname was a sweet touch. Thanks a lot for all support, and hope you're okay, I heard of the hurricanes hitting Florida.

Secluded Sapphire: You have to wait and see, but I promise a lot more is revealed in this chapter. Also, more on Kaiba's love life, first thing, read if you don't believe me! More is shown you'll be happy to know. Thanks a lot for the encouragement!

Dark mage of sea 13: You will discover more about the last quote, among other things. True things are getting sinister, and will continue to do so, but with some sweetness too. Thanks a million of the enthusiasm!

The Six of Hearts: Try not to fall off the seat, I don't need anyone suing me for injuries because of my story. The suspense will calm a bit in this chapter. Thanks for the review!

michelaski: Confusing I know, but there will be more in this chapter. Hope you like it!

Also, to the1koolkitty, could you please say if I have your character right? It's been bugging me that I've been making you out of sorts. Even if there is a tiny thing you want altered; let me know, please!

Hope you all like it, now on with the story. Also, need an opinion I might do a little shot to fit in the story. Since Halloween is coming soon, also timed well in the story, so anyone want a special chapter on a Halloween event? Let me know! Love SGCred xxx P.S. R&R!

Chapter 9: Truth Hurts

Rushing through the streets, his feet carrying him with great speed, Kaiba swept past all onlookers no longer caring. Thankfully few people were around since the attack of the wild motorcycle gang, all having headed for safety. The trail of destruction was still evident as he raced through the town, still seeing broken windows, cracked pavements and crumbling walls. He followed the path of terror, picking up his pace more, fretting inwardly.

Skidding to a halt, he found himself in front of the park entrance. The police were leaving the scene, obvious that the bikers had gone another route further to the outskirts. However damage was clearly shown, seeing the tyre tracks of bikes through the peaceful natural setting. Trees had been decimated with the bark and branches trailing on the ground while flowers had been ripped from the earth. Benches were broken, and ornamental fountains cracked from gunshots and lashings of swinging biker chains.

The CEO made sure the coast was clear of police before going inside the dead end setting. Glancing around, he held no emotion to the waste laid bare in the area. Shuddering still at the chilly breeze, he kept going, walking off the path. Soon he made his way through the small glade, hidden to others. Fighting off branches in his face, Seto kept going until he came to a small clearing. Light caught in the grove, as he looked around, blue ocean eyes anxious. No one would ever say it was even possible of the icy hearted businessman to get upset over anything. However, just now small beads of sweat and fear trickled down his brow, still stalking in the secret haven, looking for something unknown by all.

Finally he came to a breaking grassy hillside near a small pond full of lily pads and some wild blossoms. At least this part hadn't been caught up in the outer chaos of the rebels that had swept into Domino like a hurricane. Snarling to himself, he was ready to just turn away, when he heard something. A small whimpering was coming from the other side of the pool, muffled by the breeze whipping through the tall grass stems. Pacing over, he traced his gaze toward the far end of the spot, until he spotted...movement!

A shaking form was lying in the grass, croaking in their throat from pain of some sort. Trying in vain to cradle their chest, the trickle of blood was still noticeable from the wound. The lean figure was spread over in the dirt, wheezing in an attempt to regain lost breath in their lungs. A soft complexion reflected in the edge of the water, An almost foreign appeal was there, soft dark hair and shining eyes, this girl was struggling to hold in the agony.

Now close to panic, Seto hurried over to crouch beside her limp body, still crying out quietly with light tears dripping down her face. No one would believe it if they were told so, but Kaiba put his arms under her form, cradling her into his chest, soothing her. The female didn't struggle, merely embraced the warmth. Not usually an emotional person, it was strange to the man how this felt, but he allowed it none the less, despite the damp stains of salty tears and stifling blood sticking to his shirt. On seeing the red marks he took action. Firstly he called on his cell phone for a car to pick him up privately, no questions to be asked or there would be Hell to pay. He then swept an arm under her, standing up with her still in his hold.

She still snuggled close, eyes half-lidded looking at him through blurry vision. Nevertheless the girl relaxed on seeing him. She was still croaking a little, trying to speak desperately. Kaiba wouldn't allow her to drain her strength and managed to hush to fall asleep while he went to the far end of the park where the car was waiting. Climbing in, he held her closer, ignoring the drivers stare. He would fire him later; right now he had bigger concerns.

_'Just hold on, you'll be okay. I promised nothing would happen to you. You have people who care and need you, who love you...like I do my crystal.'_

* * *

"Is she going to be okay Yug?"

"I don't know Joey, she just collapsed, I can think what could have possibly happened."

"Well, that attack was pretty freaky, maybe the stress of the situation just got to her, I know I was ready to scream at the thought of that wild bullet shooting through the door."

Yugi nodded to his friend as he continued pressing a damp cloth onto Kitty's face. The whole scare of the gang's rampage had ended a few hours ago, but the poor girl was still out cold. No doubt it was a frightful experience for anyone, but it seemed to have affected her more so. Something didn't feel right to the young man, as hearing the small muttering of words as his girlfriend passed out deeply confused him. What had caused her to act so strangely? Still, there were some answers in the bullet she had been clutching, now sitting on the table beside her bed.

"Well, not much we can do. Just let her rest up and keep an eye on her pal." Joey reassured, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, seeing worry fill his amethyst orbs. Nodding in agreement, Yugi followed his friend out the room. Still looking back at the girl before closing her bedroom door.

"Listen, I'm going to call Mai, I promised I'd let her know how I was doing, you know what she's like. I'll be in the living room if you need me."

"Sure Joey, go ahead. I'll just finish in the store then come back to check on her." Yugi insisted, seeing the blonde go downstairs. Before heading for the shop on the lower floor, the young man concentrated hard, letting the puzzle glow and see that ancient pharaoh appear beside him.

"I heard everything Young one. Is she okay?" Yami asked in a concerned voice.

"For now, I just wish I knew what was going on..."the younger boy exasperated as his world seemed to spin.

"You're concerned for her, it's normal for you to feel so protective of her Yugi. It's been clear this isn't just a flimsy relationship, there is a bond between you and Kitty."

"I know. Listen Yami, I have other things to do, and Joey won't want me freaking out over this, but I would feel better if I knew someone was..."

"No need to say it Yugi," the spirit stopped his sentence, already knowing what he was going to ask. "I'll watch over the girl when you can't. While you're working or busy with Joey, I'll check up on her, and keep you posted if anything happens."

"Thanks, that means a lot, I appreciate this." the young man smiled at his darker side, who returned the grin, before disappearing to look in on the invalid. Sighing in some relief and feeling more at ease, Yugi went downstairs to manage inventory before closing the shop. It had been a long day.

* * *

Tapping his fingers impatiently on the armrest of the chair, Joey was beginning to snarl. It was important he talked to Mai about a lot of things. She was the one who insisted he call her if anything went on while he was back in Domino, yet she wasn't answering the damn phone! Hearing a click, he was ready to scream; it must have been the operator overseas saying there was no response again.

"Now listen here you worthless excuse of a customer service jockey! If you tell me to try patching this call again later once more I'll flatten you, cause it took twenty minutes to actually get through static! So you better have a better have something better to say to me you..."

"I certainly hope you're not planning to swear at me Joseph, because if I hear some edited words come out of your mouth I'll see to it that your lips are stitched together so you can become a mime!" Mai's voice firmly stated on the other end of the line, which made her boyfriend think twice about opening his mouth to continue.

Rubbing the back of his head, he proceeded to chat properly. Despite his slight scare when he heard her shout a threat from a good few hundred miles away, he was still grinning. True, Mai had a big mouth at times, just like him, never taking anyone sassing her lightly, as she preferred to flatten them first. However that was one of the qualities he loved most about her. They could have a good argument ever now and then if they had disagreements, like most couples, but with both of them being stubborn, they usually wore each other out. In this case they ended up forgetting what they were fighting over in the first place, and made up by cuddling up on the sofa to watch a movie or such. Well, no matter how long they would be together, Joey hoped all their arguments would end like that, cause it made them so much closer.

"Oops, guess you were right Mai, I do need to watch my language, especially around you."

"See to it that you straighten up before you come home from vacation from staying with Yugi." she scolded playfully, laughing to herself. Though he could be a pain, Mai had to admit, Joey was a sweet guy, and felt lucky to have him. "Anyway, speaking of which, how is Yugi? Still the same honest class a kid I remember?"

"Actually Yugi's changed quite a bit. For one he isn't a kid, he's about at tall as me now, and built out too. Still cheerful and friendly of course, but he seems more confidant and upbeat than ever. Then again, Kitty's probably to thank for that..."

"Kitty? Whose that...Oh my! Does Yugi have a girlfriend? This is unexpected." Mai exclaimed, astounded.

"Yeah, it's great isn't it. It must have been rough for him being alone when we all left, and with needing to run the store never got to make new friends. She's a real blessing on Yug."

"That's great dear, so come on. Details! Tell me what's she like!"

"Okay, calm down Mai. You'd like her; she's really nice, though apparently some bit of a loner, so Yugi really brought her out too. Overall a really good person, strong and willing. She helps Yug in the game's shop, and is using the spare room till she can afford a place. They make a great couple...only..." he trailed off, thinking on the recent events sadly.

"Only what? What's wrong, did they have a fight?"

"No, nothing like that Mai, it's...well a long story."

"I've got proper credit so the call rates on the phone won't cost too much Joey. Spill it, I have time." she encouraged.

So the blonde man went through all the details of what had penetrated the usually quiet Domino City. How this weird biker gang had rode and created havoc, nearly blowing them all to bits. Then on how for now reason Kitty fainted on sight of a stray bullet that came through the window. Mai gasped at the thought once he finished.

"Poor thing, she must be really shaken up, but it does seem suspicious. You guys better talk to her when she comes to. I can only imagine the state Yugi must be in." she flustered.

"Yeah I know, it's awful the way he's worrying. He cares for her a lot." Joey stated, hearing Mai murmur in agreement on the other end.

"Well, keep me posted on what's going on over there Hun. I better go, time difference shows I have to go before I'm late for work, can't keep beauty clients waiting." she ushered, about to hang up when she heard Joey call to her through the line. Halting her action, she asked what was wrong.

"Look, just let me say a proper goodbye okay. Love you." he whispered, making the violet-eyed woman smile.

"Love you too Joseph, say hi to the others for me. I better go, call me soon, missing you loads." she said blowing a kiss through the receiver before hanging up.

Grinning, Joey put the phone down. Nice to know his girlfriend still was looking forward to him coming back once his trip was over. He was really happy in that relationship, now all he had to do was try and help Yugi in his, seeing how upsetting the ordeal at the moment had him. Going up to bed, he thought on this, as well as his other romantic ploy for now; exposing Kaiba's secret love life. Oh, that would be sweet!

* * *

The next evening, everything was hushed inside the apartment, trying to settle after the disaster yesterday. People were cleaning up the mess left from before, but mainly people feared another attack. It was well known that the gang had disappeared after the rampage, and the police had no clue to their whereabouts. Many were stressed with concern, but for Yugi it was mainly concern for the girl lying upstairs, still asleep.

He had taken all opportunity to be by Kitty's side. When he wasn't busy in the store, or Joey offered to stand at the counter for a while to give him a break, he sat at her bedside. He ate his meals in her room, always making sure she wasn't running a fever, as well as holding her hand, some reassurance he was there, and hoping it would help her wake. Other times, Yami would watch her, taking care to slip into her mind sometimes, so as to be sure there was nothing corrupting her thoughts to cause this. Even Joey took some time to check up on her. He did it as a favour to Yugi, knowing how freaked he was over her safety.

Still late in the evening, the dark spirit was on watch while the other two were having supper, when he noticed some slight movement. Leaning closer, he could feel the girl's mind beginning to awaken and react. Since no one was around he spoke to coax her to open her eyes.

"Kitty? It's Yami, please, if you can hear me, open your eyes. Please, try dear girl, we're all concerned for you." he urged, hoping inside. His other half wouldn't be at ease till she was okay, which hurt the spirit to know the youth was upset.

Slowly, a glint of hazel could be seen behind her eyelashes, she whimpered straining to come back to consciousness. Slowly, they cracked open, and the older teen could make out a blurred vision of the Egyptian with crimson eyes looking over her kindly. Managing a weak smile, she attempted to prop herself up, leaning her back on the board, tracing her hand over the table to find her glasses, which she put on promptly.

"Hey Yami, anything interesting happen while I was napping?" she joked; though her voice was still hoarse a bit.

"You had everyone terribly worried my dear, we had not idea why you suddenly collapsed." he said, noticing how, she turned serious, looking away. "There was something about that attack that got to you, and it wasn't merely fear. Please, you can tell us what's wrong Kitty."

She was silent, not willing to open hr mouth over the matter. How could she, there was too much at risk in saying so. All those horrible memories flooded back, returning her to pain and misery. If the others found out, they would want nothing to do with her. Toss her out into the streets, even contact the cops to come and bring her in! She would be losing a life she had grown to love over the past few weeks, and even more so the people she had grown attached to.

"I don't want to talk about it just now." she muttered, trying her best not to cry. The ghost decided there was no point in spoiling the fact she was awake with this trauma. There was celebration to be done. Besides, there was someone she might feel more comfortable in talking to.

"Well, I'm pleased you're okay, I better go and tell Yugi you're all right. He's been worried sick since yesterday."

"What?" Kitty asked, "I made him worried?"

"Yes, he barely left your side when you were unconscious. He'll feel better knowing you're okay." he smiled, which she returned gratefully, looking forward to seeing Yugi again. If she had to tell the truth, it would be to him first.

In no time flat both boys hurried upstairs, the younger one managing to fool Joey into thinking there was noise upstairs, in belief Kitty was up, with a little magic from Yami to help with sound effects. The walked in to see her sitting up, forcing a grin. Joey, being such a softie at times, nearly burst out in tears, though tried to hide it as he hugged her.

"Don't do that again, you had us...I mean Yug really upset, though of course I wasn't concerned at all." he acted, making her feel better.

"Thanks for caring Joey." she replied hugging back. Grinning, the blonde made his way to the door, saying it was only fair for Kitty and Yugi to get some 'alone time' making them both blush a bit. As soon as he was downstairs, the youth sat down next to her on the bed, looking very relieved.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you up." he stuttered, no longer able to control tears of happiness. Soon she started crying too, as he squeezed her hand in more reassurance.

"Yami said you were kind of upset..."

"Kind of? I nearly went out of my mind with fear thinking you were really sick! Thank goodness you're okay." Yugi cried out, gripping her tight. She enjoyed the feeling of the warmth again, another thing she didn't wan to lose. Still, she had to come out with it.

"I take it...you know that something effected me to make me pass out." Kitty stated, not wanting to meet his gaze. However, Yugi cupped her face gently, needing to see what was tormenting her. It was intuition, if something was wrong he instinctively needed to help her, soothe her and care for her.

"You can tell me. I did think something was off when I heard you mumbling before you completely blacked out..."

"Huh? What did I say?"

"Something like... 'I won't go back'...what does that mean?" he questioned, seeing the hurt and pained expression she wore.

"It means, those guys in the gang, I know them somewhat. And I think...they're here for me, I'm the reason why they're here." she whispered, nearly breaking down into tears again.

This astounded the boy to no end. Why would anyone so vicious as those creeps want with his Kitten? She couldn't harm anyone; those brutes had no right. It was close to infuriating him, making his blood boil. For once in his life, Yugi felt truly angry, and he never got mad over anything. One thing was for certain; no one was going to harm his Kitten, he would make sure of it.

Crawling up beside her, he curled up next to her on the bed, putting his arm around her in a tight embrace. She leaned into his shoulder as he stroked her hair affectionately. No one had ever been this kind to her, which was why she couldn't lie to him about this. The truth wouldn't be easy, but she hoped she wouldn't lose Yugi because of it.

Her tears slid down her face, but then she felt the young man tilt her head up, as he gently kissed away the tears on her cheeks, before going to her lips. There was no resistance, it was comforting to know he was there, caring and loving. Lightly, he slid his tongue over her lips, carefully slipping inside her mouth. It was sweet foreplay as they kissed with more kindness and passion, as Yugi pulled her closer by hugging her waist, and Kitty attaching her arms around his neck.

Soon they broke apart for some air, just keeping close to each other in comfort. It was after a moment of pleasant silence that Yugi spoke.

"You may not want to talk about it now, but I'm here for you Kitten." he soothed, making her turning pink again at the pet name.

"It may be dangerous, and I have a got bit of explaining to do..."

"I don't care." he stated, catching her by surprise. "You are too precious to me Kitty, I swear...I'll never let anything happen to you." he promised, caressing her face.

They sat like that all evening, just basking in the glow of each other. The even t had been frightful, but had strengthened things between them even more. They needed all the power and will they could get. For now, they had a much more dramatic problem to face and danger lurking close by.


	10. Chapter 10: Nightmare in Reality

Love to you all, I am so thrilled about the responses. Nice to know people are enjoying this. Now that I'm on holiday for a while expect more updates, though I still have some stupid homework to do. Anyway, thanks to you all and hope you like the fact I can update quicker. Now for the wonderful replies!

the1koolkitty: No worries, I'm sure Yugi will always be there for you, he would never break a promise. Glad I haven't made you a mess, I can relax now! Anyway to answer Yugi there will be more on Kitty's secrets this chapter, though still hiding things, this plot has barely begun! Glad Lina liked the chat, and you'll have to read to find out about the girl (good intuition though!)

Dark mage of sea 13: Yes I do believe Yugi would be a good kisser, and I can't help it, I love romance. He will indeed always protect her, though it won't be easy.

michelaski: More on her problems this chapter, though more to come, things are never easy. Glad you liked it though, thanks!

samuraiduck27: Thanks for the compliment I appreciate it, hope you continue to enjoy it!

DJ Rodriguez: First of all, thanks a lot, I appreciate how you reviewed each chapter, I'm so astounded by your support! True, Yugi was sad when alone, but now things have changed for him. Glad you like the development of Yugi and Kitty being around each other, though as you could see Yami is a good person, though not always in control. Yugi does take care of her well, being such a sweetheart. Seto has developed, but his mood with Joey will never change (who is supportive of his friend relationship, though a goof about it!). Also glad you like the intimacy and the challenges they face will be tough, they need all the luck they can get. Pleased you liked the couples, and more on them and Kaiba's love life soon (I can confirm it's not Tea though!) as you can see things have changed for him. Anyway, I appreciate everything you said and hope you continue to enjoy this!

The Six of Hearts: Good, I was concerned I would be in trouble for that, though I doubt your brain cell count is low, I've read some of your stuff, and it's good! A lot of questions, but there will be more answers in the chapter. Though I may have to explain things later on, cause there is confusion here.

Una1: Yes, I love the sweet stuff too, I had to put it in, and glad Yugi is in character. More on Kitty's matters in the chapter, and I think Joey is a big softie at heart, though he tries to kid about it.

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Thanks a lot, as for Rebecca, we'll see. Not sure where it will go, but thanks!

Tayla: I'm pleased you like it, thanks for all the enthusiasm. Hope you keep enjoying it!

Also, a note to kidishcareish who reviewed my older story Magic of the Heart. Thanks a lot, nice to see people still like my first ever story! Hope you take interest in my other work too!

Now on with the chapter, R and R please! Love SGCred xxx

Chapter 10: Nightmare in Reality

_Footsteps echoed on the hard floor, as the figure ran and ran. Escaping was the only thing on her mind, chanting in the back of her brain. There was no option, fleeing was the only way. It was all for nothing, the pain, bloodshed and tears. No one thought on the truth. No one cared who was effected. It was surrounded in anguish and hate. Selfish wishes were fulfilled always, driven in the corruption of greed and power. It was a never-ending horror. No compassion existed in all the grief; it was spiral of hate and hurt. Nothing could be done; it couldn't cease. _

_Running far away, she was still followed but the pain and terror, the harsh reality. He was there to spiteful and hurting, clawing away all her dignity and hope. It was so desperate to rob all sanity and happiness from the wandering soul. How anyone could live with it was beyond comprehension of anything, the agony of merely existing, always fearing and running away. Still it pursued, never giving in, the need for suffering on others. _

_Running into a dead end, she needed to be saved. The wall towering above her head, there was no way out. The lonely path had condemned her for an eternity. Backing away as far as possible from the piercing monster, jealous eyes boring her spirit with envious green light, she felt something stick to her back. Something crimson, viscous, revolting...blood! The lives lost; ones now gone in vengeance. It reeked, clinging to her in hope of rebirth. Disgusting and mangled limbs seemed to reach for her, as the pursuer looked on in delight. _

_It was suffocating, consuming, and killing her slowly. The complete destruction taking over, bending her to the will. That's why she ran from all of them; it made her sick to associate with them. It had been necessary once, but not now. She had to be free, to find peace, joy and love. All had been neglected and lacked for a lifetime, and it was no longer acceptable! _

_Fleeing in the night she never looked back. She had taken out a mark before leaving, though they had as well. It was a trademark, a never ending cycle of control. They needed to show superiority, to weaken others below them, weak enough to submit, and be trampled under the massacre. She no longer cared for going over the tangled corpses. It had to be saved, her sanity and humanity, she needed to escape!_

_After all, it was only a matter of time before the darkness took over. If not, they would force her to perish at the hands of wickedness and truth..._

* * *

Bolting up in bed, Kitty wiped the sweat off her forehead drastically. Despite the perspiration that dripped onto the sheets as she swam in the damp, she was shivering terribly. It was a curse, that dream never failed to traumatise her no matter what she did or attempted to stop it. It had been effecting her more so now ever since the gang intrusion the week before. The past had finally decided to catch up with her, now in the process of tracking her down. Her roots would be unearthed, and what would her friends think? What would Yugi think?

Panting, she got up and went for a glass of water. She needed to cool down after the night terror that had almost completely eaten away at her soul. It gnawed at her fibre as she walked down the steps quietly, hoping not to disturb the two boys in the rooms down the hall. It was a horrid feeling; something she hoped would have gone by now. For the first time in years she had been happy, had friends and a beautiful relationship. She didn't want to loose that now.

Sipping the water out of the glass, while dabbing a few drops on her face to cool herself, Kitty contemplated what to do. By now she would have to tell them sooner or later. But how, what if they didn't understand? It had happened, being foolish enough to talk about it to others, and it landed her no where, except that one time it had resulted her in a fine at the police station.

'_No one really believes me, and when I go to the cops, it only causes more problems. If they find my files I'm doomed, and no one would be willing to protect me. I mean who would want to look after someone who has numerous charges against them? But it was all set-ups! I took all the falls, and I'm doing it now as well! Damn it, maybe it would be best if I just went. Even if I ended up arrested it would be worth it to see them gone too. Finally, Drake couldn't hurt me anymore or anyone else like he did when I was a kid...'_

"Kitty? What are you doing up?"

The girl nearly toppled out of the chair with fright. Steadying herself, she looked up towards the kitchen door, to see a figure looking at her, amethyst eyes burning with questions. She smiled lightly, trying to appear a little more awake.

"Sorry Yugi, did I wake you up?"

"Not really, I was getting up for a drink when I saw the light of the fridge." he explained as he took a seat beside her, looking somewhat worried. She nodded politely in return.

"I didn't wake anyone else did I?"

"No, Yami's in the puzzle in meditation so he would too focused to hear anything till he came out of it. And it would take a herd of elephants, or a large pizza with everything on it to wake Joey up, so it's just us...Maybe we can get the chance to talk about what's been going on. You are going to tell me what's been happening, right?" he asked, slipping his hand over her to reassure her.

"Yes, I promised I would, I'm just up...I mean.... I had nightmare that's all, no big deal." she muttered, looking down at the hand on hers. She squeezed in return, though her boyfriend still didn't seem convinced it was just a silly dream.

"You want to talk about it?" he questioned, looking very tense. Kitty just hadn't been herself since the whole incident with the gang raid and the bullet. He had calmed her, knowing they could face it together, but he still got the feeling she wasn't comfortable. It was the subtle things that he noticed, the weakness in smiles, hazel eyes losing their glitter, she played with her meals rather than eat them. Overall, she seemed to simply lose her shine, which he loved. This just wasn't like her, and he hated to see her in such a state, despite the fact she was trying not to show there was anything wrong.

"Really Yugi, I'm fine. Nothing to worry over..."

"Kitten, I know you too well by now. Talk to me please." he hushed, bring the hand up and caressing her face. No way could she lie to him really. The compassionate link they had wouldn't allow it. He was simply too caring, so much so she couldn't betray that trust.

"Well...It's about...the stuff I have to tell you about...the dream I mean. I've had it for as far back as I can remember. It's just the constant feeling I had of guilt and hurt. Things I felt ashamed of, things I shouldn't have done...but had no choice."

"Like what? I know would never really hurt anyone Kitty. Not on purpose..."

"But I did!" she cried out, all feelings bubbling over her. Tears were beginning to form, and the girl's breath was gasping in hate of what had effected her for so long. "They were people...just regular people! They never did anything and I had to...then there was the set ups, it was clearly robbery! I'm sorry...I don't want to go back to that!" she sobbed.

Tipping her head to stare at the table, Yugi could see tiny drips hitting the wood. Her fists were clenched, and it all seemed unclear as to what she meant. Gently, he reached over, wrapping his arms around her, so she moved up and was now leaning into him. Rocking her back and forth, the boy tried to pick out details of what she had been saying. It was very much like when he solved the Millennium Puzzle, trying to fit everything together, though in this case some of the vital pieces were missing, so it couldn't be solved till they were found.

A while later, the young man realised the girl's breath had evened out and was no longer crying. Tilting her head up, he looked to see she had fell asleep in his arms sobbing. Carefully, he pulled her close, and picked her up off her feet. Yugi carried her up to her room quietly. He crept over the creaking floorboards so not to stir Joey. Lightly, he put Kitty back on her bed, making sure the pillow cushioned her head as he pulled the blankets over her body. He planned to slip out then, but the girl was still clinging to him slightly, not willing to let the warmth leave. Yugi managed to hear her mutter something, half asleep that she was.

"Stay...don't go..."

Sighing at his sleeping angel, the boy couldn't leave her like that. He managed to slip in next to her on the bed, getting under the covers quietly, making sure not to stir her. His arms coiled around her frame, as Kitty snuggled closer into his shirt, mumbling softly, making the boy smile down at her.

Slowly but surely they drifted off to sleep, very close together, enjoying the embrace. It didn't appear that the girl was having anymore nightmares. Stroking her face before he slipped away into slumber, Yugi managed to whisper in her ear.

"Sweet dreams my beautiful Kitten."

Somehow, that soothed her, as the girl began to smile in her sleep. Though as the final thoughts reached his mind, the young man couldn't help but think; how deep were his feelings really for her?

* * *

All was hushed around the house now, not a thing stirred...Well, except for the content manner of Joey snoring in the room next door, chewing on the pillow as her dreamt of an all you could eat buffet.

On the other side of town, things were beginning to become just as disgruntled. Not even the staff made any noise at this late hour. The only one usually awake was a very grouchy CEO if he had extra work to catch up on before he decided to turn in to sleep for the night. No one would disturb him, as most of them had families to feed and couldn't afford to lose their jobs. It certainly was a pain in the ass to work for the gruff businessman at times and a lot of them detested him for the lack of appreciation he showed. Still, there were those who did know the truth, what lay underneath the ice of the young man, both of which were in the mansion right now.

A small amount of croaking erupted in a large bedroom suite in a towering house. The drapes over the open balcony window billowed in the night air, drifting a sweet fragrance into the vast room. The slight chill fluttered over the dainty furniture and quality treasures, to stir something in the big canopy bed. Mumbling and grunting with recent pain, it tossed slightly, unsure of where it was and what to do. Trapping itself in the silk sheets, it soon kicked out, bolting up straight, fully awake, though slightly sore.

Twisting around as it freed itself, it blinked, now beginning to take it what was around it, to be precise very unfamiliar settings. Struggling out of the duvet's grasp, it shuffled to the edge of the bed, standing rather shakily. Obviously the form had not given enough time to recover the use of its legs, still it managed to stagger over to the open window area leading outside.

It was now revealed as a girl, bathed in the new light of the moon coming out from behind the clouds. She blinked at the newly clear sky, starting to process what was around her, before recalling the stabbing sensation of before. Her skin was still the porcelain colour, but slightly red and swollen around her side. Her long dark hair rippled down her back, as she lent forward to feel the source of her agony. The wound had been bandaged where she had been struck. It would have been worse if she hadn't fled into the growth in the park, but it still stung from when those hooligans had rampaged through the park, her large crystalline eyes pricking slightly with tears.

But there was another matter on her mind. The reason she had been there in the first place, waiting patiently knowing he would be there on time...only those bastards had got there first. Had he cared? She was hoping so, after all, they had been through a lot together already, all sorts of dangers, ones that made her shudder at the memory. Thinking back to the previous incident, she could have sworn it was him. Leaning over her, taking her carefully into a care, silencing her so as not to waste her energy in speaking. She had to find him, surely he was here, and close by. The feeling was too strong to deny; it had to be true.

Limping over to the door with all the strength she could muster, her sore hands clutched the heavy door handle, pulling swiftly as the huge doors creaked open. The lavish halls were well decorated, warm colours filling her mind, so she warmed up a little. Looking in each direction so no one was there, she crept out of the bedroom, making sure the door shut behind her, though didn't slam. No sight of any guards, maids or any other individuals, so she wandered out, hoping not to cause any attraction to herself.

Exploring down identical corridors, she stumbled carefully over the long Persian carpets and watching out for the fine mahogany furniture. It was a never-ending maze, one of which it didn't seem to have an end whatsoever. Still, she kept up the pace for another hour before collapsing on the floor. She was exhausted still from the wounds endured, and because not fully healed, was unsteady. She had used up all energy in wandering through the aimless place. Sighing, she slumped to the ground, hissing a little as the stitches from the new injury burned her skin. She had enough scars to know it would endear for a while.

The noise however caught attention. She tried her best to ease out her unsteady breath but her body was too tried to function to her thought. The firm footsteps of someone echoed in the room beside her, heading for the door. The handle jolted open, to reveal an annoyed man, obviously worn out from lack of sleep. Not to mention his fears were piled as high as the stock exchange of his company.

"What the Hell is going on out here? Which one of you hired idiots is making a racket by strutting around in the middle of the night, because I promise you I'll..." Kaiba snarled, but halted on seeing the limp form crouched down near the door. His blue eyes once bitter with anger and weariness surprisingly softened; beyond slight worry trembled through him. Bending down beside her, he shook her considerably, only for her to slowly lift her head so their eyes locked. Attempting a small smile, she relaxed. Her search was over.


	11. Chapter 11: Hidden Identities

Hey to all readers again! I promised a speedy update, and here I am again! I did leave it at a crucial moment, so I better pick up quickly in case you guys get upset and try to hunt me down for the suspense. Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter, and I was overwhelmed by reviews! Thanks to everyone, and here are the replies!

DJ Rodriguez: Yes there is a lot more to Kitty that it seems, and Yugi is always there for her, so sweet. There will be some revelation on that this chapter, and more on Seto too. More on his mystery woman, and her purpose. Oh, not to worry, Tea is all yours. Thanks for the compliments and support I appreciate it!

Secluded Sapphire: Calm down, I promise I'll give more info in this chapter. I can say it is an OC, and I hope you like what I've done with her and Kaiba's relationship. Kitty is a victim to Drake, and she did realise what was going on the whole time, but as I'll show in this chap, she didn't have much choice but to go along with it. Yugi's there to help and Kaiba's lover is put up in more detail, maybe she will be revealed, just wait and see. Thanks a lot for the nice words, and to let you know ISDE has also been updated, and will be again at the weekend if you take interest.

samuraiduck27: Glad you liked the chapter and hope you continue to enjoy the story. Thanks!

Dark mage of sea 13: Yes, I love sweetness, so I had to put the romance in. Glad you approve, more to come, and no matter how much Torru complains, I will continue to make it nice and sweet.

Cartoon-Projector: I'm happy you like it so much just after starting to read it. I am a terrible romantic, so it will be fluffy, and thanks a million of the nice words.

michelaski: Sorry if it confused you a bit, I was hoping to put mystery there to elude people. Anyway, thanks for the support hope you continue to like it.

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Things are not what they seem though, so I hope you will be pleasantly surprised in the chapter. Some nice stuff with Kaiba and the girl, and as for Kitty telling Yugi, something will come into the open, but read to find out! Thanks so much for the encouragement!

The Six of Hearts: Take it easy, her identity will come out more in the chapter, I promise. Thanks so much for the enthusiasm!

Here's the chapter, and read to your hearts content! Love SGCred xxx P.S. R&R!

Chapter 11: Hidden Identities 

The entire mansion was covered in the blanket of darkness in the night. Staff had retreated for the evening, and would stay in the shadows till dawn's light, since they didn't wish to be fired for tardiness. These nights were usually quiet, secluded and isolated for the owner of the estate, a certain CEO with a heart of ice, known only with love to his younger brother, but that had all changed a while ago. Now someone else occupied his heart, and it was that very lost soul that was also awake, and enduring the nightly toils, then running into him.

Kaiba looked down on the frail form that had collapsed next to his bedroom door, realising this was not right at all. She was supposed to stay in bed, though it was some relief she had woken up, being unconscious for a few days since he found her. Squeezing her limp hand, she was indeed awake, though terribly shaken, having worn out the little energy she had beforehand. She looked terribly peaked, and he couldn't help but growl, she was far too weak to be moving around yet. No doubt she had come looking for him and exhausted herself in the search. Feeling her forehead, he realised she was contracting a slight fever, one which had plagued her when the doctors first examined her when he brought her home after the shooting when the gang had rampaged in the city.

Sighing, he gently put his arms under her and carefully hoisted her up bridal style. It was too long to trek her all the way back to her own room in the private wing of the medical facility in the house. Besides he didn't like the idea of leaving her alone again if she was coming round. He had to be there for her. Quietly, he went back inside his own room, with the figure him his arms.

Mumbling a bit, the girl shook herself to try and straighten the spinning thoughts in her head. It was all so confusing, she kept blanking out due to her frail state, and constantly had to wonder what was going on when she came around, missing some pieces of what was occurring. She could feel warmth at the moment. It was the same feeling as the day of the shooting when she was rescued from bleeding to death. That warm, loving touch that surrounded her, making her relax and forget the pain.

Stirring in the grasp, she tried to force her crystalline eyes open. She didn't have much idea how long she had been sleeping, but it was too long, that was for sure. The poor girl could instantly register who was carrying her, knowing all to well that sensuous feeling creeping through her skin as it embraced the comfort given. That fresh masculine scent made her snuggle closer than before, gripping his shirt in need of the soothing touch provided. Still she struggled to come to full consciousness. She desperately needed to see him for a few minutes in case she feel back into slumber, for who knows how long. Just to tell him what happened.

Sensing movement, Kaiba gazed down to see her twitching in his hold, obviously trying to awaken fully. Determined as ever, that was something to be admired. Relaxing at the thought she was at least somewhat active, he looked down with hidden affection. She had certainly changed things in his life drastically, but for the better. It had been over time he had began to appreciate things a lot more, especially the value of emotion all thanks to her.

As she huddled even closer into his chest, a secret smile played on the young mans face. At one point this sort of contact would have irritated him, but a good while ago that had all changed. Many things had been altered, and for once he didn't feel sour over it. He put her down on his own bed easily, covering her up to make sure she was comfortable. It was evident she would have to stay in bed for a few more days, as that bullet the doctors removed had been lodged quite deeply. Noting she seemed more at ease, he was about to turn away and continue with his paperwork, when he heard murmuring. Looking back, she was groaning lightly, limbs tense as she attempted to speak. Taking a kneeling position beside her, Kaiba looked at her as she choked out a few words.

"Se-to," she uttered breathlessly, words caught in her throat. "I'm sorry." she stammered. The air was catching in her lungs, rasping a little. In concern, he gripped her shaking hand to show he was there. She returned his touch with a tense movement of her fingers. Stroking the side of her face, Kaiba hushed her.

"You still need a lot of rest. Try not to wear yourself out by speaking." he reassured.

"How long...was I out for..."

"You were asleep for a few days. Thankfully no serious damage when it came to your injuries. Lucky you managed to avoid anything really bad with that gang riding around." he stated, checking over her, his blue eyes scanning for anything that had inflicted damage upon her.

"I'm sorry...shouldn't have been there...when those punks came..."she stuttered, but was silenced by Kaiba putting a finger to her lips, and for a rare moment, giving a small but pleasurable grin.

"Nonsense, I should be sorry. If I hadn't told you to meet me...you wouldn't have been caught in the crossfire of them ransacking the whole city."

"You couldn't know...they were coming, or heading...my way...it's not your fault..." the voice comforted, resting her head into the touch of his fingers on her face.

"You had me worried. When I couldn't find you I though something really awful might have happened." he whispered, though turning away, and the girl could see his other fist was clenched in anger. He didn't want to consider what could have happened, it was too awful to think of. The fact remained that the crimes of the gang didn't halt at attacking people, some deaths had been reported and who knew what else they would stoop so low to. It made them both tense, and in seeing how badly the thoughts were effecting him, she shifted in the bed propping herself to sit up leaning on the headboard.

"Lie back down, you're in no fit state to be moving at all." he exasperated, standing again before positioning himself as sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to persuade her to not strain herself.

"I'm fine, no need to fuss. Before you can into my life Seto, I had things rough and I still survived through it, remember?" she pried, making him nod at her.

They both could recall what went out some time ago, when things were different for them, just meeting and it had all been so strange. Eventually she had to explain her problems at home, which Kaiba had helped her with, now resulting in her coming with him to Domino to live. She wanted to start a new existence, especially with Seto, as in the process of helping one another, their relationship developed. The CEO decided then it was the best time to tell her of the news, of their exposure.

"Look, the papers found out, the story is now posted everywhere now, so we're going have to sort some matters out." he explained.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I want to try and calm things down, hopefully take it to some foolish scandal level, that way we can still have privacy, at least until we have to speak out to the press of the truth." he said. While saying that he moved a bit closer so he could lie back with her, holding her around her waist.

"But... you will tell Mokuba now I take it?"

"He's too intrigued to be kept in the dark. He would find out in his own manner even if I didn't tell him," he chuckled a bit, but on seeing her far out expression. He cupped her face so she had to look at him showing trust. "Don't worry, he'll be happy to know there will be someone else in the family. You know he likes you, I just didn't say you were coming back with us cause I needed to make sure we could live properly and privately before telling him he would have a new sister."

"That will be a while off yet though..."she grieved.

"But you agreed didn't you? Or don't you want to be Mrs Seto Kaiba?" he teased a bit, making her perk up slightly.

"I won't be the only new one here though...Oh, there are okay aren't they?" she flustered, realising if she had been asleep the last few days, she had left something important out.

"Relax, one of the staff nurses and carers went to the apartment to look after your siblings. I'll call tomorrow so they can come see you. They might as well get used to living here anyway. Now with the paparazzi around this is the safest place for them."

"Good," she uttered though slipped a bit to the side. Luckily Kaiba held her close, seeing how tired she really was.

"Go back to sleep. It'll be better in the morning." he whispered, laying her down on the pillow and getting off the bed to she could drift off. He stroked her face and kissed her forehead, though he did bend down and claim her lips lightly as she began to slip into slumber again.

"Night, love you Seto." she sighed finally letting her breath even out as she slept.

"I love you too Melisanne." he replied, walking back to his desk to finish off some work before going to sleep himself, relieved things would work out now.

* * *

The day was a lot brighter, as the town had finally began to unwind after the raid of the bike gang. Everything was slowly going back to being peaceful and tranquil. People discussed the matter that the police had failed to discover where they had fled to, if they were hiding in the city. Mostly though, everyone was hoping they had just left and wouldn't come back.

The wind rustled around the town giving a kind breeze in the early summer warmth. It caught up everywhere and spread the forgotten fragrance of the season, a time were most would simply relax. It even drifted into the back alley behind the Games Store, where it ruffled the auburn hair of Kitty, who was just taking the trash out and checking on the shipments from the back entrance of the storage room.

Her hazel eyes were a lot more settled now behind her silver glasses, having the chance to recover. Though the nightmare was still reasonably fresh in her mind, but the horrid images had been subdued for now. She had been settled by and unknown source, and was unaware of anything till the next morning.

After falling asleep, she had awoken that morning in an enclosing comfort, snuggling into her pillow, which had been surprisingly warm. It was then she had realised it couldn't be a cushion; it was far too structured and firm, and had a lingering small of sweet innocent spice, ginger and cinnamon. The other problem was that the pillow seemed to be cuddling her back! Her orbs had fluttered open, only to cause her to blush incredibly brightly. It had felt so nice having Yugi so close, looking incredibly peaceful as his blonde bangs fell over his closed eyes.

She had managed to get up, make breakfast for him and Joey when they got up and the day had been peaceful so far. When her boyfriend did wake though, there was a tint of pink dusting his face, obviously having the same reaction to the thought of what happened as her. Not that she would mind if it could happen again though. It had felt right being so close and it was sweet of him the way he looked after her interest. Kitty only hoped, though was slightly embarrassed by the idea, yet excited too, that there would be a point when she could always wake up next to Yugi, in more ways than one. That really made her flush!

'_Things are developing now. It may be utterly strange, but it doesn't feel that way. Yugi is so good to me, hard to believe I could ever like him more than when I first met him. These emotions are changing, the liking into something stronger. I can't help it! I know soon I'll have to explain everything if I want to expand things between us. I was worried before...but now I think it will be worth it, Yugi and I can be even better off together. Our whole relationship is changing, is it possible that...I may be...'_

Her thoughts ceased on hearing a crash from the alleyway. At first, the girl assumed it was just the trashcan being tipped over by stray cats, but something told her it was much more. Quickly, the soothing wind turned to an icy breeze, the feeling of eyes on her. Kitty tensed, seeing shadows lurk miserably in the gloom of the back way to the busy main streets.

"Who's there? This isn't funny, so if you're just playing pranks, leave before I go to the police on you all for trespassing..."

"Yeah right Kitty cat, we know you would be to afraid to snitch to the cops." a sniggering voice hissed, though the girl began to shake recognising it, though not wanting to believe it.

'_It can't be, it just can't be! How did they find me?'_

From the shadows, a dark figure loomed out of the gloom. He was a tall punk, very bulky with muscled limbs. His ragged denim shirt had the sleeves torn off, his jeans ripped in many places with big stomping boots, all decorated with several skull bands on his arms, and a matching earring, as well as his eyebrow, nose and tongue being pierced. His chestnut hair with black streaks was deadly spiked and straggling, a smirk on his face as he cracked his knuckle, dangerous maroon eyes flashing.

"What's wrong pretty Kitty? You don't look that happy to see me. I'm hurt." he mocked, seeing the poor girl back up into a corner.

"No...can't be...what the Hell are you doing here Razor!" she spat, angry as well as afraid.

"Why looking for you of course. Took us a while once you ran for it, but thankfully some of the other gangs saw where you were heading. I take it you must have heard of our arrival a few days ago."

"I know, how did you find me?"

"It wasn't that hard. You know better than anyone Drake has a lot of allies everywhere. We got one of them reporting they spotted you outside the warehouses around here, said you were with someone as well. The boys matched up you were with this Mutou guy, famous for his duelling skill, and the resources said he owned a little shop selling game crap. Not too hard to find you, now why don't we make this easy, okay"

"I don't know what you're..."

"Don't play with me Kitty cat! You're coming back with me. The boys missed you, especially Drake, he wants a kiss when I come back..."

"The you can kiss him, I'm not going anywhere Razor! This is my home, I won't go back to the gang."

"You're a very ungrateful little bitch! Drake's looked out for you your whole stinking life, and you repay him by running away!" he hissed, moving in closer, though Kitty backed off.

"You bunch never cared about me! I was only a tool to be used to help you in your schemes. I would have let a long time ago, I knew the truth, but I didn't have the resources to find a safe haven. I'm free now and you can't take me back!"

"Well see about that!"

"Just stay away from me! Don't come any closer." she panicked, back hitting the wall, as the ogre towering above her got ready to strike. She screamed, worried it would all be over for her there and then.

"Leave her alone!"

They both turned to see Yugi standing near the back, for the first time looking completely outraged!


	12. Chapter 12: Deeper Connections and Longi...

Hey to all! Sorry for the delay school has been hectic! So much to do, so little time. Anyway, I loved the fact people are enjoying the story, I loved all the reviews so thanks so much to everyone. This has actually beaten my first story in reviews, (up to 111 and it isn't even done yet) wow! Hope you aren't upset I kept you waiting. There will be a lot revealed this chapter, and much happening, which I hope you will like.

Also if anyone is interested in Seto and Melisanne, how they met and came together, read my other story Inner Scars Deep Emotion if you wish. Let me know your thoughts everyone and now for replies!

Cartoon-Projector: Pleased you liked it, and it is hard to picture him angry, I admit. Still it has a purpose, and also will show the new feelings he's experiencing. Thanks so much!

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: I thought it would be cool to see him in action! Glad you liked it, and yes I'm sure it will work out. Kaiba did do well, and sorry for the spelling and such, I'm an awful typist at times! Hope it didn't put you off. Thanks so much for the support:

samuraiduck27: Yes, hopefully Razor will be trounced, and hope the suspense was worth the wait. Thanks a lot for the kindness!

Jon Williams: I'm so flattered, thanks. I never thought this could be as good as the series, which is fabulous! I appreciate the support!

Dark mage of sea 13: Yes, looks like the timing was good, and glad you are so enthusiastic. Thanks a bunch and hope you enjoy this!

DJ Rodriguez: I'm so pleased you liked the moments with Kaiba and Melisanne, hard to make him touching, but I tried. Yes, I bet you could be good help against Razor with Yugi. Hopefully Kitty can be protected but it won't be easy. Thanks so much for all the words!

the1koolkitty: Yes, you were right about Melisanne and Kitty is in trouble. Don't worry, I think you will enjoy this chapter, let me know. Glad you could review and I had to do a cliffie. Couldn't resist! Also, hope you managed to read Spiritual Desires and let me know your thoughts! Did the email reach you? Tell me so I know if I should send it again! Hope you enjoy what I prepared this chap!

The Six of Hearts: Good thing you can rest now, but I hope you still enjoy the stuff to come, I did leave it hanging last time. Appreciate all the support!

Michelaski: Glad you got things cleared up and can see the story. Pleased you liked it and hope you continue to!

SukiLovesAnime14: I'm happy you like it and I will continue. Hope you still enjoy it later on too! Thanks!

Younglink87: Thanks for the comments, it will be good to see Yugi fight, and yes, I believe Kaiba I cute when he's a bit less harsh! Appreciate your words!

Una1: No problem, it was nice to hear from you again. Glad you like what I'm doing with Melisanne, and yes, Yugi is ready to deal with Razor, he may be gentle, but very angered over anyone hurting Kitty. Hope you like it and thanks so much!

Chapter 12: Deeper Connections and Longings

Everything seemed so disorientated in the sight. Despite the calm nature of surroundings the tension and anger in the air was evident, though unexpected in such circumstances. It was especially surprising in the young man standing in the back alleyway, normally so peaceful and kind looking terribly infuriated. It was completely out of character for Yugi, but then again, he had never faced such a challenge before, never felt so strongly for someone, and absolutely was not going to let this thug get his way, not with _his_ Kitten!

'_No way in Hell am I going to let this brute do anything to harm her! I know I'm never angry but I can't help it, it's obvious this guy refuses to go nicely, so I have no choice. After all, I promised Kitty nothing would harm her, ever! I always keep my promises, I don't care what happens, as long as she's safe.'_

"So...you're the twerp who's been hiding Kitty-cat all this time. Hate to ruin the fun, but I have orders for her to come back with me, so you'll have to find a new playmate." Razor spat, suddenly lunging out and grabbing the girl's arm, yanking her into a tight grip she couldn't escape from. She choked as an arm slung around her throat, squeezing powerfully to cut off her air supply. It just made the young man madder in seeing the terror in her hazel orbs, already outlined with shimmering tear drops.

"Let her go! I'll fight you but you have to leave Kitty alone, she's done nothing to deserve this!" he bellowed in fury, his knuckles white due to his clenched fists. The girl was already wary for her boyfriend's safety, knowing what Razor was capable of, but she wasn't the only one.

'_Yugi! This guy looks lethal, I know you want to help Kitty...but maybe you should let me take over, I can handle this better than you...'_

'_No! I'll do it.'_

_But Young one...'_

'_Yami, I know you mean well, and you just want to make sure I don't get hurt, but please understand. At some point I have to learn to stand on my own, you can't always protect me. Besides, I'm the one who swore to Kitty nothing would harm her, and I intend to keep that oath. It's my duty to do this!'_ he stated firmly, quite surprising to the Pharaoh. Still, he was willing to listen to his lighter side, and he did bring up truthful words. Also, the spirit could now confirm his suspicions, the deep passion and raw energy in the boy's voice proving it.

'_I know, I just want you to be careful Yugi.'_

'_Don't worry...but if it helps, there is something you could do to help me.'_

'_Name it, and I will comply.'_

Kitty rasped in regaining her breath, though the thugs hold was still tight as ever. She scanned her defender's face, who looked to be concentrating fiercely in formulating a plan. Of course the girl recognised the blank glazed features now forming, seeing he was speaking to his other half. Quite frankly she was panicking inside over what would happen if they fought. Razor was burly with large muscles and plenty of power packed into bulging arms. One hit could knock you clear unconscious, and she couldn't bare the guilt if Yugi got hurt trying to save her. Maybe it was safer if he traded places with Yami, he did stand a better chance in the scuffle, but it didn't look to be so on seeing the young man return to reality, though Yugi was definitely in control, amethyst eyes fuelled with bravery and loyalty.

'_Oh please, if the Gods can hear me...protect Yugi, don't let anything happen to him! Keep him safe, I can't stand the thought of losing him...'_

"So, you think you can take me on twerp? Apparently you ain't got a lot of brains, otherwise you would have just let me take her away peacefully. I don't see what the fuss is about, she's not worth anything, why get yourself killed over this scrawny little girl?" he snidely taunted, finally letting go of Kitty before throwing her against the wall. She slid down to the ground breathing heavily. This only made the youth even more infuriated than ever!

"I'm sick of hearing you talking about her like that! I don't care who you are, no one gets away with bullying others like that, and I'm about to show you what happens to punk dolts who pick on innocent people."

"You are stupid, still, you do have guts to take me on kid, and I'm going to find out what they look like once I tear you limb from limb." he snarled, launching himself at the boy fist ready to smack into the store owners jaw.

Kitty screamed out, terrorised at what was about to happen. She didn't want to see it, but was shocked when Razors punch didn't come in contact with Yugi's face, but of the brick wall on the other side of the alleyway. The other man had ducked under the blow, being less bulky that the biker, and managed to elbow him in the stomach so her fell backwards with a thud. He was less than pleased, but it had showed the statistics of the battle, Razor was certainly stronger in the fight, but Yugi was faster.

Growling angrily, he attempted another assault, only for the smaller guy to avoid the hit again this time kicking him in the shins to send him down onto the rough ground. The oversized thug refused to give up, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't land a punch, always ending up on his rear! The girl bit her lip as she could do was watch, hoping for the best. Staggering up, she leaned against the wall, steadying her legs as she looked on desperately at the fight.

"I'm sick of this! Now you go down wimp!" the brute yelled out, bringing his fists up for a double strike.

The moment in time seemed to freeze in anticipation, no one clearly able to tell the outcome. The three of them were facing the final showdown, winner take all. Razor snarled like a rabid bulldog as he forced his way forward; confident he would succeed, while his opponent stood in front of him, unfazed by the upcoming attack. Kitty looked on at Yugi's calm features, eyes full of determination, an amethyst flame burning within she had never seen before. It was so dangerous, yet compassionate, drawing her in. It was simply indescribable, and despite the fear in the air, she felt safe under that gaze, as it loured her into sweet but courageous depths.

Preparing himself in a steady stance, Yugi braced his body for the assault. Razor's fists where inches from his face and closing fast! Timing his move just right, he swung his to the side, the big biker unable to turn sharp enough to catch him due to his side. Gaining all strength, the young man forced his elbow into the centre of the large man's back, making him growl in pain with the harsh crack coming from his shattered bones. He fell on the floor hard, the other boy still over him, he attempted to crawl away, but to no avail, Yugi still had to finish the job.

"It's over, now Yami!" he called out, as the puzzle glowed, the spirit still inside charging all shadow energy into the object. The Pharaoh summoned his power, as a dark black aura shot of out the Millennium item. The frightful misty wisps swirled around the thug, who could escape as he struggled to free himself from the dark magical barrier. Soon the smoke captured him in the abyss; a final futile call rang in the air as the cloud disappeared with Razor in it. He would never be a threat again, as the boy told the spirit through the mind link.

'_Thanks for that Yami, I appreciated that, as well as you letting me stand on my own for once. You did great.'_

'_The credit goes to you Young one, for coming up with that plan to dispose of him, at least he won't cause any problems in the Shadow Realm. But right now, I think there is something you need to attend to.' _he stated, closing his end of the link, to give the two youths privacy.

Coming back to his senses, Yugi looked over to the wall to see Kitty balancing herself against the trashcan, still recovering from the scare she had. He rushed over to steady her as she swayed, crashing into his chest, but he put his arms around her to hug her tight, glad she was safe.

"You okay Kitten? He didn't hurt you did he? He better not have done anything that son of a..."

"No, I'm fine, just don't resort to swearing Yugi, we just escaped the dangers of Hell, more than I can say for Razor I suppose...where did you and Yami send him?" she questioned, still glancing at the spot on the ground where they had last seen the brute being swallowed by darkness.

"Just to the Shadow Realm on a one way trip. He won't be able to come back and hurt you again, I promise." he soothed, holding her even closer. Kitty needed to talk to him about what happened, how fearful she was of what Razor could have done, what she had finally realised now, but was still a bit shaken.

They made their way into the house, going through the back door into the store. They would have to relax a bit first, because it was clear the most shocking part of the day was still to come. This was in no way an end to today's events, not by a long shot. Now the answers were about to be spilled to them all.

* * *

Watching the couple go back inside, the two renegades huffed at the failure of their comrade. They didn't know what the guy who was protecting Kitty had done with him, but it didn't matter. He would have been disposed of for his incompetence in getting the job done anyway, the storeowner had just spared them the trouble.

This was going to be somewhat more challenging than first anticipated, but the would succeed. Drake was not patient, and if he didn't have his token possession back soon it would be their heads on a platter.

It had taken long enough to find her, and that had seriously got the boss steamed, he was not about to let this technicality get the better of him getting what he wanted. Kitty was worth a good deal to the gang, ever since they had pulled her into the organisation when she was only a teenager. She was too innocent at the time to see what they had planned, but she had stumbled on it sooner or later. A few silly attempts to leave had taken place, but no one took the kid seriously. Sadly she broke away ferociously, leaving Drake a sore cheek as a parting gift.

It was completely unacceptable if they failed; she was only a silly eighteen-year-old girl off the streets, why would anyone see value in her. Still, they would retrieve her, and if the Mutou guy got in the way, they would just take care of him.

Grumbling, they sped off on their motorbikes to report back to the boss. Weaving through the smooth traffic, they didn't care on who they interfered with. They were simple thugs, no minds whatsoever. If they had been paying attention they would have noticed they had went past a black limousine going in the opposite direction, or more importantly who was watching them speed off with shock and some terror.

"Melisanne? What's wrong, are you sure you're up to going out today?" the CEO asked, on seeing she was turning a bit white again. He slung his arms around her to pull her close, feeling her tremble slightly.

"Seto, it was them! I know it was!" she exasperated, causing Kaiba to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "The bikers, it was definitely a couple of them from the gang who ambushed me in the park! Their bikes were marked with same insignia s those thugs had tattooed on themselves!"

"Are you sure?" he asked, just noticing the two dots zooming off into the distance. His blood was already boiling at the thought of the same creeps that harmed her were still hanging around the city. But what were they after? There was nothing of great value in Domino; they had just came out of a back street behind some on the shops around the corner, so what could they have been up to? Funnily enough, the Games shop was also on that avenue. Was there a connection?

'_I don't really care who is involved with this, but I plan to get back at those punks for what they did to my crystal! No one hurts someone I care for and gets away with it!'_

"Seto?"

The girl's voice brought him back to reality, and he looked at her kindly. Huddling close in the back of the limousine, they made there way to the far end of the city to pick up her siblings who had been watched by a maid while she was recovering.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Our life's going to settle soon, I promise." he said before kissing her lips in reassurance. "Nothing's going to spoil it. Once we get Jun and Zi settled in the mansion it'll be perfect. I told you Mokuba would be happy to see you again."

"Yes, I just hope I don't run into any of that gang again, what if..."she voiced, but was quickly silenced with Kaiba covering her mouth with his. Just a way of saying it would all be okay, only a lot more enjoyable.

* * *

"Man, wish I could have seen you take out that creep myself Yug, I would have loved to have seen the look on his face when you clobbered him!" the blonde youth yelped excitedly, having just been told about the fight.

It was later on the evening since Joey had been out since that morning travelling the city to check up on all the stock in the invoice reports in the store as a favour to his friend. He had came back during dinner, and at that point was too busy eating to hear what he was being told. It was only once he finished his dessert did Joey actually grasp what had been going on in his absence. Mainly, he infuriated he had gone out and missed all the action!

"Knock it off Joey, like I was saying, Kitty said she would talk things out tonight, so I think you better stick around."

"Sure pal, but I'll let you handle things, you're closer to Kitty, and definitely the one she'll want to cry on. I'll have to go out again anyway to check out the inventory. I've got some cash so I'll spend the night in a motel or something."

"What, no Joey it's fine..."he pried, but the other guy shook his messy head in defiance.

"No way Yug, it may take me all night to trail up and check stuff out, I have to do some errands for myself too, lost some luggage when I arrived so I'll drive out the airport to see if it's made it through here yet. I don't want to come back in the early hours of the morning and waking you guys up, it's cool." he explained, to which his friend just nodded, he was too tired and preoccupied to argue, besides nothing could change the blondes mind once he set it something important.

The boys turned on hearing footsteps on the stairs, watching Kitty walking into the living room. Since dinner she had spent the evening in her room, composing herself for having to tell them everything about her past. It was not something that could be told easily, and to the girl it was a shameful story of her life being ruined and discarded by everyone as if she was nothing. She had never told another soul her horrendous tale but felt this was as ready as she ever would be in explaining everything. Also she didn't want to deceive those who had been so kind to her any longer, just hoping they would understand.

Sighing, she took a seat in between the boys on the couch, not able to meet their stares. Against her chest she held her precious diary/autobiography, the only companion she had before meeting Yugi: the only means she had in expressing herself or spilling her heart out when she felt it was too difficult to keep it bottled up, as if someone would actually be listening to her pleas. Straightening herself, looking between amethyst and honey eyes, she tensed.

"Well...where do you want me to start?" she asked, the blonde ready to pounce in, as always, since to Joey it all seemed a lot more confusing!

"Okay Kitty, first off, how about telling us about today, you know that biker dude who tried to kidnap you. He's with that gang that were on a rampage her last week, right?" he questioned, to which she nodded.

"They're called the Death riders, they come from another town a few hundred miles from here, nearer the coast. They get away with all their crimes cause nobody can stand up to them, they're not afraid of the police at all. They run the place, ruining everyone's lives...including mine."

"But what did Razor mean by that I had been hiding you?" Yugi questioned, holding her hand to relax her shaken nerves.

"I...well they believe...especially their leader...I belong to them." she cried out, already weeping at the painful memories flooding into her mind.

"You don't have to belong to anyone! What makes those guys, even their stupid leader, think they have rights to treat you like any old object? You're a person Kitty, not a possession." Joey fumed.

"Not to them I'm not, kind of hard for things to change since I've lived with them ever since I was about thirteen. They took me in when I had no place to go, I thought they cared, too naïve to see I was being used as a tool for their plots!" she spat in anger, though still crying terribly with Yugi now hugging her close, Joey patting her shoulder.

"What do you mean, a tool?" her boyfriend inquired.

"After I settled in they put me to work. You know, basic stuff, stealing from stores, breaking windows and painting graffiti on walls. I just had to stick to that, when they tried getting me to assault people I rebelled against it...it was then they found a better use for me..."

Both of the boys looked on concerned as she held the book even tighter to her chest. It hurt to see her so grieved by the pain of her past. They hoped letting it out of her system would make her feel more at ease. Yugi especially felt horrible in not being able to help his poor defenceless Kitten.

"I became a decoy, something to be used as seen fit. I would distract anyone in the way, lour them off while the guys did as they pleased, ride their bikes through the buildings, took what they want or just simply trashed the place. In some cases...they stole from places; knocked me over...the cops caught me and dragged me up for charges. I paid the price for them so many times."

"Why didn't you tell the cops what happened? Even say where the gang hid out so the police could do something?" the blonde asked.

"They wouldn't believe me, I was just a kid. Even if I did, they gang would find out, and I would be in for a lot worse that staying one night in a prison cell. That's why I didn't think I would get my own place when I got here, with no money and I knew employees would check records, see I had criminal offences and reject me. I was worried you would do that too if I asked Yugi." she explained.

"I understand Kitty, so these guys are after you, they want to take you back to your hometown..."

"Mainly Drake wants that, the others are just following orders, but yes..."

"Drake? Is he the leader of the Death Riders or something? He must be a real big shot if those thugs listen to him."

"Yeah Joey, he rules over them and no one contradicts him, they're too scared to disobey. He tried to stop me when I had enough and left to come here. That's why I had a gash in my thigh when I arrived. He got with a switchblade, but I hit him back and knocked him out cold, ran before anyone else could stop me..."she whimpered, suddenly leaning into Yugi, having fallen asleep from having to cope with the days events as well as the ones of her past.

Soon after that Joey left to take care of his own business, promising to come back in the morning. The other young man laid his girlfriend down on the couch to rest, while he cleaned up the apartment. When he came back he took heed to the notebook she still held close. There were still some questions he wanted to ask, but didn't wish to wake her. He couldn't ask Yami what to do, who had turned in and was meditating in the soul room, their link closed till morning. Gently, he took the small book out of her grasp and flicked to the first page.

He did feel guilty for it, it was personal to Kitty, but he wasn't sure she would be willing to answer some of the questions from getting upset, and he didn't want that. He would only look up a bit, not going too far into her life. What he did find made him incredibly sad in reading the reason Kitty was on her own and had to go with the gang.

Her parents had died caught in crossfire of gang warfare, and since she had no other relatives, she ran away, not wanting to end up in an orphanage. Only later did she find out the creepy bikers were the ones involved in the fight that killed her family, and had followed her when she ran away from the shooting. He also gathered Drake was a really slimy character, obviously toying with the poor girl. He had never harmed her sexually from what he could tell, but he was possessive of her, flirting with her and in turn trying to force himself on her a few times, but she always ran away. He had hit and slashed her before, maddening Yugi a lot, and she only hit back the last time when she finally escaped.

It was painful to think of Kitty in so much physical and emotional agony. He hated the thought of what these thugs had put her through, wishing he could send them all to the Shadow Realm like he did Razor. It was after everything they had gone through Yugi thought on what she meant to him. He had protected her today due to all these emotions inside him, fuelling his strength to keep her safe. It was only in those moments it sunk in why he needed her around so much, why he treasured every smile that graced her lips. It was sweet, compassionate feelings. It was...

"Yugi? What are you doing?" Kitty questioned on stirring from her sleep. She looked from his eyes to the book he held in his hands in confusion.

"Kitty, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, I know I invaded your privacy in reading this but..."

"It's okay." she halted his speech. "Really, I'm not upset. I've hid enough secrets from you; you're entitled to answers. Just some of the stuff I don't even like thinking about, let alone talking about."

"Well, you did depict the stuff excellently, you should be a writer, bet you could get this published without a problem." he complimented over the silence, but it was clear Kitty's mind was elsewhere. She stood up and was about to leave when Yugi caught her wrist. He pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her soothingly so she was looking up into his eyes, as he asked what was wrong.

"I lived for so long, with the gang I mean, all the stuff they said...I was worthless, just something to be used, nobody could ever care about me. Ever since I lost my family, I never thought I could feel anything for anyone again, and I thought...no one could feel strongly for me either. I would always be alone, because no one would like me, befriend me or...love me..."she stuttered, wanting to turn away but couldn't leave Yugi's eyes.

Stroking her face, he felt so moved by her. How could anyone say that such a beautiful soul could not be loved? He had removed her glasses when she fell asleep, so now he could just take in those perfect hazel orbs, glistening with sorrow and joy at the same time. He just wanted to make her feel better, so she wouldn't cry. He had to show her she was worthy of others, on more like they were worthy of her in Yugi's case.

"Look, don't believe a word they say to you. They just wanted to make you feel bad so you would be too weak to leave, but they're just lying pigs, especially Drake. He made you feel like you couldn't get close to anyone for being used, but that's not true. You're the most amazing person I've met Kitty, I admire you for surviving all that...and, I hope you can feel for others again...because I know that people care about you..."

"What...what about you Yugi? Do you care?" she asked, which caught the male off guard. Still, he looked at her gently, with a small smile on his face before shaking his head a little so gold bangs fell over his eyes.

"No," he stated simply, which made Kitty look down at her feet, only for Yugi to catch the side of her face with his hand, pulling her head back up to meet his gaze as he caressed her cheek. "I can't say I care about you...it's not a strong enough word for what I feel. I...love you, my Kitten."

The girl was stunned, her breath hitching in her throat. He loved her? All the doubts that she had bared for so long simply drifted out of her heart, it swelled up at the words, genuine and kind. She knew herself what she had to say, for the feeling wasn't one sided, she could see that now. There was only one thing she could do.

"I love you too Yugi."

With that, he bent down and captured her lips. It was now obvious they both meant every word spoken, passion and love being poured into the kiss. Yugi's arms slid down her back to her waist to pull her close, while Kitty's hands found their way into his soft spikes, combing her fingers through red and black hair as well as brushing blonde bangs away from his face.

They pressed so close they could feel each other's hearts racing. They separated briefly, but Yugi gently pushed aside her auburn locks to plant butterfly kisses along her neck, trailing to her shoulder. With his fingers brushing her ear and neck, Kitty couldn't help gasp, shivering in bliss under the touch. In return she managed to put her hands under his shirt, grazing his chest with her fingertips.

Going back to the other's lips, the need was evident. Yugi pulled her close enough to sweep her off her feet, huddling Kitty's body into him while still kissing her. The girl held on tightly as he carried her out of the room, up the small flight of steps, finally backing up through a door in Yugi's room.

As the door clicked closed behind them, neither had felt so at peace. That night was spent in the embrace of undying love, the cares and problems of the outside world no longer mattering. It was like they were the only two people who existed in the entire world, as pure heavenly emotion was unleashed. Everything was completely wonderful; no pain could be felt, only blissful love.


	13. Chapter 13: Hope for a Shattered Past

Hey to everyone! My word, this is unbelievable! I can't believe the response to that chapter, it was so amazing thanks a lot to all of you. It was hard trying to go through the amount of reviews I got. I couldn't be more delighted! Hard to believe this story would be such a success, I totalled about seventeen reviews for that update, I was stunned. Just so you know, this chapter is mainly a break, a short sweet little comfort (shorter than normal chapters) before the real problems start. Hope no one minds, I just thought it would be nice to write out some fluff and sweetness to show how things have developed, let me know if it completely sucks, is pointless or whatever. Thanks to you all, now here are the replies! (Sorry again for the wait, school is murder! I can't wait for Christmas holidays!)

SukiLovesAnime14: I'm happy you like it so much. Thanks for the support!

DJ Rodriguez: I did like showing Yugi in the fight, and yes, now things can be done with the truth revealed, but is there more to it? Have to wait and see! Glad you support the ending and the whole prospect of the couple, hope you like the sweetness in this chapter too, as well as some action. Thanks a million!

samuraiduck27: Yep, Yugi can really handle himself in a fight! I'm happy you liked it. Thanks a lot for everything!

Dark mage of sea 13: I like to think they can kiss well, and you'll see what's happened in this chapter, and thanks for the words!

Pamster: Glad you like what's to come and the style used; you flatter me! Glad you like both stories, a prize for seeing the connection, and I don't think the secrets are over yet. Still, thanks so much for all your enthusiasm!

Cartoon-Projector: I'm pleased you liked the way Yugi took down Razor and the romance. Nice to know people will support me even if I take forever to update, appreciate the support!

yugikid3: It is nice to see Yugi fall in love, so sweet! He is a darling yet can be tough to protect ones he cares for. You can bet Joey will be surprised, and I'm sure Seto won't be able to resist flaunting the truth to him. Thanks for all the kind words!

EruditeBountyHunter: Glad you thought it was cute. It is strange, but Kitty really didn't have a choice in being a member. It's nice to see Yugi in love, and good to see him ready to fight. Also glad you like the Kaiba developments, and thanks for the support!

Dragon Sword Master: I'm so flattered by your comments, I found this to be one of my favourite chapters too. It's easier in adjusting that Kitty wasn't abused that way, and it's true Yugi feels very deeply. You're not sad, I didn't make it clear, but you'll find out this chapter! Big romance this chapter but can't reveal the ending, but hopefully it won't be tragic. Thanks for the words! 

Younglink87: He does want some independence, nice to know you are like that too, glad you can relate there. I did want it to be sweet, so thanks a lot!

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: You'll find out this chapter, hope you like it either way it happened. Thanks so much for the enthusiasm! michelaski: I'm happy you like the descriptions and cute parts! Thanks a bunch! 

Dante D: I'm pleased you like the emotions shown, and I am really stunned you look of this story so often. I got the begging thing; I am trying to be quick, I only hope it's worth waiting for. Thanks a million!

Secluded Sapphire: I'm happy you think it's sweet, also hope you are still enjoying ISDE too. Thanks so much and I look forward to your updates!

WaterGoddessMizu: I'm happy you liked it, tried to make it as sweet as I could. You're not the only one who asked that question, but all will be revealed in the chapter, hope you like it and thanks a lot! 

Tikytikytavvi101: Yes, so nice to see him in love isn't it! Thanks so much for all your enthusiasm!

Jon: I'm happy you liked it, I will be as quick as I can with updates. Thank you!

Chapter 13: Hope for a Shattered Past

Birds sung overhead in a morning chorus as the sun drifted over the horizon. Everything was at peace as the day was due to begin. The dying darkness faded away into the last shadowy places when the sun took to the sky. A mixture on pink and gold set off the new day, all hoping for a pleasant duration and pleading for good will to befall those who had suffered on this new dawn.

This new charming light caught up in the tinted glass of a high window of the small game shop. The day was yet to begin there, as it was to be one morning where they hard workers could sleep in for a change, since business was slow on Sundays, which was a lazy day for all. It was probably for the best, since after the events of the previous day, everyone would be weary, having to think of new challenges ahead…and not just the matters involving the gang either.

In the early light, all was tranquil inside the apartment. Joey was still out from sorting business the previous night and had spent the evening in a motel, though planned to go back that morning. Yami was still content in staying inside the puzzle, since he felt his other half wished to take it easy that day, since he rarely got a break. Also the fact was he didn't wish to interrupt anything…On sensing the teens emotions through their link earlier on, he thought it best to leave him be. He was right in the fullest sense of course!

Muffled yawning erupted as a hazel-eyed girl began to stir. As she tried to collect her thoughts, she kept snuggling into the warmth surrounding her, though the heat wasn't coming from the duvet. Her body was curled into something a lot sweeter and cosier than a blanket could ever be. Shuffling around, she pulled her head above the sheets so her auburn hair spread over the pillow. Turning to the opposite side, she couldn't hide the smile on her lips as she looked lovingly at person next to her.

Yugi was still asleep, lying on his side with one arm draped over Kitty tightly so she pulled against his bare torso. He seemed so peaceful, a small smile tracing his features, simply in knowing that this girl was so close to him, even in his dreams. His hair was even more spiked than usual, sticking out more so than before, golden bangs tossed so they fell over his closed amethyst eyes. The arm over her hung around her waist, curling up so his fingers were tangled in silky auburn locks.

There was no way extreme enough to express the young woman's happiness. For one blissful night she had forgotten everything about her grieved past, and was able to focus on a hopeful future that lay ahead. Still, that lingering emotion would always be a part of her now. No question, for it was undying love that now consumed her thoughts towards the young man still snoozing while holding her in comforting embrace.

Finally find the strength to sit up, Kitty wriggled out from under her boyfriends arm, though she was reluctant to leave the warmth. Propping herself up on her elbows, she could lean back against the back board, sighing in contentment at her lover, glancing towards the sun streaming through Yugi's bedroom window. It was a new start, a new day that was dawning. She had never been so pleased to see the sunrise, because this symbolised the hope held now. The hope that things would change, she could find peace in a new life, with new love.

Taking her hazel eyes back to the sleeping form, she kept replaying the events of the night before. Her fears had reached an all time peak after the confessions, so terrified that now she may just lose everything like she had a child. Razor was only a messenger. He was nothing compared to more threatening members of the Death Riders, especially Drake.

The memory of that disgusting animal made her skin crawl. She would never go back, she had a new life, with people who genuinely cared about her. Plus, the most wonderful she had been given was now knowing it wasn't her fault she had been neglected in life. The thugs had always said it was her own fault for what happened to her family. They were taunting in their comments of how anyone could ever care about her. Being so naïve she bought it without question. She never expected to be loved by anyone again, or to feel so strongly for anyone else again. Yugi had proved them all wrong in his words and actions.

When she was in jeopardy as the nightmares tried to reclaim her the night before, he had been there for her. He explained how she couldn't be to blame for any of this; that it was those punks who were in the wrong, not her. They had tried to destroy her emotionally so she couldn't escape, but had failed when the young man had spoken the truth.

Sighing, she couldn't have been happier. Knowing he loved her was all that mattered. He would always be there, and that made her heart soar. She had never dreamed she could be so content, thinking just having friends and a real life now was enough. Now though, Yugi had given Kitty had been given something even more precious; undying and eternal love. Every memory she held of last night made her soften, knowing that those actions were true, there was real emotion behind them.

Noticing the time on the digital clock on the bedside table, Kitty took another fleeting look at him before wriggling to the edge of the bed, deciding to get up and get things started for the day. Yugi had done so much for her, best to let him lie in for one day; something as far as she knew he never got the opportunity to. The girl finally found her glasses on the small table, putting them on and trying to be quiet on gingerly getting up, careful not to make too much movement.

However, she didn't get very far before feeling a pair of arms coil around her waist, pulling her back into the sheets. She thrashed around in shock, before realising she was pinned to the mattress. She was soon looking into large amethyst eyes, feeling a kind smile radiate upon her.

"Morning Kitten. Sleep well?" Yugi questioned playfully, stroking her face. She simply leaned into the touch, so warm and tender, she could feel her heart melt.

"I slept very well, thanks to you." she giggled. Smiling she slung her arms around his neck to pull him down into an embrace, letting Yugi have better access to her exposed skin, as he lightly kissed her neck, trailing down to her shoulder, which in turn caused her to blush.

"My pleasure, anything I can do to make you feel happy Kitty…I'm than willing to oblige."

"I know, and I'm grateful. Besides, you proved that before…But did you realise you could have been killed by Razor? Something could have happened to you Yugi…"

"I don't care about that." he stated simply, shocking the girl slightly.

"What? But…"

"I said I don't care that I could have died. I knew the risks but I still refuse to let them hold me back," he said firmly. As he talked, he rolled over onto his back, pulling Kitty with him so she was hugged into his chest. Holding her close in strong arms, he whispered so his breath tickled her ear affectionately. "I wasn't about to let them take you away, and I never will allow anyone to force you back into that nightmare of a life."

"Yugi…" she fussed, unsure of what the other was trying to explain, confused at the way he seemed to care so little for his own safety.

"I love you too much to let anything happen to you my sweet Kitten. I will protect you no matter what, those thugs won't hurt you ever again, I promise." he swore, cuddling her even closer than before.

"I love you too Yugi. It's just…"she paused in fear, making the boy looked at her sadly. He played with strands of her auburn locks, urging her to continue, trying to be of comfort to show she could tell him anything. She wasn't allowed an opinion in her old way of life; he had to let her know she was now free to speak her mind.

"What? You can tell me anything Kitty. It's okay."

"I know what it's like…to lose everything precious to me." she cried, sobbing a bit into his chest, while he rocked her back forth in a cradled hold. "I lost my home, my life, my parents, my identity…everything. This is the first time…I have something wonderful in my existence…that's you. And…I just can't stand the thought of losing you too! I couldn't handle it, I would be able to live without you Yugi!" she broke down and choked back tears.

" I couldn't live without you either Kitty. But you don't need to be afraid anymore. We're going to sort all this mess out. Then we can be together and nothing will be able to separate us." he whispered, bending over and running his mouth over her neck again, down to her shoulder and gently expressed how deeply he felt, making the girl tense in enjoyment.

"Thank you, for everything my love." she muttered back, running her fingers through tri-coloured locks while the other hand traced patterns on his chest lovingly. "You've giving me the courage I need. Time to face things I suppose, to do something I should have done years ago but felt too afraid to…I'll go to the police, and explain everything."

"They still have you down for charges at being with them haven't they?"

"I got out on minor parole and community work not being an adult beforehand, but it's still on a record."

"But with your statement, the clear indications and facts you can give to the police on them, it would be enough to see you under influence. That would prove it wasn't your fault or choice to commit crime, and they would clear you, meaning you wouldn't have a criminal record anymore."

"Still, they would need a confession from one member of the gang to confirm my story, but…"

"But what?" he questioned, cocking his head in cute confused manner. She suppressed a giggle at how adorable he looked, concentrating on the seriousness of the moment.

"There's only one person who could give full detail into my associations with the gang to prove my innocence…"

"Drake." he stated simply, guessing the problem instantly by the fear held in his Kittens beautiful hazel eyes. He growled to himself, knowing that he was the monster responsible in causing her life to be such a nightmare. It would be that low-life he would have to face in order to fully make his girlfriend forget the horrors of the past, so she could be content in the future they had together.

"You see the problem, he's the most vicious man alive, thinks he's the almighty one above all others, how am I supposed to get off if my fate rests in Drake telling the truth? Every word I've ever heard come out of his mouth is dripping with lies and deceit…"

"Hush, you don't need to worry about that just now. We will take care of that first thing tomorrow. Today marks time for you to settle into your new life, one of which you can be in after this mess is all over and those thugs are gone forever. Don't worry yourself into a frenzy, it'll all work out, I promise." he soothed, relaxing her so she believed in his words. With Yugi she always had hope, and she could finally trust in the fact her life was changing, she had finally found happiness.

"Okay, I know that now. I owe you so much Yugi…"

"No you don't. You've given me a lot more than you'll ever know Kitty, but the most wonderful thing, what I will cherish forever…is you."

With a final smile, the girl leaned up to him and caught his lips with her own. Yugi rolled her on her back once more, caressing her gently and kissing her softly, as to let her know she was loved and always would be adored in his eyes. Lightly, he nipped her neck and trailed up her throat, causing the girl to emit and sweet pure sound, catching his interest.

"I do love it when you purr for me Kitten." he grinned, repeating his actions to get the same noise to erupt. In the end he went back to her mouth and Kitty massaged his back with her fingers, going over his shoulder down his chest and to his abdomen, noticing how he breathed in sharply at the touch. A cheeky smile graced her lips, realising a crucial element in her fun.

"So…the great King of Games is ticklish?"

"What? No, don't be silly, I…No! Kitty, don't you dare!"

Too late, the girl pounced on him, fingers tracing his torso nimbly, causing Yugi to laugh out loud, rolling around on the bed and begging for mercy! The fun continued for a while, before the young man fought back, pushing up and tackling the young woman and beginning to tickle her stomach in return. She could suppress giggling like a child, finally surrendering as tears fell down her cheeks due to hysterics.

"Okay! Yugi…Please…I give up…you win, just stop!" she spluttered as the young man leaned back, though still above her. Gazing at her in a loving way, he went back to pleasuring her with kind whispers and sweet kisses over her light skin. Kitty couldn't restrain the purring from being voiced, asking what he though he was doing in between gasps.

"I won didn't I? I thought it only fitting I get a prize…still, I made it one I hope we can both enjoy." he smiled, drawing her into an embrace as they both leaned back onto the mattress once more. Feeling the familiar stir of emotions they experienced the previous night, it was obvious where it would lead.

"Yugi…What about opening the store? Not that I object, just…"she said breathlessly only to be given a kind look by amethyst orbs.

"Sunday's slow anyway, no one will care if we open late. Everyone lies in today anyway…even us, like we are now. Lucky Joey isn't an early riser, he won't be back till lunch at least, and Yami will be content in the puzzle for meditation. We have the morning to be together fully." he spoke.

Seeing her willing smile back, it was all the reassurance he needed to collapse on top of her, embracing her with love, needing to show devotion. Kitty closed her eyes in bliss; it was certainly a new start for both them. They could face every challenge together and succeed, but for now…they would be too busy in their actions of passion to feel fear of what was to come. It would all end well, they knew, for love would triumph.


	14. Chapter 14: Revelation Desperation

Hey everybody, you must hate me for leaving you for what? Five months! I'm so sorry it took so long! Exams and study were terrible! All finished thankfully and I have more time now, just hope you didn't abandon me due to delays, because I have new ideas to come after this story which I hope you like. Check my profile to see my upcoming stories once I've done the ones I have up already. Thanks for all the support you've given me; you are all great, so many reviews, very shocking! Thanks a lot to you all, now for replies! Hope I remembered everyone, if not I apologise cause there were so many!

Dark mage of sea 13: I know it was pretty heated, and it has nothing to do with Torru, I'm glad you like the fun between them. Thanks a lot for the support!

DJ Rodriguez: I have to agree, it was one of my favourites to write, sweet and very loving! You can bet there will be more sweetness to come, and don't worry about length, the fact you made the effort to review is great enough, thanks a million for your kindness! Thanks for support of my one shot as well! I hope she liked it too, and happy it was interesting as well as fluffy!

yugikid3: I'm happy you liked the sweetness, so do I. Sorry for the time I take in updating but I'll do my best to work on hard! I'm flattered you actually put in three reviews for last chapter. Yugi is very comforting to Kitty, as it will show in this chapter as well, pleased you liked the tickling, fun isn't it! Also good they stayed in bed a bit longer, cute I know. Thanks for your words!

SukiLovesAnime14: So happy you like the story, as well as the relationship those two share; you can't help but be happy for them really. Thanks for your enthusiasm! I will continue!

Cartoon-Projector: I love romance too, I had to write this, just a great compelling thing! True, things will have a bad side, but be hopeful things will work out in the end. Thanks, nice to known I'm not being a pain with long waits for chapters, just difficult between school and 4 stories at once! I'll do my bets though, thanks for the encouragement!

Pamster: Thanks for that, I was worried the chapter was pointless, but I did think they deserved to show how they really felt and be together. Yugi will support Kitty in her hopes to be legally free, but it won't be easy. More to come on that soon; thanks a lot for everything! Glad you appreciated the sweetness with the one shot too, thought it would add on nicely.

You/Kai fic fan: I knew you would review, and you aren't the only one who's a sucker for romance, I can assure you I am too! Glad you liked the fluff, and read on to find out what happens, thanks for all your words! Hope you enjoyed your holiday. Thanks for the one shot approval, I was crying too, but I just thought it was pointless.

michelaski: I know, you have to adore fluff! It is a break off for them to have fun and relax with each other before serious matters take place. Thanks for the support, glad you like it!

Dante D: No worry, no need to beg. I'm going as quickly as I can, I only hope you enjoy it as much as you do now once it continues. Thanks for the enthusiasm!

Secluded Sapphire: Pleased you enjoyed the heart felt moments, nice to see it's not just me who appreciates the care of their relationship being shown. Thanks for all the encouragement! Appreciate words on one shot, and shame real guys aren't like that, I know. Oh well, just have to keep adoring anime characters then.

WaterGoddessMizu: I know, he is so wonderful to her isn't he? No offence taken, I know what you mean, if only there were real guys like that! Happy you liked the sweetness, thanks a lot!

Dragon Sword Master: I'm happy you liked the fluffiness, and I know what you mean, both chapters were so sweet, I do hope this one is just as good. Thanks for the compliments, there is a lot more loveliness to come, glad you like the interactions, I try my best! Thanks so much!

samuraiduck27: Thanks so much for the words, happy you liked how sweet I made it!

Hikashi Suzuki: No worries about the review time, I appreciate it anyway! School and stuff at home can really interfere with your writing! Yugi will get after them, I promise, and I'm pleased you like Kitty, owe a thanks to the1koolkitty for that, since the characters is based on her ideas after all. Thanks a million!

Una 1: Don't worry about the wait, I don't hold grudges. Glad you like the way he's grown, but of course is still the same lovely Yugi we know and adore. Thanks for liking the story so much!

yami, yugiwannab: Yes, I do believe that love can overcome all obstacles. Sorry for the wait, but don't kick my butt, please, otherwise you may never find out what happens in the end of the story! Hope you keep enjoying this, I will be careful not to upset you though. Thanks a lot!

Younglink87: Don't fret over it, I know how you feel, it's happened to me before, although my school computers block fanfiction saying it's an inappropriate site so I can't access it, so unfair! Glad you enjoyed the fluff, and I'm relieved the length offended no one. Hope you had fun at Christmas, and hope you like the rest of this too. Thanks for your words!

Jon Williams: Thanks so much, and you will see more on what happens to Kitty this chapter.

Bblackcat15200: Glad you thought it was cute. I do like that line myself, and you're right, it fits well. I do have interest in your idea; I'll see where I can fit that in. Thanks for supporting the one shot as well, saying it was sweet! I appreciate your kind words!

kari: Wow, you're favourite, that's surprising, but I just hope it was worth waiting for more, thanks so much!

darkmageliz: Glad you could review, I hope you enjoyed the sweetness, thanks for everything!

Tikytikytavvi101: Thanks the encouragement, and well, luck if it's anything concerning German.

ZeldaAlly: Don't worry about being held up in reviewing, took me forever to update anyway! Yeah, it is based in cute stuff; glad you like it and followed it up so well. Birthday greetings to your brother and enjoy cake!

ghostshock00: As I said, love Finding Nemo! Thanks for your support in all my stories; it is so nice of you. Ah, lucky! I didn't get a card when I went, but when I got the DVD I got the Pyramid of Light, but I was nice and gave it to my brother. He had all the sphinxes since he traded his God cards for them. I'm sure you're friends couldn't beat you, and Yugi does rock! Good luck with your ideas, hope you like the new parts of my fics, and I also hope my lame email was of some use in helping you write, thanks!

Also wish to thank and kidishcaresh if you are reading for kind words on my YugixKitty one-shot 'Cherished'. Glad it was thought of as cute and sweet! I appreciate it!

More thanks to storylover03, I'm glad you enjoyed Magic of the Heart, and as for a sequel, I'll see about trying to come up with a plot for that in the future. I don't know how long it will be till I write it since I have other ideas, but the interest has been sparked, so I'll see when I can write something for it.

Thanks to the original Kitty, thekoolkitty, glad you like the work I do with you and Yugi! You're great inspiration! Only hope you like what I have done! Wish I had more to say, but I hope you know what I mean.

I just hope no one hates me for the wait on the update. Also hope you all know to expect updates for my other stories soon as well.

Chapter 14: Revelation Desperation

It was thought extremely lucky it was a Sunday morning, for the young couple in the game store were very hesitant in getting out of bed or leaving the joy of being alone together. It was both a relaxing and an enjoyable time. Good thing no one heard else was in the house, and the spirit of the Pharaoh couldn't hear them inside the puzzle, as the thumping noises when both elder teens fell out of the bed during tickle fights would have probably allured a lot of suspicion.

Finally around midday, the games had to end and the pair reluctantly struggled out of each other's arms. Dressing and cleaning themselves up after making the bed they walked downstairs joyfully close together.

Though this seems a happy time, they both secretly hated the fact things may take a bad turn and a toll would have to be faced. If Kitty were ever to live a calm normal life, she would have to face the past. It certainly would be very trying for her to face the authorities, since she had already been discriminated by them for associating with criminals, even if it wasn't her choice. Still, with her boyfriend to support her, she knew she had nothing to fear.

On settling down to breakfast, they made up a large stack of pancakes, since they had to eat as much as possible before Joey came back, no doubt complaining the motels meals were barely eatable, thus giving an excuse to consume the contents of every cupboard in the kitchen. Setting the food down with all assorted necessities, it wasn't long before both of them were eating contentedly.

"Mmm, these are great," Kitty mumbled between mouthfuls, as Yugi continued to sip his orange juice. "I was starving, I never ate anything last night…"

"Hey what about me? I thought I satisfied your appetite Kitten!" Yugi teased, enjoying how she tried to cover up embarrassment with rolling her eyes and sweet smile. Getting off her seat she walked to the other side of the table, leaned over and kissed her boyfriends cheek playfully.

"Oh you were satisfying, only my brain is having trouble convincing my stomach." she grinned, casting a glance at the table. "But I'm full now, besides, if I eat too much, it'll just go to my hips."

Missing the glint in amethyst orbs, the young woman went to put her dishes in the sink. Unfortunately as she passed the table to head for the door, she felt a pair of hands around her waist and was suddenly pulled down, only to land with a bump in Yugi's lap. She would have protested, if not for squirming and biting her lip at the gentle feeling of the young mans teeth nipping her ear.

"Just saying love," he mumbled in between nuzzling Kitty's neck and letting auburn hair tickle his skin. "If that breakfast goes to your hips, it might just have some company." he grinned, taking the chance to lower his hand to his lovers waist, gently grasping her thigh in a teasing manner. She gasped a bit in surprise before turning to him.

"Oh, Yugi behave, you just…"she started, before being cut off by her boyfriends lips over hers. It didn't take long for her to shrug off the argument and melt into the embrace. Soon her fingers were coiled in wild spikes of hair, huddling closer and closer to her boyfriend as soon a small battle with tongues ignited.

More and more passion built up, and even when separating for breath, the pair kept their faces close, closing the distance between their lips over and over again to express desire. It can be said that they might have stayed like that for longer, even all day, until….

"There are a few customers waiting outside for the shop to open. I suggest you save that for the coffee break."

In shock, the teenagers sprang apart, Kitty nearly tumbling out of her boyfriend's lap if her hands hadn't been wound around his neck. They turned towards the doorway wide eyed only to glare at a now chuckling spirit hovering in the doorway, trying but failing to restrain his hysterics.

"Sorry," Yami spluttered in laughter "Didn't mean to interrupt…"

"Very funny Pharaoh, I can see you're pleased with yourself…"Yugi sighed in annoyance.

"Very Young one, I'm sorry…just…you're faces were priceless." he sniggered, clutching his side as his hysterics increased. Rolling her eyes, Kitty got off her boyfriend to let him up, still glaring in mock frustration at the spirit.

"I swear Yami, if I could hit you without my fist going through you, believe me, I would." she threatened. "I just don't get your little pranks, first Kaiba and now us?"

"Ignore him Kitten, he's just trying to amuse himself. The almighty Pharaoh gets bored easily, so pulling stunts like that is just his way of entertaining himself. You'll get used to it."

Looking back at the young man who was now scrubbing the dishes quickly so they could tend to the customers outside, auburn hair swept through the air as she turned sharply to clean up the remaining remains of breakfast from the table. Watching them intently, the spirit went to the other side of the kitchen to talk to the youths while they washed and dried the dishes.

"Sorry you two, I couldn't resist…"

Sighing, the young woman turned to him. "Fair enough, just don't do it again, at least not this early in the morning." With that recollection, it brought another question to the teen's mind. "How long have you been up anyway Yami?"

"Maybe a few hours, I've just been wandering around the house," he muttered innocently, before crimson eyes gave a mischievous gleam. "I certainly didn't want to interrupt anything…intimate."

At the mention of this, both Yugi and Kitty turned bright red with embarrassment with the thoughts of the morning in mind. Still, it was to be expected since the Pharaoh was always perceptive and took great satisfaction on seeing their reaction, knowing he had guessed right about their actions that morning. Though he was teasing them about it, he was also overjoyed that his other half had finally found true love. His partner was content, happy, and seemed in place to settle down with the girl of his dreams, once they had taken care of the problems that haunted Kitty from past to present.

"Don't be so flustered you two, I'm glad that you both are _finally _open about your relationship and it seems that after everything is taken care of, nothing will be able to intervene with your life together."

"Thanks Yami, but we're still a long way off from everything being perfect." Kitty sighed, stacking the dishes in the cupboard. "We still need a plan to bring Drake down, it's the only way I can be cleared."

"We'll find a way Kitten, together," Yugi soothed, huddling her close to his body and kissing the top of her head. "Nothing is going to stop us. Not even the Death Riders will be able to save Drake from getting just what he deserves. He's going down, right Pharaoh?"

"Right Young one. I'd be glad to help you in any way I can." the spirit offered, smiling in hope, which in turn helped Kitty to grin back, hazel eyes glittering in joy as she hugged the young man tighter.

On separating, they thought it best to finish up cleaning before going to see the customers. Once everything was in place, quite quickly thanks to the spirits little use of magic to help them along, they prepared to get ready for the day.

"Just remember you two, behave in front of the customers…"

"For the last time, cut that out Yami!"

"What? Just a little advice, I'd be wary if I were you Kitty. Yugi does have a tendency to let his imagination wander, so who knows were his lips and hands may go." he grinned cheekily at his friends expression.

"You take great pleasure in this don't you?" the young man asked, seeing the Pharaoh nod in a gleeful way.

"I suppose in his time he was used to getting what he wanted and having anything at his disposal to have fun with." the young woman spoke as she arched a brow at the spirits new found interest in what she was saying. "What's next? Tossing us into the Nile and laughing at us trying to swim away from crocodiles?"

"You know, that's not a bad idea." Yami mused, causing the teenagers to shake their heads.

"You need more control over your activities…"

"Hey, I happen to be very controlled Kitty. I had to be, I was ruler of Egypt and saved mankind…"

"Too bad you don't have as much luck in this time Pharaoh," the young man teased, seeing Yami's slight frustration. "Remember when you got curious about the 'cooking machinery' as you called it, then you ended up fiddling with the only one that had been left on from that morning…"

"That was not my fault!"

"Oh really? Grandpa still thinks I threw the waffle iron out because it fell off the counter and got broken." Yugi smirked at how irked Yami still was about the matter, noticing Kitty's confusion as well, though she was beginning to giggle at the story.

"I still say that think was evil, it must have been possessed by Seth or something, I saved you all by sending it to the Shadow Realm!"

"A possessed waffle iron?" Kitty teased.

"It kept blinking with its evil red eye flashing!" the spirit exasperated. "And it was hissing at me angrily, it was alive!"

"That's because I left it on by accident, of course the light was flashing on and off. It wasn't hissing Yami, just sizzling the batter was left on the grill."

The Pharaoh still huffed, convinced still that he had protected everyone from the wicked waffle iron by banishing it to the shadows. Smiling, the couple decided best to leave him to cool down for a bit, and in point, Kitty wasn't sure she wanted to find out what other mischief he had done with his powers. As they went downstairs to the shop, there was once last shout aimed at the spirit by his other half.

"All of the kitchen appliances better be there when we come back, or else!"

* * *

Business was slow for the most part that morning, which meant less pressure for the two people tending to customers. It was also good since one of those people, namely the girl with sweeping auburn hair and hazel eyes, was very tense and deep in thought. Though she smiled for the buyers coming and going, it was only a mask to hide her real concerns, ones that had been plaguing her since she had opened the truth to her companions. The memories still stung greatly, and at that point, all she wanted was comfort.

"Yugi?" Kitty questioned, making her boyfriend turn away from the shop counter. "You know what…we talked about…When, about that…"

Sighing, the young man already knew what she was trying to speak of. It was a natural worry for her right now, and he couldn't blame her. He was afraid too; the whole situation concerned him. It was as bad as his and Yami's fight against Pegasus, Marik, Dartz and all their enemies combined. To say he was nervous would be an understatement, a vast one at that. All he knew for certain at the moment was of the struggle they would face, but they would at least being doing it together.

"It's okay," he motioned as he opened his arms to her in comfort, letting the girl be pulled close to him in comfort. "I'll be there with you; nothing will go wrong I swear. Don't think about the talk with the police now, save it for tomorrow. There's no sense in getting upset, just relax today. Plus I hate to see you so stressed Kitten…"

"I can't help it, I really don't know if they'll believe me, and they'll still need a testimony from…him." she whimpered slightly, trying not to let trickle from her hazel eyes. She hated crying, and had been doing so much of it lately she just felt weak. Luckily Yugi just held her tighter, rubbing her back to soothe the emotional strife.

"You're strong, you can do this, I know you can."

"Promise you'll be there, just to hold my hand, I don't want to be alone with the police, please…"

"I know, I'll be there I promise I won't leave your side." he stated, only to turn when the bell above the shop door jangled to reveal Joey returning dragging several suitcases with him.

"I got them back, bout time too, those bum flight security chumps ended up sending my stuff to Jamaica instead of Japan, talk about…Am I interrupting something here?" he asked, seeing the pair in a tight embrace, Kitty still with small tears glistening on her cheeks.

"No, we're okay, just…little concerned…" Yugi muttered as the young woman dried her eyes, and managed to speak.

"I've decided to go…to the police tomorrow about Drake Joey." she explained, not letting her old fears get the better of her anymore and was brightening a bit in the hopes she would soon have her freedom. The blonde man who grinned back at them encouraged this.

"Well, I'm with you every step of the way. I'll handle things here tomorrow so Yug can go with you and give moral support. You're gonna get that ass locked up forever, then you won't have to worry about him ever again!"

Grinning back at the man, Yugi and Kitty both felt uplifted by his optimism. They needed all the support they could get at the moment to calm down for the daunting incident ahead. The worry that Drake and the rest of his gang were still out there planning a way to take Kitty away again and cause more chaos was cause for concern.

However to the young male, as he held his girlfriend's wrist with one hand and the other over his Millennium Puzzle, had to hope. He prayed that with the assistance of his friends and good intentions he would be able to protect his Kitten from all danger no matter what the cost to himself. After all, he refused to break his promise to her.

"Listen you two, I'm going upstairs for a bit. I'll be back down once I get us something to eat and drink." Kitty said.

"Good thinking, I'm starving! That motel food was lousy…"

"We get the point Joey." Yugi chuckled as his friend's face lit up at the mention of nourishment. Shaking his head he looked over to the hazel eyed girl he adored, managing to steal a brief but sweet kiss before she walked up the staircase to the apartment above. Both of their happiness was clear from those actions, and they didn't go unnoticed…

"Okay, what's with that grin Joey?" the young man asked, only to raise an eyebrow when his friends smile turned into a sly smirk.

"Just thinking…good thing I wasn't here last night, I might never have got any sleep due to you two going…"

"Don't…Even…Say it!"

* * *

Watching the hustle and bustle of the street below, then glancing to the birds chirping the tree next to the window, Kitty perched herself on the sill, legs stretched out across the smooth pane. With her notebook sitting on her lap, she twirled the pen between her fingers in thought.

Would it all be so peaceful like this in a while? Surely they were no where near out of danger yet. Razor's appearance had just been a warning, though his name implied sharpness, really he was duller than a butter knife. She just wondered though whether his disappearance would trigger off arrival of other unwanted guests, namely those who would find it especially upsetting that his mind had been banished to the shadows…

Shaking it off for now, the girl decided for once that she wasn't going to bring her head down from the clouds with pessimistic worries. A positive outlook would help her a lot more tomorrow, and due to the events that had occurred recently, she had little other emotion to combat her joys. With that, she opened the book and began to scribble hastily, while the feeling was still fresh in her mind.

_Diary/Autobiography of Kitty Carson _

_Friday 11th June 2004_

_Well, I haven't made a proper entry in a good while and for good reasons as well. What can I say, I don't know whether to cry with my fears of what will happen, or be ecstatic at how recently my life has meaning again. _

_With Joey, Yugi (and Yami, when he's allowed to appear) I feel like I'm loved again, like when my parents were around. I don't know if I still fully understand how my life ended in a rut with that bastard Drake, but still, I don't care. Right now, my confidence is back, I know that everything he said was a lie, and that I'm not unlovable. _

_Joey and Yami are great friends, and they do really care. I spoke to Mai a few times on the phone when Joey calls her, she seems like someone worthwhile, just hope I survive if she pulls me to go on a shopping trip. Mokuba is truly a great kid, a ray of sunshine on the gloomiest day. Even his brother Kaiba, though I have not seen him recently, is okay I guess. Sure he's arrogant and a bit stuck up, but deep down, I bet he's an actual softie, he just wants to keep his reputation intact. _

_As for Yugi…well, I can't find the words for him. He's just been a great companion, friend, a shoulder to cry on, but mostly now I realise…how much I love him. I mean I'm head over heels in love with Yugi Mutou, King of Games and the sweetest most wonderful guy in the world! It feels so perfect! But what's more perfect…is that he loves me back! _

_I never dreamed in all my years on the streets with those oversized pigs I could ever find the courage to get close to someone like that again. Now that I have, I hold no regrets. I never want to let go to how this feels; it's simply indescribable! To feel wanted, needed and loved again, I had almost forgotten what that feeling means to me, and it's more glorious than I could have imagined. _

_Everything about the situation when I found out he loved me was so perfect. I didn't want to believe it at first, thinking I was only hearing his answer in my head, only hearing the answer I wanted in my heart for him to say. Even through my own reply I felt numb, but it still felt right, everything about it felt so right. The touches, the kisses, holding each other close. I was in a daze throughout everything, only responding to what I wanted to express for these past couple of months. _

_I still thought it was all a dream, that I would find myself back in a stinking alleyway behind some deserted house where I slept that night, only to wake to sirens and shots ringing through the air. Some home! But no, when I did open my eyes, I was still in paradise. I was lying so close to Yugi I memorised the rhythm of his breathing. When I thought about what happened, I felt complete. We had made love, and were now a part of each other. _

_Neither of us have any regret, it was just right; we both needed to be close that way. I still can't help remembering…he was so sweet to me, so gentle, all through it did his best not to hurt me, and made sure this was what I wanted. I know for certain, the only thing that could make me happier is to see Drake gone forever. I just hope that will come to light soon…_

A loud bang stopped her hand writing in shock, recognising a gunshot echoing outside in the street. Putting the book and pen down, she peered out of the window. From what could be see, two motorcycles were tearing up the paved street, one on each side of a long black limousine that could not escape. Attacking the sides of the vehicle, the riders managed to cause the car to stop just down the street, metres away from the shop.

Looking carefully, one was firing shots into the air to scare away anyone who could interfere. The other man was now swinging a chain in one hand above his head. Suddenly, he swerved round in a skid further back in the street, before speeding towards the limousine and managing to get his bike on top of the roof of the vehicle. Smugly he smacked t the chain so the sunroof shattered, and from that, Kitty heard screaming from the backseat.

Eyeing the riders again, instantly she felt a chill up her spine. She was positive she could make out their features since they were not wearing helmets. Horror took over on realising that they were simply older versions of Razor…and a lot more deadly.

"It's them…" she quivered. "The other two…of the three Suicide Brothers."


	15. Chapter 15: Danger Arises

Well, it is a real relief that I haven't been forgotten in being gone for so long. Thanks for the reviews; they mean so much to me! It's just great, and I promise more updates! Unfortunately, I do hope that this story will be finished soon, though I hate to see it end! People just seem to love it! Sadly…I can only see it reach twenty chapters at the most before it ends.

Anyway, enough of my blabbing! Oh, due to the weary issue that replying to reviews may be an offence, I'll send out the replies to everyone by email, you should have received them. If not, it was because you didn't show your email address in your profile so I could not send it. If you review the chapter, put your email in so I can send a reply to you, since you all deserve it for being such great readers!

Back to the story! Sorry again if it sucks since it's a bit short and pointless. I would have put more in but I really wanted to have something posted.

Also, I give great thanks to thekoolkitty, whom the character Kitty is based on. She is a great inspiration, but more importantly, a great friend.

Chapter 15: Danger Arises

The sound of clicking from a keyboard ricocheted through the vast interior of the office on top of the Kaiba Corp Building. So far it had been an extremely unusual day, since the utter quiet of the floor where the CEO of the company resided had not been penetrated since this morning. It was extremely strange for there to be no shouts or fierce comments from the young executive for so long, and quite frankly no one wanted to jinx such a miracle, so avoided the entire floor if they could help it.

Behind large wooden panelled doors, Seto Kaiba contentedly typed away on his laptop, as if in a trance. It had been a relatively easy morning for him, not one screw up and no need for him to raise his voice. This meant he was able to get double the work he planned completed in the time. Though he knew he was often told he worked too hard and going into overdrive was not advisable for his stress levels, he didn't care. It was today in particular he considered such a calculated wonder (he refused to believe in luck whatsoever) extra special.

Getting this out the way, he would feel better when he wound down later on, since he had arranged to take a long weekend break for once to take care of more family related matters. For the first time in a good long while, he smiled to himself. Recently he had more reason to escape from work. Funnily enough, it related to the press when they first covered the time he had avoided business for personal reasons; ones that would have to come out in the open shortly, which he hoped would not be as bad as he thought.

Only a few days ago he finally explained the situation fully to those involved; his brother Mokuba, his staff, and Melisanne, who had in turn shared the information with her siblings, translating it into Chinese for them. It was crucial for them to understand, even though they were a bit young to comprehend, since it would result in them finding themselves in another new home along with Mokuba and their sister; his.

With the paparazzi now finally clueing in that the news of the most popular (and until recently cold) billionaire in the world was in a serious relationship was not just a tabloid rumour, action had to be taken. It was best to get this in the open, to have the truth out before the press started making up their own versions of things and letting a lying scandal loose. In the best of decisions, it was safer for the Chinese girl as well as her nine-year-old brother and four-year-old sister to live in the mansion with him and Mokuba. There was security and protection for them there, where as staying in their nice down town apartment he provided, they were more than likely to get cornered by reporters.

Over the time he had off, Seto was going to schedule a press conference where he and Melisanne would take liberty to answer all questions on their meeting and developed relationship. He was till considering whether or not to have their engagement out in the open or not. It would make sense to avoid having to announce it later and go through more fuss, even to explain it would last for around five years at least till they were older before marrying. Then again, the last thing they needed was another reason for the press to stalk them until their wedding!

'_It's times like this I wish there was no law against assaulting the paparazzi.' _he grumbled to himself. Checking his watch, he blinked in surprise at the time. He was traditionally known as the member of the Kaiba family to get delayed, but not this time. The limousine with his brother and soon to be family should have arrived half and hour ago. Strange…

"Ronald," the CEO barked into the intercom. "Has Mokuba and Melisanne left the mansion yet? They still haven't arrived at Kaiba Corp."

"I'm sorry Mr Kaiba, according to the housekeeper they left in plenty of time to pick you up, they should be there by now." the man replied through the device static.

Tapping his fingers on the desk impatiently, and with some concern, the icy eyed male rose from his desk and stalked over to the window. Perhaps he could spot them driving along the main road towards the building. Instead he looked down to see a horrific sight before him.

Police sirens droned as squad cars sped by trying to catch up to a group of speeding motorcycles. People walking out on the streets dashed for cover inside houses and shops as gunshots exploded into the air. It looked like the whole city was in jeopardy, just like the first day the gang had rode into Domino…

It was then that the true fear sank into the businessman's mind. If this was happening everywhere again, that these crooks where causing more chaos, perhaps…

'_No, not again! They won't get away with it this time!' _

In a flash, Seto had grabbed his trenchcoat, dashed out of the office and into the elevator. Any previous though of the press being his biggest worry was forgotten as the doors slide open in the base garage level of the building. All that was on his mind now was getting to the people he cared about before these punks did. With that, he jumped into the black sports car he had decided to drive to work that morning and sped off down the route he hoped the limousine would have taken.

---

"Hey Kitty! You okay up here? Bloody hell, it's Armageddon outside!"

Said girl turned to see Joey flying upstairs from the shop, skid to halt beside her and stare out the window she had been sitting at. They both watched in horror as the two gangsters used chains to smash to the car doors, and once again screams echoed out from the broken sunroof.

"I hate to think whose stuck in there. I feel rotten for what they're going through…"

"Joey, the license plate! Look!" the girl pointed out. Squinting, the blonde man could make out the bent piece of metal on the ground, twisted out of shape, but the numbers where still visible as…KCorp01.

"You see, that's Kaiba's limo."

"Oh…then I take about what I said about feeling bad…"

"This isn't the time for you to be spiting your old rival Joey Wheeler!" Kitty shouted at the top of her lungs, making the male jump out of his skin.

"Alright, sorry! But it's not like Kaiba can't handle himself, I hate to admit it, but he's pretty tough, he'll plough through them like a bull whose seem the colour red!" he spoke confidently, but the young woman had other worries.

"Just because it's his limo does not mean he's the one inside it…"she muttered in concern, before hearing someone else rush upstairs.

"Everything okay up here? Joey? Kitten?" Yugi called as he appeared in the apartment and in no time flat was beside them looking at the carnage outside. "I was worried for a second. What's happening outside?"

"Looks like Kaiba is in big trouble, but I was telling your girlfriend he should be able to beat em off, and if he can't…I'm sure we can get discount flowers somewhere…"

"Joey!" the couple yelled at him, making the taller male cringe again.

"What, I'm not gonna fork out good money for a fancy bouquet for rich boys funeral." He retorted, missing the point entirely, which would have made the other two point out his ignorance and probably anime-fall if not for the serious crisis at the moment.

"We better help him, it's not right for anyone to face the Death Riders alone, you don't know what extremes they will go to, I do! It's my fault they're here in the first place!" the gothic girl whimpered with guilt. Thankfully her boyfriend pulled her into an embrace and attempted to soothe her by stroking her hair to hush her.

The three soon looked back to see the two bulky men smashing the front windscreen, and were horrified to see the chauffeur being dragged out of the car and punched till he fell backwards onto the concrete pavement. Joey tightened his hands into fists till his knuckles were white, while Yugi gripped his Kitten closer to him, both possessively and protectively. Something would have to be done quickly, since one of the punks was already climbing off his bike and heading for the passenger door of the vehicle.

"Um…like I said…Kaiba can take them…"the blonde assured, though his own voice now shook with some doubt and fear of his own. This soon increased when he saw his best friend pale in thought.

"But Joey…isn't Kaiba supposed to be launching a new game system tomorrow? He would be working long hours at the company headquarters and at home to get it ready, he even said he wouldn't be coming round today since he would be so busy."

"Then, if it ain't rich boy…" the young man questioned, gazing back as he heard more shouts from the limousines backseat.

"Who's trapped in there?" the female bit her lip as she finished Joey's question for him. There was a dread that they all knew there would only be one person besides the CEO who would use the car, which was why they were all soon running back down the stairs to the shop level.

---

The gentle jingle of the bells hanging over the shop door contrasted the loud smashing of the car window. Three teens looked in horror at seeing two ugly thugs doing everything they could to tear the piece of metal known as the limousine to shreds. They even seemed to enjoy it, as they laughed heartily, drowning out the cries for help inside the vehicle.

These two brutes were bigger and a lot nastier looking than Razor had appeared, even though it was hard to believe. The first had his long matted hair in dreadlocks; sharp silver eyes piercing everything he gazed up. The other has his wild mane tied back in a ponytail, orbs of pure grey steel peered over shaded sunglasses. Both in dark and foreboding biker attire, they wore ripped jeans and shirts, but intimidated people mainly with the brass knuckles on their fists.

They both beamed evilly at their luck; not only did they get to wreck and hopefully loot the fancy car they had been chasing, but now they were in front of the small store their boss had said the little Kitty-Kat was hiding in. Of course, they had been instructed not to do anything with the girl who had fled their clutches; pulling her in was the boss's privilege alone. Anyone who took that from him…they shuddered at the thought. But they had their own plans not involving Drakes little pet.

It was only fair; they were after the said runt who supposedly had did away with another gang member Razor. It was personal, and they took it very seriously. Despite knowing they might get in big trouble with Drake for this (he also wanted to deal with the midget who took his property in the first place) they had a principle to uphold, one of strong bonds.

It was only when they heard the crunch of glass underneath someone's feet did they turn around from their fun.

"Okay you two, the fun's over! Back away from that car or else!" the blonde warned, stamping his foot shaking his fist. The men just looked at each with amused expressions; this _was_ going to be fun.


	16. Chapter 16: Hectic Rescue

Greetings everyone! Thanks a million for the response to the last chapter. I'm so happy since now this story has received over 1000 hits! I feel so proud. Thanks for the reviews, to which I replied and sent out. I am hoping that if I'm lucky I can make it to 200 reviews before the story ends, but we'll wait and see.

Hope you like the chapter, thought the length of it (and future chapters) will be a bit shorter than normal since I want to get them out quicker so the story will be wrapped up and I can move on to my other works. Thanks again guys, and do R&R!

You know what I own and what I don't, though must point out new character in this chapter is not mine either, he is a guest author taking a role in the story, hope you like this DJ!

Enough of me, on with the chapter! Though I suck at action, which I apologise for.

Chapter 16: Hectic Rescue

The silence echoed along the empty streets, causing everyone to be more and more unsettled. The group of teens knew the sensible action was to turn and run inside, but there meaning in the madness, which was more than what could be said for the actions of the thugs who had only just stopped destroying the black limousine.

Though things had gone quiet, shaky breathing came from the terrified victims in the back of the car, anticipation hanging thick in the air. The threesome stood strong despite casual glances towards the battered vehicle, then back to the cool flaring eyes of the two bikers.

They growled like large beastly guard dogs, snarling and spitting hatefully at the group. The elder of the two started teasingly flick a knife in and out it's sheath, while the other twitched on some obvious narcotic effect, while gripping the chain he held even tighter. Sneering in amusement, they waited for the little fools in front of them to be stupid enough to make a move.

"Okay you two, enough is enough, why don't you back off! Unless you want to end up in a world of hurt, courtesy of yours truly!" Joey proclaimed in triumph, while the other two were a little unsure if it was a good idea to wind the two punks up.

"Joey, our priority is getting the people inside that car out in one piece, not picking a fight with these guys." Yugi muttered in hesitation.

"I know Yug, it's a distraction, we can handle them, right?" the blonde whispered, while nodding his head toward the young woman next to them. "Kitty can pull em out and get em inside, no problem."

Biting her lip at first, the girl smiled lightly in agreement, deciding it was the best plan they had, though how Joey came up with it was a mystery in itself. However, before she got the chance to side step and move towards the limousine, she felt a hand in hers. Looking over she sighed in seeing her dear boyfriend squeezing her palm tightly in his own in a desperate plea.

"Promise you'll be okay."

"Is that concern from you, great King of Games, for little old me?" she joked lightly in order to light the tension.

"Just promise, yell if you need help, besides…a King can't last one day ruling without his Queen rolling her eyes and smacking him over the head." he chortled, his arm now around her in a quick hug before she had to put the plan into action. "So?"

Warm soft lips covered his own, as hazel and amethyst eyes slid shut for a brief moment. As they separated, there was the constant tingling feeling between the pair while their noses nuzzled each other briefly, such tenderness the mark of pure and perfect love.

"What do you think?" Kitty teased before moving away and in turn creeping towards the distraught vehicle. Meanwhile, Yugi turned to face his own foes; Joey beside him, prepared to avoid their companion getting caught at all cost in her rescue mission. Despite this, the smaller of the two males was weary; why were they just standing there not doing anything? He just prayed they hadn't noticed his Kitten slip of behind them.

"Ok tough guys, let's see what you got!" Joey yelled in a mocking tone, bearing his fists, though the two bikers didn't seem to paying attention at all, not so much a mutter between them.

"Something's wrong… we best be careful Joey…"

"Come on Yug, they're just scared speechless, a good thing for us. Anyway, don't you wanna get torn into them, these are the creeps who've been messing with Kitty for so much of her life."

'_To be truthful, I couldn't care less about them. These two are just dim lackeys who have no real force or power. I want the one who's responsible for making **my** beautiful Kitten's life a living nightmare from the start, the one who's tormented her day and night for so many years, who she still fears even now…I want Drake!' _Yugi cursed inside his hear, swearing to himself when they came face to face, it would be just him and the Death Rider leader, one on one, and he would avenge the cruelty that beast had given to his beloved.

It was only when the youth returned to reality he noticed the change in the brutes before him, their cold steel coloured eyes were fixed on him, bearing their teeth in vicious malice.

"You can tell your friend there we ain't interested in tussling with him, not worth the effort, we are busy guys and wouldn't want to waste our time." the muscled man sniggered, continuously running his finger on the cold metal in this grasp.

"Then what do you want?"

"You runt! Just you!" the other almost squealed, close to foaming at the mouth though his pointed tongue licked his lips dry; it was enough to make anyone sick.

"That's right, you're the one who took out dear poor little Razor" the first one said in mock weeping, though he did seem extremely agitated about the entire matter.

"You tell em Switch! You mess with family runt!"

"Ok…that one obviously needs to stay away from the medicine cabinet." Joey muttered as he backed up slightly from the hyper and quite maniacal thug. "But what are you talking about?"

"We're saying no one interferes with our family and gets away with it!" the man growled, the knife now seemingly having no intention of slipping back into the sheath, unless of course it had the chance to draw blood.

The blonde looked in utter confusion, brown orbs blinking uncertainly. Glancing at his best friend, he saw something unusual in the normally happy and carefree eyes. The loving amethyst gems where now hard and born in a determined stare at the two primal punks.

"Razor…you're related to him." It was more of a statement than a question, and it received a smirk from the vicious pair in front of him.

"You got it runt! You got it! You bad; killed our brother! Killed Brother!" the high pitched man squeaked in an overly exaggerated tone, grey eyes wide and maddening.

"My dear sibling is right, you did kill one of the Suicide Brothers, we're really close. Razor was the baby; we always looked out for him. You're smarter than I though pipsqueak, you figured us out." The tone of the beast's voice lowered as he kept fingering the stainless steel. Though he was surprised to see Yugi chuckle at him somewhat.

"It wasn't hard, since you two are as ugly as he is, or at least he was." he stated firmly, glare never wavering, but now the brute looked really mad.

"Well," he snarled as he and his brother straightened, now staring with pure venom at our hero. " Now you face the wrath of Switch Blade," he spoke brandishing his own blade before nodding at the crazed man beside him. "And Overdose."

--

With a fleeting glance, Kitty fixed her silver framed glasses, taking a last hopeful look at her boyfriend before finally sliding down next to the beaten door to the back of chauffeured limousine. The large chunk of metal was about to fall of the hinges anyway, but she had to pry it off slowly, just in case the creaking alerted the gangsters facing up to the boys. Gently, it soon swung open, and she peered inside.

At first the compartment seemed empty, until a shudder came from the far corner in the extra seats at the other side. Wedged at the back under the broken sunroof, light poured through the gaping hold to show several people curled close together. One suddenly lifted their head up at the intrusion, only for his purple-grey eyes to light up a bit.

"Kitty! It's you, we…"

"Sshh, Mokuba, you have to be quiet. You have to get out of here before those guys figure out what's going on." she whispered to the teenager, who was slowly crawling over a little towards her. In the light Kitty could see some flakes of plastic in his hair from the roof being bashed in, a bruise from obviously hitting his arm against the door during when the car swerved, and a small cut on his cheek.

"What's going on anyway? Are we outside the Game Shop, we didn't get a chance to take in the scenery as you may have guessed." he moaned, rubbing his sore arm.

"Yeah, if we can you in the store you'll be safe. But better be quick, I don't think Yugi ad Joey can stall dumb and dumber for too long."

Rasping a little, Mokuba shook his head in a way of understanding, but glanced behind him, the pause catching the girl's attention. Curious, she squinted a little into the dark corner, wondering what she was looking for, when a small amount of movement caught her eye. Someone else was in there, as three figures stood silhouetted clearly amongst the wreckage littering the cars interior.

"Mokuba, who…" she questioned before incoherent trembling words in a language she couldn't understand babbled softly from one of the shapes, and as it shifted, she saw a cute little girl cuddled fearfully against a larger form. She didn't have time to examine the small creature, as she remembered they had very little time on their hands.

Taking a brief moment to check the activities outside, everything was still clear, but they had to move quickly, or risk getting caught. In that, she ushered Mokuba out of the car, as the little girl, and another small shadow which showed to be a young boy watched in fright, but also some hope in their somewhat exotic features. Meanwhile the larger figure watched them still uncertain.

Quietly, the teenage boy turned once he was out to look at the remaining people inside the damaged car. He waved the children towards him, who hesitantly turned to look at the other older form. More whispers in a foreign tongue coaxed them into the daylight, as they were hushed by Mokuba to be quiet. Kitty thought it best to ask questions later and looked at the other person huddled in the beaten hunk of metal that was once a vehicle.

"Here," she shushed, leaning in a little to stretch her arm out. "Take my hand, I'll pull you out. We have to move or those creeps are going to figure out what's going on. Come on, it's okay."

In this act Kitty got a closer look at the figure, seeing it to be a young woman, around her own age. Not much else registered to her about looks at the moment; only the fear in the large crystalline coloured eyes, something she knew about all too well.

"Come on Melisanne, we have to get out of here." Mokuba whispered frantically, while holding the younger kids close in protection.

"Okay…watch Jun and Zi Mokuba, I'm coming." She woman uttered while sliding along carefully as not to make the groaning metal creak underneath her weight.

Kitty smiled gently, though this girl was obviously scared, she held a sense of responsibility to the children with her, her siblings no doubt. It was quite admirable; it showed a sense of courage that she herself had to bring out everyday in her old life. Like now it was not optional, but a matter of survival. What she was doing in the Kaiba limo was a good question, but it would have to be asked when they were not in danger of being sliced to pieces by a maniac with a knife and a lunatic on a drug high.

She was about to touch the trapped girls hand to yank her out of the wrecked car through the busted frame, when the door on the opposite site door ripped open, burning light pouring in as the jagged remains of metal and glass crashed on the pavement. Before anyone had time to react, Melisanne was pulled away from Kitty's reach. The kids all ducked down near the back tyres to hide, while the auburn haired girl had to rush round the opposite side in horror, whilst indicating for the three youths to lay low and keep quiet.

Yugi and Joey was standing in astonishment, the brute had shred the door off the car like tearing a sheet of paper from a notebook! No effort at all! Overdose had strength even if he didn't possess sanity, as he juggled the metal in one hand till it smashed on the ground, his other holding Melisanne above the sidewalk by her wrist. Sadly he must have also had good hearing to suddenly turn in the middle of his brothers rant about revenge, just when they were about to fight, and shred the door off it's hinges, assuming something was going on from soft noises inside the car. By the look on her face she was in pain, but too weak and tired to struggle out of the grasp.

"Put her down you oversized chimp! She's done nothing to you!" Kitty screamed suddenly in rage, and would have stormed over if her boyfriend had not held her back with his arms around her waist for her own safety.

"Heh, looks like you still have a lot of moxy eh Kitty Kat, Drake will be pleased…" Switch Blade never said more for he was rewarded with a sudden kick in the stomach by Yugi, who was burning in rage.

"Message for your boss: he lays one hand on her and I swear he won't live long enough to laugh about it!" he growled, only calming as his sweetheart, ran her fingers through his hair, muttering how they weren't worth it, as he leaned into her touch.

Overdose was in an angered hype now, rattling incoherent words while swinging Melisanne in his movement. In a rage, he growled and screamed, only silencing when his wild eyes flickered to the back bumper of the vehicle stranded at the roadside; he had seen movement.

This was obviously taken seriously by his brother, who in his struggle to get up, smirked in the general direction before looking smug at the three teens.

"Since you all think you're so great, let's see you try and stop me from having fun with those pipsqueaks hiding back there."

He swayed in the direction, drawing closer and closer, his breath heaving. The others were distraught, hearing the light whimpers from the children as the thug came closer. This was it they had to act now as he bent down grab them by the scruff of their necks…

SLASH

A strangled cry tore from Switch Blades throat and he tumbled backwards clutching his face in agony. In the opportunity, the three kids ran from their hiding spot to the elders, Joey meeting them halfway before hurriedly pushing them inside the shop for safety.

Looking back in wonder, they saw a figure glaring at the thug from behind the limousine wreck, his fingers of his right hand stretched out, like he was brandishing a set of claws. Sure enough, when the beats lowered his hand, deep scarlet scratch marks had tore through his skin.

The figure smirked, gave a clear friendly nod to the three and tossed a small slip of paper to them, before he decided to run behind the open houses in the street and vanish from view. Seeing Switch Blade still clearly in a state of outrage, Joey took the chance to punch him hard on the chin. The brute fell to the ground; not moving at all as the knife fell from his hand.

Everything seemed to have gone silent again, up until Yugi clutched the puzzle close to his chest, letting it glow lightly as the same shadows he and Yami used before devoured the older Suicide Brother as he disappeared completely.

"Fitting he and Razor should face the same fate." he muttered, turning to cuddle his Kitten close after the sudden terror, Joey sighing in relief, only to glance around…

"Let go of me!"

They turned to see Overdose once again in a mad spurt; taking the chain and proceeding to wrap it round the Melisanne's neck. Calls from Mokuba, Jun and Zi could be heard from inside the shop, though Joey made sure they didn't try and run out to the girl, it would only give the maniac more hostages.

"Runt and Kitty Kat surrender! Or neck go snap!" he jittered in a wicked underhanded tone as he tightened the hold, making the woman grimace in pain. No one was sure what to do, the wind was trilling over the dead street; the beaten limousine creaked in agony, the roar of a car engine…

What?

A black blur tore up the tarmac as it sped down the road, suddenly breaking as it skidded to one side. Taken aback, Overdose didn't have a chance to react as the car bashed into him explicitly. His hold on Melisanne slacked, and the others feared she was going to be smacked against the sleek car frame. Instead the driver's door swung open, and a pair of strong arms grabbed her before she fell on to the road. Gasping for breath, her vision was blurred as she soon locked on to amazing blue orbs.

"Seto…"

"It's okay, I've got you, it'll be fine." He soothed like he would his little brother when he had a nightmare, but anyone could tell he was thoroughly relieved she was safe.

Everyone breathed a sigh of final relief, listening as distant sirens had finally decided to sound in action. Mokuba and the younger children ran over to hug the elders. Thankfully, there was no great hassle in hustling everyone inside the Games Shop to treat wounds and determine what to do next, not to mention there being need for much explanation.

Yugi and Kitty were last to go inside, as the girl watched as the young man sent Overdose to the Shadow Realm to be with his brothers. He paused for a second, wondering curiously over the empty road, sure he heard a motorcycle tear off. He could almost picture Drakes confident and evil smile as he watched them as always, ready to strike soon, and harm his friends and the love of his life, he couldn't let that happen!

"Yugi, come on inside." Kitty coaxed, tugging his arm and kissing his cheek gently. Gazing into those wholesome hazel eyes, his anger faded. Holding her as close as possible, nuzzling her neck in a protective manner while she squeezed his hand they entered the Game Shop in time to see Joey in a real huff and Kaiba sniggering.

"Don't be so bloody childish mutt!"

"You got my hopes up rich boy, dashing my dreams like that! It ain't fair, I can't believe it was you in that black bad ass sport dream machine…"

"Disappointed then?"

"Yeah, for once moment I though we were getting helped by that cool car from that Night Rider show!"

--

A.N Lame ending I know, what was I thinking. Maybe it's because it's a bit late and my hair is still dripping! Oh well, R& R!


	17. Chapter 17: One Day More

Hey readers, wonderful to be back! Things have been going well so consider this a little Christmas present! Thanks for all the support; I love you all. I hope you enjoy the chapter. It's longer (hopefully the wait was worth it) and a little calmer and with room for romantic fluff! Sadly, we all know the worst is yet to come, so brace yourselves.

Hope all reviewers got their responses through this new system, if not tell me and I'll try and amend that. And please, no one sue cause I used a song title for my Chapter title. Wonder if anyone knows where it's from? I doubt it since my taste is odd, but we'll see. For those who know what type of music I love the most, it's a bit of a clue.

I don't own that song title anyway, nor do I own mystery character that will be coming back for the cameo appearance introduction. (Hope you're pleased DJ) Also a poem in here I don't own, it belongs to the original Kitty, the1koolkitty, who rocks you must know! I thought appropriate to use in a lovely fluffy situation, hope you don't mind dear!

One more thing, warning for those who read "Inner Scars, Deep Emotion", there will be a few spoilers of what will come later in that story.

On with the chapter!

Chapter 17: One Day More

The once quite eerie atmosphere was filled with slight bustle and the drone of sirens. As the paramedics dragged away the lifeless forms of the two bikers to place them in the ambulance, they couldn't understand how they were just found in the street, with no serious wounds, but were in what seemed to be comatose states. It just was a complete mystery…

Well, since when do doctors know anything about souls being banished to the Shadow Realm?

It was in seeing the authorities trying to clean up the mess, and a tow truck arriving to remove the disembowelled limousine, or what was left of it, that Yugi sighed in some form of relief before pulling the curtains on the front window of the apartment closed. Now visibly easing away the tension that had ensued earlier, he relaxed his aching limbs while he leaned against the wall.

'_Safe…for now at least…' _he thought to himself, letting the soothing warmth in the air unwind his concerns. Feeling at last contented; he straightened up, just as Yami appeared out of the puzzle in transparent form next to him.

"They're gone Young One, safely locked away for eternity. Just pray they learn to like their new permanent residence." the spirit chuckled lightly, watching his other half carefully, noting how despite the calm demeanour, there was still worry in the youths mind.

'_Who can blame him? It was a rather frightening moment, and if those two are only messengers, then it shows how powerful Drake must be. Yugi wants so much to protect the one he loves most, and not let any harm come to her, but with such a fierce opponent, it will not be easy. He just has to believe in himself, like we all do.'_ he considered, smiling softly at the young man.

"It'll work out, you know that Yugi. We've face all this before, we can do it again…"

"No."

"What? Yugi?" the spirit stuttered incoherently as his other half contradicted him mechanically, lost in his own worried haze.

"It's different this time Yami, it's so much worse! I…have my doubts if I can handle things this time. I promised…I promised _her_! I swore nothing would happen, she wouldn't have to be in fear anymore! But…I nearly lost her today, what if…"

"Enough, everything went fine, you were all brave!" the Pharaoh protested, crimson eyes boring into the boy, but smiled softly at seeing how his other halves eyes were brimming with a few tears.

Reaching out, he touched the others shoulder lightly, careful that his hand would not pass right through his skin. No other words needed to be said; this was more than enough comfort. Everyone was still slightly edgy over matters, but now they had to stay calm, and think of a plan of action for the perils ahead. In understanding, the pair smiled at each other, and Yugi watched as the spirit disappeared again. Turning away from the window he headed through to the living room.

On entering he saw Joey resting, more like close to falling asleep, on the couch, while on the floor Mokuba was playing with the two small Chinese children, who once again seemed innocent and lively despite the ordeal. Seto was sitting in an armchair watching them, and though his expression seemed uncaring, he clearly was a lot more relaxed at the sight of his family safe and sound. He noted that the young woman who had been in the limousine, who he now knew as Melisanne was no where to be seen, and was probably upstairs still cleaning up her wounds.

Just then he saw Kitty walk in from the kitchen as well, giving juice to the three youngsters, while offering Seto a cup of coffee, which he took with a curt nod. She only rolled her eyes and turned towards her boyfriend, nearly jumping into his arms, holding him tightly, which he returned, accompanied by a kiss on the forehead.

"You sure you're okay Kitten?"

"Fine, don't worry so much. You can be so fussy Yugi…"

"Only when it comes to you." he teased, burying his face in to soft auburn hair, while she leaned on his shoulder. "That was just a bit of a scare, you had me worried."

"Oh behave yourself, I'm used to this, I can handle myself." she joked, tugging at a blonde bang playfully. It really did astound Yugi how she could be so pleasant and free spirited, even only a few hours after such a terrifying incident. Cuddling her even closer, he sighed, her smile finally put him at ease for the most part.

Ease turned to catastrophe in that second when the children, in their excitement, bounced up onto the couch, waking up a startled blonde male and causing him to roll off the sofa and crash to the floor with a thump. The kids giggled playfully at seeing Joey sprawled and twitching on the carpet, while the CEO sniggered from the armchair. This of course, caused his rival to fume.

"OK, remind me WHY rich boy has any right to be hanging around and making a fool of me!"

"I didn't do anything mutt, you were made a fool of by three children, and I'd say that's much worse." the executive smirked. It took both Yugi and Kitty to hold the other teen from going to strangle the businessman.

"Easy Joey, this is not the time to be fighting." the Game King reasoned, loosening his grip now that his friend was paying attention. "Kaiba's just waiting for Melisanne to sort herself out, then he'll be on his way…"

"Actually I need to ask a few questions before I consider leaving." Seto leered as he stood up. "Like how you geeks are involved with the same thugs that I plant on reprimand." he growled, the last statement causing deadly silence.

"What have you got to do with this moneybags? Why do you suddenly want involved with our plans on getting rid of these bikers?" Joey yelled.

"First of all, I don't need you losers, I can handle things myself, I just need information from you; and secondly, that's no ones business but mine."

"Yeah right, you can't treat us like we're unimportant Kaiba! Especially now we know these rumours about you are all true! That girl is the one the press has been raging about, the same one who you've been dodging your company business to meet with!" the blonde shouted triumphantly, though the CEO looked less than impressed.

"I've already taken care of the pestering paparazzi Wheeler, they won't be bothering me or my family over this, as I plan to release enough information to keep those tabloid vultures satisfied for the time being. As for these bikers, I will handle the situation, so stay out of my way, as once you tell em what I need to know, I'm out of here!"

With that remark, the businessman stood up and stormed out of the room. Everyone heard footsteps on the stairs, and then a door slamming shut before silence fell over the house. Joey just huffed and went off into the kitchen, grumbling about how they shouldn't have to bother helping Kaiba in any way, with Yugi following him. Kitty was about to do the same, but glancing at the floor, she noticed Mokuba and the two Chinese children, Jun and Zi, looking at each other with solemn expressions. Letting her eyes drift towards the route to the upstairs rooms, the girl found herself deep in curious thought.

'_There's more to Kaiba wanting action against the Death Riders than he's telling us. Maybe he isn't being stubborn or arrogant, perhaps…' _she considered, before deciding to investigate for herself and walked towards the staircase.

-

"Are you sure you want to get involved?" a hushed whisper questioned, making Seto glance up from the bandages he was soaking. "They're gone now, there's no more need for fighting is there? We could just forget…"

"It's not that simple." he replied dryly.

"What do you mean?"

"You have to trust me Melisanne, this can't be discarded. The individuals who assaulted you and the kids are just working for the real mastermind of the gang. It's him who must pay…"

"It was only senseless destruction, we were not pacific targets Seto. The ones who acted are gone now, they won't come back. You had your revenge on them by practically using that…creature as a human speed bump, isn't that enough?" she murmured wincing slightly when the bandage, soaked in sterile ointment made contact with her skin.

The man looked at her and noticed her flinching at the touch. That was to be expected, with the amount of injuries that had been received by the young woman over the years, and old wounds constantly being reopened in that time, the scarring was severely sensitive. Melisanne had sometimes gone years without treating any of the wounds, and infection had been pretty common, sometimes so badly, limbs had come close to need for amputation. This is why it came to no surprise that it was painful for her to take any antibiotics or disinfectants, since her body had been so badly abused from a young age. It was considered a miracle she had lived this long; he hated that she had suffered, but was glad she had lived through it. If not, he would never have met her.

"You expect me to let this slip?" he remarked, stroking the marred flesh softly in comfort. "I didn't go easy when it came to Wang! Or your beastly bitch of a mother! And by Hell, I refuse to allow any sort of mercy towards these thugs either!"

"We're safe though, isn't that what matters?"

"But you won't be as long as these men are free to roam the streets! That's why I have to make sure they leave town and never come back! It's on principle; I will protect the kids and you from any harm!" he fumed, looking like he was close to punching a hole in the wall.

The oriental girl perched on the bed and pulled down her long sleeves to hide the extensive bandaging on her arms. She was used to this now, it became a ritual after so many years of physical and mental abuse, and with the belief she had deserved every blow made the pain even worse. Still, her crystal coloured eyes were close to shedding tears at the sight of the man being so infuriated. She knew it was not her fault really, but she always blamed herself despite this. If only she was stronger, he wouldn't always have to protect and worry over her!

Standing, she walked up behind him as he stood looking out the window at the destroyed street below. Her lip trembling, she wrapped her arms round his torso from behind, burying her face into the back of his shoulder, as if trying to apologise for all the trouble she had caused by coming into his life. Things would have been so much easier for him if he didn't have her to cope with, always being a burden to him. As her tears trickled onto his coat, she felt him pry her hands off him.

He turned around, and as icy blue met shattered crystal, he brought her into a tight embrace. Soon she stopped quivering and relaxed into the hold. He didn't need to use words; he was just explaining silently why he had to act so drastically, why he was so quick to temper in the situation; out of love for her.

This was not just obvious to the couple, but to the hazel eyed spy peeking through a gap in the door. Moving away and walking back towards the stairs quietly so she wouldn't be caught, a small smile found it's way on her lips. It was understandable now. Kaiba may have been a pain in the ass at times, and just bloody arrogant in others, but in this case it was neither of the two. He was being devoted and loving towards those he cared about, even if he didn't want to show it publicly. He did care for this woman he was with, he really loved her, a bond she could relate to well enough; the one between her and Yugi.

The smile soon broke out into a grin. Anyone who wanted to kick Drakes ass into prison where he belonged was a valued ally through and through.

-

When Seto and Melisanne reappeared downstairs, the children immediately stood and ran up in welcome. Mokuba nearly tackled his brother to the floor, while Jun and Zi curled around their sister's legs in a hug, mumbling in Chinese which no one except the girl herself could understand perfectly. As soon as they were seated on the couch comfortably, Kitty looked up and broke the silence.

"Kaiba," she muttered, causing the CEO to look up at her with a steely stare.

"What?"

" If you want to go up against Drake…then you can work with us to take him down."

"WHAT!" Joey shouted, nearly tumbling out of his chair. "Why are we letting him do anything? He's got nothing to do with this; he's just wanting to cause more problems by making scene out of everything! You agree, right Yug?"

Turning from his exasperated friend to the woman he loved, Yugi noted Kitty must know something about his rival's wishes to take revenge on the Death Riders, and she saw it as a valid reason to give him a chance. He also noticed how tightly Seto seemed to be holding the young woman's hand, acting protective yet gentle, a notion he had grown accustomed to feeling himself in the past few months he had been with his Kitten. After all, they needed all the help they could get.

"Welcome to the team Kaiba." he nodded, causing his blonde friend to fall off his chair in shock, but growled in some form of agreement knowing he was outnumbered.

The tall businessman was quite surprised they agreed to his request, and looked at the young woman who looked t him with solid unity. He hadn't been particularly nice to her; they barely held any conversation whatsoever, not to mention that generally speaking, both being quite intellectual they had a fair share of disagreement, but here she was giving him an opportunity.

He smirked, as no matter how ill matched he found her, she was indeed the perfect Queen for his old competitor, and somewhat friend, (though he would never say it) the King of Games.

He gave small grunt in the girl's direction, which she took as a form of thanks, however insincere it appeared to be. Just at that, the jingling of bells interrupted everyone's thoughts; someone was downstairs in the shop.

Yugi was first to rise; glancing at everyone else in warning the rest of the group to stay put while he checked downstairs. They watched as he went towards the small set of steps that led out of the apartment, closing the door behind him. The stairs creaked as walked down, until he could make out someone standing in the doorway looking around cautiously. The noise of Yugi coming down into the store caught the person's attention, making them turn towards the counter where the teenager appeared.

'_If you need help Yugi, I'm right here just in case.' _the Pharaoh whispered in his mind.

Wearily, the youth walked from behind the till towards the front of the shop, as the figure watched without moving.

"Who are you and what do you want? The sign says we're closed…" he spoke, trying not to show his nervous state. The figure didn't move, but then began to speak.

"I'm looking for the young woman living here, Kitty Carson…" the voice was definitely male, Yugi instantly alert and protective over anyone who perhaps was a threat to his Kitten.

"What do you want with her? Look, you can tell Drake to leave her alone, because if he doesn't he's going to pay dearly! So you can just-"

"Woah, wait a minute! I'm not working for Drake! Hear me out will you!" the man reasoned, walking towards the youth so he could see him properly.

The man was a bit older than Yugi and the others. He was of average height, with dark brown skin, seemingly Hispanic in nationality, with wild dark hair and deep brown eyes that almost seemed black. He wore neat dark jeans with loose belt a black shirt. Looking closely you could see a tiny green Godzilla stitched into the shirt pocket, and he held a black leather jacket, which he had casually slung over one shoulder. To Yugi he seemed safe; friendly, clean cut, not weird tattoos, piercings or dirty bandannas.

"If you're not working with the Death Riders, who are you?" he asked. The man looked at him before pulling something out his jacket pocket, opening it for Yugi to see: a badge.

"I'm Rodriguez: Lieutenant Daniel Rodriguez Junior, Detective of Kyoto District Police. I'm an investigator brought in by local authorities to look into this case concerning this group of Bikers. I told you I was coming, didn't you read my note?" he questioned.

Yugi blinked, then remembered the fight, the man who had protected the children from one of the Suicide Brothers, but had ran off only leaving them a small slip of paper, which he had left in his coat pocket without looking at it.

"I'm sorry officer, it's just been so chaotic, I completely forgot to read your note."

"Hey, forget it, no big deal. I'm sorry I had to run off so quickly, but I couldn't risk my cover being blown. And no 'officer' stuff please, makes me sound like an old chief inspector that spends half his time sleeping and scoffing free donuts. Just call me DJ." he smiled, putting out a hand which the other male shook politely.

"You seem, young to be a detective DJ…" he commented, which made the man laugh a little.

"Yeah, I know. I advanced quickly because they needed younger guys who have the energy to run after crooks without having a stroke. Anyway, since the local police are too weary to do anything they called me in, though they aren't taking me that seriously since they think I'm should still be an intern."

"Well you seem pretty capable…you said something about speaking to Kitty?"

"Yes, I heard she ran away from the gang, wanted to ask her some questions since she might be the reason they came here in the first place, am I right?"

Yugi nodded, trying not to think about the thugs to still trying to find his beautiful Kitten just to hurt her brutally. He didn't need to lose his temper at the moment; it was not a good idea.

"Yug, what's going on down there? Everything okay?" Joey's voice rang out as several people came down the stairs into the shop.

"Everything's fine guys, this is DJ, he's a detective who wants to help us out."

The Hispanic male nodded to the group as they introduced themselves. When it came to Kitty though, he went forward and shook her hand gently to explain to her his need for interrogating her. The young woman was a bit startled, as if having to go see the police would have been bad enough, but having them appear to talk to her made her feel even more nervous.

It was only when her boyfriend noticed how frightened she looked did he come behind her and snake his arms around her waist to soothe her, whilst planting small kisses or her shoulder and whispering it was going to be okay. It made her feel better, and she was willing to answer anything she could about Drake and his group to DJ.

The young investigator seemed to respect this, but he did have a request to make of them.

"I would ask you to move out of here until this thing is over and we have drake safely behind bars. He knows you're here so you could be in danger. Is there any place you could live temporarily, preferably with tight security around for a bit more protection? I'd book off some secluded place for you, but the department are being so tight with me they won't listen to what I have to say."

"What about with us Seto?" Mokuba suddenly chirped. "We have the room, and our security is so advanced no one will be able to get through. You guys will be well protected there."

"Mokuba…" his brother warned.

"Seto, they are nice enough to let you get a chance at Drake, it's the least you can do. And Kitty was the one who got us out safely from the limousine wreck."

Gritting his teeth, Seto sighed. He was somewhat indebted to the others, and he hated owing anyone anything. If this meant he would be able to get the answers he needed, then he had little choice. Pulling out his phone, he arranged for a car to pick them up. That way DJ could come with them and question Kitty at the mansion before they settled for the night. He also made sure the maid knew to make up extra beds for the visitors, but when the number of rooms was asked…

"Make it two rich boy."

"There's three of you mutt, or can't you count?"

"I know that, but I think the lovebirds would like to share, since I doubt they'll be doing much sleeping anyway…"

"That's it Joey, you're dead!"

They spent the rest of the time waiting for the car to arrive, and restraining Kitty from hitting Joey over the head with her notebook…well, more than once.

--

It was later in the day that the sun was setting over the Kaiba Mansion. In one of the eastern guestrooms, Yugi was perched on the edge of the bed unpacking his stuff from his small suitcase. Thankfully he didn't have to endure anymore teasing from Joey on the account that he was sharing a room with Kitty, as the blonde was distracted between eating half the Kaiba house pantry's contents and trying (but failing) to beat Mokuba in video games downstairs. Jun and Zi were apparently watching, and he had seen Seto go out into the gardens with Melisanne.

He was just waiting for Kitty to come back from her talk with DJ. She was quite worried about it in the car ride on the way over, and he had offered to stay with her since DJ didn't object, but she had put on a brave face and insisted she would be fine and that it wouldn't take too long. She obviously didn't want him to be worrying over her, so independent and kind, more qualities he could use to describe how he had fallen in love with her.

Looking outside, he noticed everything was bathed in the orange glow of the sunset. He continued watching as he put away the last of his belongs in the wardrobe. He had asked Yami to just rest inside the puzzle, so he could talk to Kitty in private when she came upstairs. The spirit had agreed, not wanting to interrupt their conversation later, plus he had felt rather tired himself. Of course, he did tell Yugi to get some rest, as tomorrow would no doubt be a big day.

"_That means sleeping Yugi, so try not to let your desires get the best of you tonight, otherwise you will have no energy tomorrow."_

The young man shook his head the thought of the Pharaoh's words; he was as bad as Joey when it came to teasing him about Kitty. Not that he cared too much, and not just because his girlfriend was not shy about flattening anyone who joked about their relationship, (last time he had seen Joey downstairs, he still had an ice pack on his head) but because he could not be happier being with her.

Everything was so perfect when they were together, every smile, touch or kiss. Thinking back to the previous night, he smiled. That had been perfect. He had admitted he loved her, and she had felt the same, which had lead such wonderful things, quite _sensual_ things…

Yugi tried to ignore those thoughts so as to stop his cheeks going even redder. To distract himself, he decided to put away some of Kitty's things while he waited. As he lifted her bag, it tipped slightly, causing something hard to tumble out which landed on the floor with a thud. He bent down and picked the item realising what it was: Kitty's notebook.

He realised that when it had fell out the bag, on of the pages had been creased. He opened up and smoothed it out, and would have closed it over but he noticed what was written down. It was a new page, written quite recently, but instead of a diary entry, there was a poem. A poem about him! Curious, he began to read.

_When we first met, my friend,  
__It was hard to have a soul…  
__I was but a dark specter_  
_With a heart as black as coal…_

_But as our eyes lock together,  
__You help me through the maze …  
__Everything becomes alive,  
__With your subtle gaze…_

_Your eyes like blooming violets,  
__Mine like the ghost I'll always be…  
__You've got so much, so much more,  
__Than you could ever hope from me…_

_You must have been born of love  
__At the sound of a church bell…  
__Me? I'm born from a bastard,  
__Driven mad in a living Hell…_

_I'm just a small, helpless kitty  
__In the dark shadow of Satan…  
__You brought me in from the cold,  
__Could you really be a man?_

_You're so different from the world  
__In which I'm born and found…  
__You heal me with love and amity,  
__When the others have kicked me down…_

_You are like an angel saving me  
__Trying to heal my "Hell-born" brand…_  
_Whether you'll succeed, I've yet to know,  
__But angel, please take my hand…_

"Yugi, DJ said he'll write up a report tonight and get the guys at the station to listen, but we have to go tomorrow morning to clarify my story so…" Kitty's voice stopped suddenly as she walked in to see her boyfriend sitting on the bed reading her notebook.

"Yugi…" she uttered, getting the males attention, as he realised he had been caught.

"Kitten, I'm sorry! I didn't mean…I just…"

She didn't say anything, but walked towards him and leaned over to see what page he was looking at. When she could tell what he was reading, she was not angry, but her cheeks turned quite pink.

"What's wrong Kitten? Please don't be mad at me, you know I wouldn't…"

"I'm not angry Yugi." she replied, leaning closer to him so she was curled up next to him on the bed. "I just…wasn't sure about letting you see some of the stuff in there." the girl explained, gesturing to the notebook.

"But you didn't mind what I read before. Why is this time different?"

"What I've added since then…well," she stumbled over her words, face now turning tomato red. "I thought you would think it was stupid, meaningless…like that poem."

"Kitty…"

"It was just a silly idea, you know how I like to write sometimes! I was just thinking a lot, and I wanted to put the thoughts down, so maybe I could remember them years from now, when this is all over. Years from now, either if we're happy and settled down…or if, well, there's a chance…"

"A chance of what? What is it love, something wrong?" he asked in a worried tone, raising a hand to stroke her cheek so her hazel eyes would look up at his amethyst ones.

"That maybe, you…we…might go in different directions, different lives…you might even…find someone else to love…" she whimpered, sighing sadly, the pessimistic part of her personality that she had not thought about in all the time she had been with Yugi rising to the surface again.

He didn't say anything, but look straight at her, large amethyst orbs boring into her. Both hands were now on either side of the girl's face, trailing softly down and resting on her waist, arms curling tightly around her figure. Next thing the young woman knew, Yugi had bent his head down and pressed their lips together in a soft gentle kiss. The tenderness felt between them was warm and light hearted, making them both shiver pleasantly. Parting for air for only moment, he nuzzled his face into her soft sweet scented hair before kissing her again, only deeper and more passionate, to which the girl responded lovingly. Neither realised that during this they had fallen backwards onto the bed so Kitty was pinned underneath Yugi. It wasn't until they had to separate for air and he was nibbling her neck affectionately that Yugi spoke.

"I hope this makes you rethink that last comment." he stated, rolling to the side so he could cuddle her close, but still be able to shower her skin with soft kisses. "I couldn't love anyone else like this. I promise my Kitten, we'll be together forever. No one will separate us. Not Drake, not anyone. I'll love you through this life and the next, no matter what."

"I love you, only you." Kitty smiled through her tears of happiness. "I meant every word I wrote. I just thought you might say it didn't mean anything."

"How can it not mean anything when you're showing me how much you care? I read it, and it was beautiful…almost as beautiful as you look right now."

She smiled at him, moving forward a little so their noses rubbed together softly, making them both giggle. Yugi kissed the tip of her nose before trailing his mouth down to nip her neck playfully, making her gasp and squirm.

"You are so beautiful," he mumbled in between butterfly kisses and nibbling. "In fact Kitten…"

"Yugi we have to go to the police station tomorrow. I won't be able to get up if you get any ideas." she scolded, causing the young man to pout.

"You're starting to sound like Yami. Could we just…"

"No"

"But…"

"No Yugi, not tonight."

"Not fair." he muttered, trying to look angry, but of course Yugi could never look really mad at his little Kitty-Kat. She just laughed at his expression before sitting up beside him, wrapping her arms around him, one hand playing with a blonde bang of his hair, while she was rubbing her face against his cheek, purring in between giving small licks to his face.

"Aww Yugi, I promise I'll make it up to you. " she whispered teasingly, taking the blonde bang she had been playing with between her teeth and tugging at it cutely. That melted any resentment her boyfriend had held, as he once again cuddled up next to her.

"You really are my playful little Kitten aren't you?"

"Yours and only yours."

They both smiled, yawing slightly, before curling up together and pulling a blanket over themselves.

"Night, love you." Kitty whispered and she drifted off to sleep, as the young man beside her kissed her forehead one last time.

"Love you too." Yugi replied, soon falling asleep after her, as they rested for the very dangerous day that lay ahead of them.


	18. Chapter 18: Loving Sacrifice

Well I'm back with more interesting stuff for this story. Thanks to all the reviewers, I trust you got your responses, if not, let me know and I'll amend that. Sorry if this is a little short, but it adds to drama and climax…I hope at least.

As you may notice, I was sorting through my other fics, so that is why I took so long….again. Sorry! Busy as well, school is over for me! University starting in September, am so proud of myself! But now I have a part time job and such, so time is taken up somewhat. I was also away on holiday, then it was my birthday, and my brothers later on…ah, I'll shut up, excuses aren't what you want to hear, am I right?

Things are going to get a lot more dramatic and some may hate me for this, but just the way the plot goes. It's also a lot of action, which I'm not great at, so might take me a bit longer to write. This also shows there aren't too much left in this story to go. Sad to see it end, but it must. But it seems I'll end with over 200 reviews and am already over 3000 hits! Thanks to everyone who contributed!

If anyone wants to, please read my one shot As Long as You're Mine, which is Yugi and Kitty's wedding years later, sequel to Cherished, which is when Yugi proposes. Comments are appreciated.

Chapter 18: Loving Sacrifice

"You say you found her? You're certain this time?" a cold sneering voice questioned.

"Um, yeah boss, I think so…" the lackey murmured, hoping he wouldn't be heard. The next thing he knew, he was slammed against the wall, unable to breathe.

"I don't want your uncertainty! You better be right this time! Otherwise you'll find yourself with a decorative slit that reaches from ear to ear." he hissed venomously, cold eyes narrowed to threatening slits.

Once he had dropped him, he watched the fearful and pathetic creature dash away in case his boss changed his mind about sparing him for the moment. No one could gain such a reputation as he had by showing mercy.

Growling to himself, the man turned and strutted over to a far off corner in the deep dark room, where a large chest sat on the floor. He bent over, and using the small key he kept on a chain around his neck, unlocked and opened it.

With a feral and wicked grin he rifled through his treasures. That is what he thought of them. Precious memories, souvenirs from each and every foul deed he had done to remember them by. It was a twisted collection of the many lives that had been shattered through his acts and those in his little gang. With a sick sense of pride that he traced his fingers over each and every object, claiming responsibility for the misery that befell those whom were unfortunate enough to cross his path.

However, all of them combined could add up to the value of one special item.

Rising slowly, he carried his prize over the slanted broken window, as he looked down on the havoc below with glee. They were doing a good job; everything was in ruins, all valuable items waiting to be claimed. Not just material possessions, but the lives, spirits and bodies of innocent people. Just knowing that he could control their fates made him smirk.

"Now is the time…"

With those sinister words still echoing off the walls, he walked out of the room to but the final plan into action, while something crashed to the floor with a clatter. A broken picture lay upon the rotting floorboards, the worn image of a young womans memory fading away, about to be destroyed forever.

--

Despite the sun shinning brightly above and the calm in the air, there were two individuals who were unable to settle as they walked along the pavement towards the police station. It was the morning that they both were anxious for and dreading at the same time. It would be their salvation, but it would be frightening final task to accomplish. However, in conquering the final fear, it would all be worthwhile…

Even though her face was one of calm and normality, Kitty was holding her boyfriends' arm in a vice-tight grip, almost afraid he would disappear if she let go. If she didn't have the comforting thought that Yugi would be right beside her when she told her story to the police, the young woman knew she would never have had the courage to go through with this. You would think that a little thing like an interview would mean nothing to someone who had faced years watching gang warfare and deadly brawls, but that wasn't the case here.

The whole ordeal, every detail, had been replaying in the writer's head that morning. From her first meeting with the man-no, he was no man, demon was a more appropriate description-that had made her life a living nightmare, to the moments when her life had been salvaged by the earthbound angel she fell in love with, she recalled it all. It had kept her in a daze the entire time Yugi had told Kaiba not to bother with a car, that walking to the station to meet DJ would do Kitty good as they left the house early, everyone else wishing them luck as they did. All through that she had been silent, and the young man didn't bother to question it. He understood she must have had so much on her mind, and thought best to let her sort it out. The Game King knew no matter how much he wanted to assist his Kitten in every way possible, there were certain things he had to allow her to accomplish on her own, which he respected.

As they came closer and closer, Kitty became more and more weary. It was hard to explain, but something inside her kept flaring up, as if it was warning her of impending danger. Finally feeling more alert, she tensed visibly, gaining her boyfriend's attention.

"Kitty, you all right? he asked in concern. Letting go of her for a second he took the chance to use both arms to hold her in a soft embrace, pulling her into his chest, allowing the girl to cling to him as much as she pleased.

"I….I don't like this…" she muttered, her voice muffled in forcing back sobs.

"I know you don't, but I'll be right there with you. DJ will let you take as much time as you like. We go in, say what we need, and then go out. We don't have to do anything else, just stay at Kaiba's manor and wait for word of Drake being caught. Then we can get on with our lives. _Our_ life, the happy one we're going to have together." he whispered softly, nuzzling her cheek and kissing her soft skin.

Whimpering as she moved away from the warmth, Kitty nodded and gave a watery smile. "I know, I'll always trust you." she spoke with warmth and love in her voice. With that she leaned forward and pressed their lips together, the force showing the girls' need for reassurance and security. Yugi was more than happy to comply, deepening the kiss with everything he had, letting the pleasurable shivers and sensations was over both of them.

In the midst of the expressive display, a low rumbling could be heard coming from a distance. The sky was clear and blue, so it couldn't be thunder. The whole street seemed calm enough…

In one swift movement Kitty's eyes had snapped open as she quickly pulled away from the enjoyable kiss. Yugi stood in confusion for a minute before realising there was something wrong with the young woman and he too became tense at the noises. As the couple turned their heads, they looked to see large clouds of dust and fumes rising in the air and getting closer, while the low rumbling noises increased in volume.

"In the building…NOW!"

"Kitten? What is…"

"Now, we don't have time!"

There was a high note of fear and panic in his girlfriends' voice, making him move faster as he ran behind, gripping her hand for all her was worth. The loud ruckus could now be identified. There was no denying what that noise was. They couldn't look back to check though, not if they wanted to get out of the way fast enough. They _had_ to keep running.

Down the empty street they went, fast as possible, the station nearing, but so was the their pursuers. As the closed the distance and reached the foot of the steps of their destination…

SMASH

"Yugi!"

Glass shattered as it hit the ground, some pieces now stained with small drops of red. Time almost skidded to a halt as Kitty watched her lover and saviour crash to the ground, writhing in pain at the bottle fragments embedded in his skin, blood flowing down the steps. Quickly she bent down beside him, trying desperately to make him stand up, all the while her hands and clothes were stained with crimson.

"Come on Yugi! Please get up!" she cried helplessly. "You have to get up! We have to get inside where it's safe!"

"Then…go, get out…of here Kitten. It's…you they want, quick…" Yugi rasped out, still struggling with the agony of trying to move his legs, glass cutting deep into his veins and muscles. "Please…"

"No! I won't do that Yugi! I can't do that!"

"But…"

"I did that the first time, with my family. I ran, and then they all ended up dead! I won't do it again! I can't lose you too! I can't lose someone else I love!" she sobbed, trying to hold the young man tenderly whilst pulling him up the steps, clapping hands ringing in the air…

Clapping?

"Aww, Kitty-Kat, you are going to make me cry if you keep this up. Since when did our tough little feline turn into a sentimental sap?"

There in front of the police station, the couple realised they were now surround by twenty fierce looking bikers, all sitting on top of their gleaming motorcycles, sneering down at them. Each one was more disgusting than before. But still, nothing could compare to the one standing closest to them. There was no denying who he was.

"Well," the man sighed, almost innocently, if not for the malicious smirk crossing his face. "I guess it's about time we had ourselves a proper introduction. You _must _be something special…Yugi isn't it?" he asked, making the Game King exhale in a raspy breath.

"Who are you?" he wheezed, trying to control the pain he was suffering, all the while burning inwardly. He knew well enough who this guy was. The look the lackeys gave him, the fear in his Kitten's eyes, it said it all.

He was tall, slim but yet under the tight dark shirt there was a strong upper body. His entire being screamed power, merciless power. Even from the way his long coat caught the wind and flicked up was intimidating, as if the elements were under his command. But that face…it was something no one could forget.

From the top of his forehead, to the corner of his mouth, a rough white scar crossed over his skin. It trailed past the dark emerald eyes that glinted in hate, tore through the complexion of his cheek where dark black hair caressed in the breeze, until it rested on his lips, those lips that twisted in the most evil smile that annoyance could imagine.

Blinking absentmindedly, the male seemed to stifle a cute giggle, before looking back with a sinister grin. "My, you're right to the point aren't you? That's so amusing. Very well," he shrugged, reaching inside his leather jacket, and suddenly glancing up with a sick and happy look in green orbs.

"I am Drake, here to collect what is mine!" he shouted, and with a flick of his wrist, a curved blade spun fast in the couples direction. Time almost stopped, as everyone was paralysed of what fate would arise in that instant…

"Come back to me little Kitten!"

"No!"

"Then pay the price…"

A scream, a thud, blood running down the steps in a crimson tide…

"No…" a voice echoed as two forms fell, on top of the other, in protection…in love…


	19. Chapter 19: Inner Oblivion

Well, I do feel bad about the wait for this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. I imagine many would like to kill me, as I promised last time I would not leave you all hanging for so long. Unfortunately, University is TOUGH and BUSY! With that, plus working three nights a week till 11pm, I'm shattered!  
Anyway, you know I own nothing except Melisanne and her siblings, as Kitty and DJ are based on real people, so they belong to them, as the rest of the YGO cast, well, you can't really think they're mine. 

Do forgive the anguish stuff, it was just my mood when I wrote it on the way home on the train. And excuse the fact that I'm quite rusty after not writing so long. I know it's a rotten chapter, but it's better than nothing I guess.

Chapter 19: Inner Oblivion

_Black, darkness, everything was surrounded in it. The empty void and deafening silence slowly ate away at his soul. In this depth of despair and pain, their seemed no hope for salvation…_

_But there! A brief flicker, but it was there, though fading fast. It may go out anytime._

"_I'll hold on," a voice echoed. "Until you come for me…" the sound drifting away into the void, unable to last._

_That little bit of hope was escaping, and no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't reach out and grasp it. He would be lost in this endless abyss again, this time forever. He couldn't take it. He screamed…_

--

"Yugi! Wake up!"

In sudden alertness, said male bolted upright from where he lay, only to feel a sharp shooting pain through his body. Groaning and gritting his teeth, he was forced to lie back down to ease whatever hurt so much.

"Take it easy, you'll be fine. Your friends are on their way so you'll see them soon."

With the little strength and resistance for pain he possessed, Yugi turned his head slightly, and found himself gazing and the rather scruffy face of DJ. His usual tidy appearance was now rather ruffled and messy, his coat and shirt a little torn while a few cuts and smudges of dirt tainted his dark skin. Nevertheless, he still managed a lopsided grin on seeing the other awake.

"Well, I was beginning to worry about you. At least you're coherent, so now maybe we can get a little more information. " he said softly, though there seemed to be a slight pained tone in his voice. Quietly he walked away, talking to another officer, something about a search around the scene of attack…

'_What's he talking about? Information on what? Whatever…' _the young man questioned himself, but suddenly his thoughts ceased on recalling what he had been doing before, and what had happened.

--

"_I am Drake, here to collect what is mine!" he shouted, and with a flick of his wrist, a curved blade spun fast in the couples direction. Time almost stopped, as everyone was paralysed of what fate would arise in that instant…_

"_Come back to me little Kitten!" _

"_No!"_

"_Then pay the price…"_

_A scream, a thud, blood running down the steps in a crimson tide…_

"_No…" a voice echoed as two forms fell, on top of the other, in protection…in love…_

--

That's right! He remembered now. They were going to meet DJ at the station to get a testimony against Drake, but they had been ambushed. Those bikers had found out where they where going and when they would be there. Then they had ganged up on them to stop the confession. Drake didn't want Kitty to tell the authorities anything, he'd be locked away for life…

Kitty!

Yugi's eyes widened in horror. In panic he looked around his surroundings, only to discover he was alone.

Where was she? She was all right wasn't she? What did Drake do while he was out cold? Hurt her, maybe force her into something she didn't want? Or even in his rage, could he have…

The worst possible scenario came to his mind, and refused to vacate from it. He felt numb, trying desperately to remember what had happened before. Unfortunately, his mind was blank, except for that one image. That image, haunting him.

A body, still, murmuring, fading away.

"God, please, don't let her be dead." he said to himself, shaking as his voice became louder, now full of agony, not from his wounds, but rather the stabbing pain in his heart. "Someone tell me she's not dead!"

--

It took a few moments for her vision to clear, but all at once it became blurred again. She couldn't stop crying.

It's couldn't be true, it just couldn't…

"Tragic, I know." a lone voice sighed, the figure casually leaning against the opposite wall. "Such a shame when they have to go that young. Still, life goes on. We must keep a strong will, so we can carry on with our own existence."

That sick mockery was enough for her to wish him shot dead and lying by her feet. It should have been him, he deserved it, the monster! Not the person who freed her, made her feel happy and loved again.

Those words were painful enough, but when she felt that snake like arm wrap around her in an attempt to initiate an unwanted embrace, she snapped.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed, attacking at his arm viciously with her fingernails, breath shallow even after he had pulled away, scratch marks now visibly tattooed on his skin.

The anger in his face looked like violence was about to break out between them, but it calmed in an instant, transforming instead into sick glee. Tentatively, he licked the red droplets on his damaged skin. he appeared to enjoy every morsel, as well as the disgusted looks directed at him.

" Nice to see you haven't lost your claws." he sneered, and with a final smirk, turned away without a glance back, strutting confidently away. He had no cares now, his possession was back. That was all that mattered.

The instant the door of her prison slammed shut and his footsteps had faded away, the tears flowed freely once more. She had restrained herself previously, not wanting to give her tormentor the satisfaction of knowing how deeply she was hurting now. She had shown she was upset, but not entirely broken. In truth though, she was. All because of what he had done. Her mind told her to be strong, but what was the point of fighting now? What did it matter now that he was gone?

"Yugi, no, please no." the muffled sobs echoed inside her head as she wrapped her arms around herself in a form of makeshift comfort; to substitute the embrace of the only person who could help her right now, but was unable to.

However, he grief subsided when a sharp flicker of golden glimmer caught her eye. Hazel orbs blinked in focus, finally noticing a pointed object sticking out of the bag she had brought with her. In hesitation, she crawled next to it and placed her hand inside slowly and carefully, as if fearful of what she might find.

In an instant, her heartbeat, which until now what only a small flutter, thumped against her chest. Continuing, she pulled the cold metal object out of its hiding place. Finally, revealed was a odd pyramid with a hieroglyphic eye, attached to a long chain…

"The puzzle!" she exclaimed without realising it in surprise. No sooner had those words escaped her lips, a wispy transparent form appeared in front of her.

"Kitty, thank Ra! I was worried those men would have taken your purse somewhere else and wouldn't have been able to find you! Are you okay?" he sighed in relief.

"Yami? " she sniffed in confusion, hazel eyes puffy and sore. The little happiness that she had felt a second ago smouldered away, and the tears began again.

Though not clear on what was going on himself, the spirit knelt down next to her on seeing her cry. Just one look and he could see she was overwhelmed and emotionally exhausted. Despite his curiosity and concern, he could tell she was in no state to talk or explain things just now. A see-through hand rubbed her shoulder gently; even the cold and lifeless chill from the contact was of some help.

It wasn't until he heard her mutter something that the Pharaoh looked at her again, struck by the desperate and heartbroken plea.

"Please…Yugi." she sobbed weakly, orbs wide and desperately begging. " Tell me he's not dead!"

Silence ensued, but not for long, as a hysterical weeping soon resounded throughout the empty prison.


	20. Chapter 20: Prayers of Fragile Hope

Well, considering how long I left the last chapter to be updated this isn't that bad, especially considering my other three stories have been updated as well. Don't think I'm back at my best writing peak yet, but slowly getting there…

Thank you one and all for still sticking with me! Over 200 reviews and over 6000 hits is fantastic! Hope you all continue to enjoy this story, even though we all know it won't be long till it's finished.

I've had work, driving lessons and exams approaching to cope with, so I apologise. But come June first I will have finished my year and have a whole four months of summer to write, so don't worry, it won't be long! Plus I have started writing a joint story with a friend using a new pairing that we created through Roleplay. Our pen name is Creative Love Souls, so please go and have a look.

Well, you know what I own and what I don't so on to the chapter!

Chapter 20: Prayers of Fragile Hope

He'd failed. It was the simple truth he knew he couldn't escape. After all, his promises, oaths and hopes of the future, they were now shattered, non-existent. All because he couldn't do anything for her when she needed him the most.

"Yug! Come on man, don't space on us buddy!"

Blinking rapidly, said young man came out of his depressed thoughts due his best friend gripping his shoulders and shaking him forcefully. When he finally chose to look around the room, he registered the four worried faces looking at him in concern.

"When did…you all get here?" he mumbled, voice quivering, almost dead, like he had no real interest in the people there. Still, no one could blame him for that. There was surely only one person on his mind at the moment.

"DJ called us up after the gang took off." Joey explained, brown eyes still gazing at his friend.

While still holding Yugi, the blonde looked back at the others in the room. Seto, his normally icy eyes now filled with pity for the Game King, was standing with an arm around Melisanne, who looked as if she was about to cry. DJ was at the back of the room, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets, solemn look of defeat on his features. Next to Yugi, he was probably feeling the worst among them, believing he had failed to do his job and protect them from Drake.

Sighing, Joey felt like he would fall to pieces himself at seeing what his best friend was going through, all the pain and heartache clear in his usually bright amethyst orbs, and not being able to do or say anything to fix things. Just what could any of them say? No matter how meaningful the words and expression, it wasn't going to bring Kitty back. Something had to be done, but what?

"Listen Yugi," the blonde man uttered, biting his lip in worry about how to phrase what he was to ask. He didn't want to say such a horrible thing. It was an insensitive thing to ask. Still, it would be better for his friend to hear it from him than a policeman. At least this way, the boy would know he had the best intention, since they had known each other for so long. He would feel much worse, no doubt angered, at having to say such things to a stranger who didn't understand what he must have been feeling, or knew how much the girl had meant to him. "I know this isn't the best time, you're hurting, I know that. But…they're gonna ask you sooner or later, and I figure, you'll feel better saying it to me than these blockheads in uniform." he sighed, gripping his shorter friends shoulders, trying to look at his face, only to be visibly taken aback by the lifeless expression crossing his features; a face that showed no will to exist anymore.

The silence was close to deafening, and no one was really sure how to continue. Joey was about to attempt the dreaded question, but before the blonde could open his mouth, another voice interrupted.

"For God's Mutou, suck it up already! Don't sit there sulking, it's not going to do you any good!" the cold tone of Kaiba's voice, the quiet sympathy seen previously apparently gone.

"Seto, please…"the girl beside him murmured, but was silenced by the roar from Joey.

"Rich boy, I'm warning you!" he hissed, but was completely ignored by the icy businessman. Instead, the CEO stepped forward and met his rivals lost gaze, a determined ferocity clear on his face.

"Now you listen Yugi, I'm only going to say this once." he snarled. "You can mope and snivel there all you like, but what good will it do? Will it bring your little girlfriend back? No! And if you think that, then hell, you're letting that ass beat you. It's exactly what he wants; to see you broken and weak."

"But…I…"the distraught Game King stuttered, only to be cut off by the others shaking him violently.

"No, no excuses! You're not the only who had to protect someone you love from an angry vengeful psycho! I have too, much more than you realise." the brunette said, looking downcast for a minute, while Melisanne looked at the ground, gripping the front of her skirt. "You're better than this! You give in now, you're finished. It's just what he wants, to see you've surrendered and then he'll have complete victory. The odds are against you, but if anyone had such unbelievable luck in pulling out a win at the last minute, against all odds, it's you Yugi!"

No one else dared speak, but what they did notice, was that large amethyst eyes were flickering, some light, a source of life, finally shinning in those purple depths. Kaiba's words had struck some nerve within the young man. He was right. In duelling, he never gave in until the last card was drawn, and against all the odds he had faith, and it always came through for him in the end. It was the same situation now; he couldn't give in!

As his head rose and he glanced around at the occupants of the room, he breathed deeply. They were all there for him, and he didn't need to go through this alone. Now they were all beginning to smile a little, in hope and determination, and more than a few tears were being shed by all. Even Seto was sporting a confident grin and stood back up to take his place next the Chinese girl with him. He had woken him up roughly, but it had to be done.

"Thank you." he murmured, looking up at the CEO who just snorted in reply.

" Please, I was just fed up of that sulky look on your face, it was annoying." he huffed turning away and looking indifferent. Of course, no one was really fooled by the façade.

"Well Yugi, now that that you're a better, I'm gonna ask," Joey said, touching his friends shoulder lightly. "Do you remember anything before you fell unconscious? It may help us find out what happened."

His face scrunching up slightly, the other male tried to think about what had occurred after that attack made by Drake…

"_I am Drake, here to collect what is mine!" he shouted, and with a flick of his wrist, a curved blade spun fast in the couples direction. Time almost stopped, as everyone was paralysed of what fate would arise in that instant…_

He remembered things, all jumbled up in his mind as he tried to piece them together. Screaming, crying, a warm touch, blood, a promise…

"Oh God…" the teen bit his lip as the horrible truth began to flood back like a tidal wave crashing inside his head. Absentmindedly, he clutched his chest as if a great pain wail ailing him. Only then did the others look down notice something usual.

"Those creeps, this is great!" Joey exclaimed, snarling in anger at his friend distraught state. "Not only do they have the nerve to bust a guy when he's down and kidnap his girl, they _steal_ his jewellery as well."

"What are you talking about?" DJ questioned. "Why would they steal anything? They got what they came for…"

"Well if they didn't, where did Yugi's puzzle go?" "They're really scum, taking the two most important things in his life from him at once! It had to be, Yugi never lets it out of his sight…"

"They didn't steal it." a voice murmured, and the two men looked to see the broken hearted youth looking at them in sadness.

"Then where is it?" DJ asked, looking at the expression on the others face, every second seeing him wither at what may have happened to his lover by now.

"With Kitty," he said simply, the others shocked at the revelation. "I gave it to her…to protect her…before they took her away."

But then…was she alive?

--

Minutes had passed like years in the dingy dark room. Time didn't matter, as the pain felt by the hazel eyed girl crying was eternal. It was times like this Yami longed for a body of his own again. Not just to comfort the poor young woman, but to take revenge on the sick and twisted men who had done such awful things to her and his young lighter half. Due to the distance they were from where ever the others were, he couldn't connect to his link with Yugi. At least he hoped that was the reason. The other explanation was too horrid to think about.

'_He can't be gone, he just can't be!'_ the Pharaoh growled to himself, trying to get the last images he had seen of his young vessel out of his mind. He had done as he was told, followed Yugi's request to protect Kitty, but could the boy have protected himself from the onslaught of the thugs? He hoped so…

_As the two forms hit the ground, Drake let out a childish, almost feminine giggle of satisfaction. His green eyes lit up in spiteful glee at the sight of the trails of crimson mapping their way down the arm of the amethyst eyed boy. His joy only amplified at Yugi crippling over due to the pain in three of his limbs, while a poor Kitty clung onto him desperately, trying to tell him it would be okay. _

"_Darn, I really need to practise my aim." he muttered, snapping his fingers in a comical way that caused the other bikers to snicker. "I missed that little boys scrawny neck by miles…Oh now Kitty-Kat, don't look at me that way, you should have known better than to run off. You __**knew**__ this would happen." he tisked, unaffected by the murderous glaze that girl that was burning into him. _

_As much as she wanted to go and kill the man looking at her with such carefree attitude with her bare hands, the auburn haired girl stayed on the steps, holding onto her boyfriend as a last lifeline. It was only when a silver caught her attention did she look up from the form her was holding. Drake was right in front of her, having pulled the blade painfully out of Yugi's arm, smirking in satisfaction at his work. _

_She didn't want to say anything to such a beast, he wasn't worth the effort; it would be a waste of her breath. Still, no words needed to be exchanged, for the biker leader knew exactly was going on the girls mind. It sickened her to know that demon could read her so easily. _

"_You know the score Kitty dear." he chuckled, waggling the blade in front of her vision. "You give me what I want…you." he said, indicating her by pointing the knife straight at her. "And I give you want you want…your little boy toy to stay alive." He finished, swinging the steel down towards the unconscious youth's neck. "Your choice, but you know better than anyone…I __**don't**__ miss twice."_

_With that said, he stood up confidentially, and turned to walk back to his bike, already aware of the choice she would make. _

_Biting her lip and fighting back tears, the young woman looked down at the messy head of black and red tipped hair in her lap, leaning in to smell it's scent and feel it's softness for what she expected to be the last time. Carefully, laying him down, she prayed someone would come soon and get him to a proper hospital. This sacrifice had to be for something…_

"_Ki-tt-en," a whimper caught her attention, and her drying eyes became damp again at the sight of Yugi trying to open bleary eyes to see her. Bending over and embracing him for all she was worth, she rocked him gently, trying to take in everything about her only love, and crystallise it in her memory forever._

"_I'm sorry, for everything." she sniffed, finally realising she would have to unclench her hands from his tattered shirt, as the impatient gang leader revved his engine in annoyance. But as she attempted to stand and leave, the other tugged her back down to his level, trying to rasp out last words to her, knowing he couldn't do anything to stop her._

"_Wait, take…this."_

_Confused, Kitty watched as Yugi trying tugging the large chain that held the golden puzzle around his neck. Finally, he managed to remove it, and try and get her to take it. Instead, she shook her head wildly; how could he give Yami up when he knew he was losing her as well? As she still tried to tell the other she wasn't going to take the puzzle from him, the young man grasped her hand weakly and pulled himself up enough to place the item in her bag. _

"_I couldn't-protect you…so I…have to let Yami do it instead." he wheezed, using his last strength to embrace her as best he could, an action she didn't resist. "He'll look after you, and you…can remember-me."_

_Anguish and pain shared in both hearts, the couple to whisper a final __**'I love you'**__ to each other, sharing a last lingering and lovingly soft kiss, before the girl stood and walked away from the steps towards the grinning bikers. Hesitantly climbing on the back of Drake's motorcycles he didn't even muster any glare or retort to him. At the moment of this last parting, she felt dead inside, and couldn't care about his triumphant look as he sped off with his groupies and trophy in tow. _


	21. Chapter 21: A Determined Heart

Well, not too long now my friends, I estimate only two or three chapters after this one, we'll see how it goes. It's so sad to see it end, but another part of me is screaming "You could have had this done over a year ago and written more stories by now if you hadn't been such a lazy ass!" Well, all artists are their worst critics.

Again, I'm sorry if it isn't that great a chapter. Ever since my brother got his Nintendo Wii, he moved all his game stuff into the dining area of the house, since his rooms too small for him to move around with the Wii. Unfortunately this is also the room the computer is in, so while I write, I'm often listening to wild sirens and crashing while he plays Excite Truck. I'll be SO happy when I get my laptop and I can go type in my room in peace!

You all know what I own and don't by now, and thanks to everyone for the support.

Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 21: A Determined Heart

"You guys, good news, I might have something for you." DJ exclaimed, rushing through the busy station, almost tripping over his own feet and being shouted at by older, fatter officers along the way.

It only too a split second for Yugi to be up on his feet, amethyst eyes full of both desperation and hope. They had only been sitting (Yugi really lying since his wounds were still fresh) in the station for around an hour, but to it had seemed like an eternity. No doubt it felt like it had been even longer to the young male, who was still fighting urges to rush out into the streets and look for his lover. However, another part of him feared what he would find. Though there was reassurance that Drake wouldn't harm a prize he worked so much to get, the short duellist couldn't be certain. The man was clear not of sound mind; who knew what he was capable of!

Shaking himself from negative thoughts, he stood up carefully with Joey for support and hobbled over to sit next to the young detective's desk. The blonde friend stood behind him, while Kaiba leaned against a nearby wall, eyes closed and armed folded. Despite appearances though, he was showing his concern by staying in the first place. The CEO could have left with his girlfriend, who he didn't want to be in any danger, so sent her home to the security of the mansion. But he had stayed, and his rival knew it wasn't just because he wanted his own revenge for what the gang of thugs had put his new family through.

"Well come on, spit it out already!" Joey exasperated, interrupting the others thoughts. "I know they say no news is good news, but right now any news would be good to me, it's the waiting that sucks!"

"Shut your mouth mutt before I hit you with a rolled up newspaper." the brunette retorted, blue eyes glinting at the blonde growling and cursing under his breath.

"What's the news DJ?" Yugi asked, ignoring the other two males, his face clearly serious and anxious.

"Well, I think we may just have a lead on Drakes whereabouts." the policeman replied as he shuffled papers on the desk. "I have a few undercover guys on the inside of the crime world who feed me information, and one of them said he had a tip off for me, I'm waiting for the call." he explained.

"So you think this guy will tell us what we need to know?" the businessman enquired sceptically, choosing to ignore any further ranting from Joey, which of course made the other even more angry.

"He's never let me down yet." the Hispanic spoke confidentially, just as his mobile phone began to vibrate. With a gesture telling the others to be quiet, DJ picked up the phone, flipped it open and placed it next to his ear.

While the officer paced the room silently listening to whoever was on the other end of the line, amethyst eyes stared at the ground intently, both afraid and anxious. Gripping the armrests of the chair tightly, he once again tried to put the worst possible scenarios out of his mind, praying that this would be the news he was hoping for. By the time his new friend had hung up, Game King's eyes were twice their usual size, apprehensive and fearful.

"Okay, we have good news, and we have bad news. Good news, we have some lead to where they are, and I pretty sure this lead will take us to the hideout." DJ explained, causing a hopeful reaction amongst the three men. Sadly, that wasn't all the young officer had to say. "The bad news is…well, the area is a high risk place. There are a lot of tough customers there, who, even if we're no threat to them, won't want anyone snooping around…" he continued hastily.

"So, what's the big deal? We just tiptoe around these guys and go find that jackass gangster wannabe!" Joey shouted, smacking his fist into his other hand.

"You idiot, don't you understand what he's trying to say?" Seto retorted haughtily, rolling his eyes and sighing at the blonde's naivety. "It's a place of great criminal activity. Going in there is dangerous enough for the cops, now how would the police look if they dragged a bunch of civilians into a place where they're likely to be caught up in a massacre?!" he asked, glaring lightly at how the other could be so dense as not to recognise the sarcasm and obvious answer within the question.

"No very good I guess…wait, you mean…"

The sudden realisation of what the detective had meant sunk in fully. The police couldn't take responsibility for what would happen in such a place. They had no control, no authority, so there was a lack of safety and precaution for anyone foolish enough to step into a fight, whether they were a criminal, a member of the police, or an innocent member of the public. It was a risk that couldn't be taken; if DJ were to go in and find Kitty, he would be going alone.

Gazing at the downtrodden young man, now slumped over his chair with long tri-coloured hair falling to cover any expression on his face, his friends were unsure if he was close to a fit of rage or tears of pain. He had sworn that once they knew where to find Drake, they would _all_ go after him. Yugi could see his love, and finally get back at the one person that had ruined her life once and for all.

But now, it didn't seem likely to happen. The police would never let him go with them; he would be stuck waiting again, no idea whether Kitty was safe or not.

Sighing, DJ walked over to the hunched up youth and put a hand on his shoulder, though he received no response, not so much as a twitch from the touch.

"I'm sorry Yugi, I just can't-"

"I'm going." a shaky, yet determined voice interrupted the police officers words. The statement was enough to make the others in the room tremble, but it wasn't until they saw those usually soft violet eyes blazing anew; fierce, unmoving and passionate.

"Yug, you heard him, he's not allowed to-" Joey began, but was halted by a fiery glare from his friend. The duellist had never looked at the blonde in such a way before, but it was not in some bid of hate, more of defiance, unwilling to give in or listen to any objection.

"I SAID I'm going!" he nearly screamed, staggering as he tried standing up, still weak.

"Yugi, I know you want to go make sure Kitty is okay but it's far too dangerous. And it's not just you that'll be at risk. It'll be DJ as well! Even if you all get out alive, he could lose his badge for taking you with him." Joey reasoned as he attempted once to calm shorter friend down. Losing Kitty was hard enough, he didn't what he would do if those thugs got a hold of Yugi as well.

Turning away from the other, the amethyst eyed youth instead chose to look straight into the dark eyes of the young detective. He knew he was acting somewhat selfishly, asking the officer to risk his career and reputation for him. But he knew he would never be able to live with himself if he sat back and waited for others to do the job he had to do, to protect the one he loved the most.

"Then I'll lie. I'll say I followed without your permission DJ, but you have to understand," Yugi begged the older male desperately. "I have to go."

"Oh let him go already. He won't stop whining until you do anyway." Kaiba snarled, not even glancing at the rest of the group as they stared in surprise at his input to the argument. Despite appearances though, Yugi saw there was more sentiment in the CEO siding with him than just due to wanting peace and quiet.

Within the eyes of the once icy and secluded man, he saw someone who understood what he was going through right now. He recognised pain, fear and worry, emotions he had never seen in the other duellist before. Falling in love had really changed Seto Kaiba in many ways. His rival did not know what sort of obstacles the businessman had gone through with Melisanne, but they must have been very difficult, as he clearly knew how important it was to Yugi to find and help his own lover.

Needless to say, it only took a brief moment for DJ to look between the three gamers and sigh deeply; why was he such a soft touch when it came to romance?

"Get your coats and hide in the backseat of my car, all of you. I'll clear myself with the Inspector." the policeman waved dismissivly as he tidied up his desk and walked off to tell his superiors he was going on a 'routine patrol'.

While the three men headed outside towards the car park, the shortest of the group stopped for a moment to smile a little at the young officer who was already doing so much to help him and his girlfriend find happiness.

"Thank you DJ." the Game King said softly, said male cheekily grinning back at him.

"Yeah yeah, I'm a real saint." he mumbled as he followed the other out to the car park. "What the Hell, I was planning on early retirement anyway."

"But ain't you taking a big risk here?" Joey asked just as they got inside the car. DJ paused for a moment, silently contemplating before sitting down in the driver's sear and adjusting the mirror.

"If that's what it takes to bring Drake down, then I'll do whatever it takes." he stated simply. Nothing more was said, but a now determined expression was now on the tri-coloured haired males features, a look that refused to falter.

'_That's something we both agree on.' _Yugi thought to himself, buckling up as the car slowly pulled out of the police station parking lot. _'Hold on Kitten, Yami, I'm coming.'_

--

The eerie quiet of the drafty room that kept the girl prisoner was overpowering and enslaving her senses. For many years this claustrophobic nightmare had been the daily routine. On the off occasion she would spend the night someplace a lot more accommodating, a room with bars on it. Even overnighters in a jail cell were better than spending every evening afraid to go to sleep, thinking she might not wake up the next morning. However, there had been times over the years she had almost hoped it would happen. She would never again have to face the sight of blood splattering on the ground, the sound of constant gunfire, living with the horror of day to day life that was the existence of being part of a gang, particularly one with such a vivid reputation.

But that had all changed, when she had seen what life could be like. That there could be peace, calm, happiness...and love.

Yes, there was love, that's what Yugi had taught her.

'_Kitty, are you sure about this?' _a familiar baritone voice echoed in her mind. She was only getting used to the idea of Yami being inside her head, and had to admit it was a lot more to deal with than what Yugi had made it out to be. Keeping your own thoughts from mixing with a spirit sharing your mind was hard!

Clutching the comforting weight of the puzzle close to her chest, she only nodded to herself, hoping the Pharaoh would know she said yes.

For everything she valued, for everything her only love had taught her, she had no choice.

Pressing against the wall, she carefully watched and waited as various thugs, crooks and bikers passed by the room through a small gap in the doorway. Once the coast was clear, she carefully lifted the puzzle up till it level with the bolt outside, securing the door.

"Okay Yami, do your stuff." she murmured, turning her head away as a dazzling golden glow sizzled and crackled around the cold metal. When the light finally died down, the girl hung the golden pyramid back around her neck, before gently pushing the door. Of course, it opened with ease, the entire lock looking as if it had just melted away into nothing.

"Wow, who said you can't teach an old king new tricks." she chuckled, knowing within her mind the Pharaoh was grinning proudly at his accomplishment.

'_Well I'm proud to say I have many more uses than those fancy pocket knives you have today.' _he smirked, making the young woman roll her hazel eyes as she sprinted down the lonely corridor.

With all the adrenaline pumping through her body, the fear of what might happen next was not the first thought in Kitty's mind. It had taken her some time to realise what she must do, once she had run out of tears to shed. Sitting in that state wasn't going to do her any good, and the Pharaoh's immanent concern highlighted that as well. Both of them were worried about Yugi, and at the same time, both realised he wouldn't be moping around. Just remembering the moments before she had to leave her boyfriend lying on the station steps strengthened her resolve.

'_He's alive, I know it! And I'm going to see him again, no one's gonna stop me…not even Drake this time.'_ she thought, carefully keeping an eye out for anyone else.

Still, the silence didn't help her nerves at all!

"What'd you mean it's MISSING?!"

Nearly jumping out of her skin, Kitty quickly ducked behind some old crates, fearing someone had realised she had disappeared from her prison.

'_Yami…'_

'_It's okay, I don't sense anything around here. But there is a presence…somewhere, in a room close by.' _the spirit responded to the females worried thoughts. But if it wasn't her that someone was screaming about, then what could be going on.

As she peeked from behind the crate, hazel eyes saw the only room was right at the end of the corridor, and already there was a great amount of screaming and crashes coming from within. Listening, the ruckus seemed all too familiar to the auburn haired woman…

"You mean you LOST it?! You LOST it?! That eyeliner was my FAVOURITE!! I can't go out like this! This will be the biggest, most important day ever in the history of this gang, so I need to look great. And YOU LOSE MY eyeliner?!"

Oh yes, she remembered _that_.

Finally deciding to move, Kitty climbed out from her hiding spot, and tiptoed to the edge of the door. She could hear Yami trying to dissuade her, but ignored his warnings. If Drake was plotting something, she had to find out what it was.

As she looked inside, she recognised a lot of the old familiar junk lying around. Obviously this was were the dear biker leader had decided to keep his 'treasures', better known as trophies of his sick success, and any stolen goods he took a liking to. The objects varied from pricey looking watches and jewellery, to the strangest bric-a-brac she had ever see, and still didn't know what they were used for. Of course, most of the stuff was for pure show, his special collection, was kept in a large chest, which she noticed, he was currently sitting on. Across the room, another thug, one of Drakes lackeys and also the victim of his anger, lay on the ground, coughing and spluttering up blood from his mouth. His boss didn't seem to care, dark green eyes formed in slits of concentration while he, apparently, buffed his nails.

Shuddering slightly, Kitty still couldn't comprehend that this was the same person, who not so long ago looked like a lethal killer, holding a blade in front of her face, and threatening the life of her lover. That was probably the most frightening thing about Drake; it was like he had a split personality. One minute he would be smirking evilly, killing mercilessly without a second thought, then suddenly fussing around like a teenage girl over his looks and taking a hissy fit over the most silly of things. However, unlike some, when Drake started screaming like a spoilt teenager, it could mean series consequences for those in his way. With a kid, all you had to worry about was a screaming match, while with a biker, if you looked away for even a split second, you would likely see a knife handle sticking out your back if you turned around again.

"Honestly, can't you idiots do anything right? Must I do everything around here by myself?"

"But boss, we got the girl back…" one man stuttered. He barely got those words out when he was pulled roughly by the collar, the tip of a blade close enough to stab through his eye.

"HA! You? No, _I_ got her back, you on the other hand were too busy drawing attention to us, by smashing up limos and shooting through shop windows! Then the three stooges go and die on me! How much does it take to get one midget of a boy toy out of the way?!" Drake shrieked, tossing the thug back to the floor, uncaring and callous. From the sounds of it, the deaths of the three Suicide Brothers (now in the Shadow Realm) meant little to him as well.

Strutting back towards a large dressing table in front a vanity, the insane leader fiddled with his long hair in contemplation, occassionaly trailing a finger along the scar running over his neck and face. To Kitty, the look on his face could only be described as that of madness.

"This is exactly why I planned this," he hummed to himself, squealing a little when he finally found the eyeliner that he had lost, applying it little by little. "You want something done right, you've got to do it yourself. Which is why, when they get here, the surprise I planned will be a wonderful send off for them. And speaking of that surprise," he chuckled, sharp eyes flickering in the light, his gaze in the mirror now focused on a form lingering outside the room. "Kitty Kat, didn't I tell you it's rude to hide in doorways?"

Before the girl could even think to run, her mind was swept up in the darkness that claimed her.


	22. Chapter 22: Fate of a Challenge

Yes, the joy of a laptop has been realised. In two days during last week, I updated two stories, and am so proud of myself!

Well, it's planned out what shall happen to the end of the story, and if I estimate correctly, after this chapter, there will be two more. Sad I know, but this story has had such a good run, I'm proud. I just hope the one this was made for will enjoy the end. hugs the1koolkitty I love you dear!

I apologise for the chapter though, I'm not used to writing these sort of tense dramatic situations, so I think it was screwed up. I hope you enjoy it in some way, even if it's bad.

Well, enjoy the chapter, you know what I own, and please R&R!

Chapter 22: Fate of a Challenge

In that hazy delirium, she was almost tricked into believing she had returned to normal, that everything her life was simple and happy again, free from stresses and problems, from the nightmares that had plagued her. For a brief moment in that realm between dreaming and waking, she believed her life was normal, happy, even blissful...

Until her blurry vision saw that smirking scarred face. Reality was to be just as cruel as in the nightmares.

"About time Kitty-Kat, I was beginning to think you'd sleep through all the fun." Drake asked mockingly, but with a quirky and almost cutesy smile on his face. "But at least you gave me the time I needed to get everything ready. I even managed to get my nails done! You don't think the black shimmer colour is too much do you?" he almost squealed, making the girl in question want to go back to being unconscious.

Trying to shake off whatever had caused her to fall asleep in the first place, hazel eyes blinked suddenly at how stiff she felt. She was rigid, unable to move. As she attempted to struggle, she felt the cold sleek touch metal against her back, which she was lying flat on, her legs and arms immobilised. The insane biker leader didn't seem to take much notice of her efforts, took busy touching up his eyeliner once more apparently.

"Those shackles are solid steel darling, so I wouldn't bother trying to break them. Besides, I will slap you silly if you scratch them up, they were very hard to find. I had to kill two gang leaders to get my hands on those." he scolded when he finally turned back to the girl, looking down at her in twisted amusement.

"Well, I guess you have to pay heavy prices for the best." the female finally retorted, glaring defiantly at the other, who only took her comment to be rather amusing, bending down do their faces were level with each other.

"Hey now, I went to a lot of trouble to organise this party for your little boy toy, a little show thanks would be nice." he snapped, gritting his teeth in a show of frustration and madness.

"Sorry, all I have is sarcasm, but I would have thought you would know that about me by now." the girl retorted fiercely. Sadly, she didn't feel as brave as she acted. Hopefully though, she would be able to get through things by pretending, and getting Drake to believe she wasn't scared. Without her fear, his hold wasn't quite as strong.

The male didn't show any sign of how this was affecting him, which was probably right now, the most frightening factor far Kitty.

"Oh I know you well enough I think, raising you for nearly five years means I know you better than you know yourself I think..." he goaded, only silenced when he felt something wet his cheek. Quickly wiping away the small drop of saliva that had been fired at him, he glared down at the rebellious teenager, who showed no concerns for what she had just done.

"Normally, I would get very angry at that, but," he growled down at the girl who had callously spit on his face. "Lucky for you, I haven't put all my makeup on yet. If you had messed that up, you'd have been in _big_ trouble."

Managing to turn her head away from the biker, Kitty fought back any need to shout, scream and cry at the horrid man. Any sign of emotion in front of that monster, she knew he would use to full advantage. It was probably the thing she could hate him for most, beside his ability to kill people so effortlessly and without care, like he had tried to do to Yugi in front of her. However, these thought escaped her when she noticed something sitting beside wherever she was lying. It looked like a control panel of sorts, with three slots on the middle of it.

'_Whatever he's using that thing for, it can't be good. I have to get out of here as quickly as I can, maybe Yami could...'_ she thought, suddenly freezing in horror. Twisting her head back to look at her captor, he only gave a sly smirk, before lifting up a long chain with a head golden pyramid attacked to it.

"I was wondering when you would figure out you weren't wearing it. Still, I guess that boy toy of yours must have some cash stashed away if he afford something so expensive. Still, can't say much about his taste, this bling thing is so tacky." Drake sniffed, tossing his hair over his shoulder.

"Give that back! It's of no uses to you!" Kitty protested, finally losing what little calm demeanour she had. Something of such value couldn't be allowed to fall into the wicked man's grasp, and the young woman knew Yami wouldn't be pleased at all being handled by the one who hurt his other half.

Unfazed by the shouting, eerie green eyes locked onto angry hazel, a battle for domination going on between them. Unfortunately, the male knew exactly how his plans would unfold, knowing now the game was about to start.

"That's where you're mistaken my dear Kitty-Kat. This of use to me, since it's something your little boy toy values." he chuckled, the girl not liking the tone of his voice in the slightest.

"What are you going to do?" she whispered, the worry now laced in her voice.

After a short pause, Drake smiled in the most terrifying way.

"I'm going to test him." He stated in a matter of fact tone, but there was a dangerous hint hidden in the words. "To find out what he loves more, his little trinket...or you."

--

As the car skidded to a halt in front of the tall iron gates, the anxious passengers were quick to climb out of the back seat and step onto the rough dirty street. The foreboding feeling of dread was sensed by all, no one really sure of what should be done next. It was obvious by some stares and shuffling forms going past that this place was none too welcoming.

"Okay, I'm officially creeped out now." Joey said, shuddering as looked around the eerie and rusted place, the atmosphere tense and frightful.

"Oh quit you're whining pup." Kaiba snapped at him, causing the blonde to glare at him before sticking his tongue out in defence. The businessman merely rolled his eyes at the childish display.

Yugi only looked at the intimidating entrance silently, as if unaware of anything else around him. DJ stood nearby, watching how intense the young man looked as he stood firm, ready for any challenge, while occasionally glancing at his watch. Just what was taking that informer so long?

The group only turned the attentions elsewhere when the large gates suddenly creaked, and ever so slowly opened up. The four males gazed wide eyed as the gateway and path inside appeared before them, almost inviting them in. Of course, that was a very worrying suggestion.

"No way is this as easy as it looks." Joey mumbled, as they gazed around inside the yard, in case any goons where waiting to pounce on them. However, all seemed quiet and calm.

"For once the mutt actually says something I agree with." Seto retorted, sniggering slightly.

"You're just lucky we've got more important matters to think of at the moment rich boy, or you'd be flattened by now." the other growled, turning away from the CEO as they all walked through the gates, and into the unknown.

Whilst the two rivals continued silently bickering, Yugi was more focused on what they would meet inside the giant lot that was Drake's domain. He still knew that even though his friend appeared to be distracted, they were with him in his rescue plan. Taking their minds off the concern and fear by arguing brought a strange sense of calm and normality to the two men. Sadly he couldn't do such a thing. The life of the one he loved was on the line, and he couldn't think of anything else at that moment.

"DJ, are you sure this guy you talked to is meeting us?" he enquired to the policeman walking beside him. Needless to say, the man was looking rather concerned.

"He should be here by now, it odd, this isn't like him..." the officer pondered aloud.

The younger man was about to offer some words of comfort, when a loud thunderous rumble echoed throughout the junkyard. They covered their ears as the ruckus erupted from the centre of the piles of twisted metal, as a large platform suddenly rose out of the debris. It towered over the group, while the man standing on top of it smiled slyly in sheer bliss.

"Drake," Yugi found himself snarling, with utter venom in his voice he never knew he had. That confident gruesome face that had hovered so near him hours earlier was now refreshed in his mind, as the figure stood before him once more. Their eyes were locked in inner conflicts, both knowing now the true trials were about to begin.

"Oh so you're finally here." the biker spoke in a somewhat irritated fashion. "I've been waiting here for at least half an hour; don't you know what punctuality is?"

"Probably as much as you know about sanity." Seto snapped back, while the blonde beside him blinked. It was rather new to him that the businessman could actually make a good comeback that wasn't aimed at him.

"Nice one rich boy!" Joey laughed, slapping the other on the back. The other male stumbled slightly, only to give a look that clearly said 'don't ever touch me again' in the others direction.

Turning away from the moment between his two companions, amethyst eyes focused once more on the green orbs of the insane biker, who looked rather bored and wanting to get along with his plans, whatever they were.

"If you're quite done, I'd like to get this little party on the way." he droned, only to be halted again in his words, this time by the Hispanic law enforcer.

"Not so fast Drake, what did you do with my informant?" DJ questioned, his features showing his anger and determination. "I know you have something to do with him not showing up to meet us." he accused blatantly, which was rather worrying for the tri coloured haired youth. He'd never seen the officer so riled up. But on looking at Drakes expression, he saw the why; that smirk was so large, it couldn't be good.

"Oh, I was wondering when someone would ask about him. He was a bit of a pest spying on us, but in the end he was rather fun to torment. It was lucky we got him after he told you where to find us, saved me another job to do, trying to lure you in, gave me extra time to rig this lovely platform up, and give my nails a second coat of varnish." he chuckled, twisting a stray hair with his fingers, now decorated with gleaming black and silver nails.

"Just tell me where he is you creep!" the policeman screamed, now flustered, almost needing to be held back by the other teenagers.

Blinking, the gang leader just gave a look of sudden realisation.

"Oh you want to _see_ him, how rude of me." he said, bending over briefly to pick something up, which he suddenly tossed over the rails of the platform, only for it to land near the young men with a thump. It was a large duffle bag, which lulled to the side due to the weight within, causing something to tumble out...

A deformed head.

The stench alone caused the group to reel backwards as the torn and scarred skull gazed at them through empty sockets. DJ appeared the most revolted, covering his mouth as he looked at the face, recognising it immediately, while Drake watched him, rather amused.

"Hope you're okay with that, but that's all that was left of him after we finished with him. He was a good sport though, waited right to the end to scream and beg for mercy." the biker smiled, unfazed by what he had done, much to the anger and disgust of everyone else present.

"You man, are just...sick!" Joey shouted furiously.

Drake merely waved the comment off, seemingly bored once more, and proceeded to climb down from the platform. His disinterest turned to excitement at seeing Yugi, his true challenger and target. Once they were face to face, the vicious smirk returned to his face.

"Glad you made it, this is all for you after all kid." he said, eyes glinting. Yugi merely stood his ground, looking fiercer than he had ever been.

"Where is she?" the young man asked bluntly, his fists clenched tightly. He watched as Drake tilted his head, before pulling out a controller from his pocket, and pointing it towards a large screen on top of the steel platform.

"She's right there, just look."

With a click, the screen flickered to life, and showed an image that made the group gasp in shock. Kitty was strapped to a conveyer belt connected to a large towering chimney with a grate door, almost like a giant oven.

"That incinerator starts up automatically in one hour, and everything on that conveyer belt with be burned at almost three thousand degrees. Nothing can survive that inferno." the demented male stated, voice void of emotion. All the Game King could do was look on, eyes blazing in fury.

"Why are you doing this?" he muttered, trying to restrain the rage that was bubbling inside him.

"Well...I guess because I'm bored, I need entertainment. And that's where you come in." The biker shrugged casually, uncaring as the other almost lunged at him, but was held back by Joey and Kaiba. "I heard you like games, so this is perfect for you."

"What are you talking about you psycho? Let her go!" Yugi shouted, looking as if he was ready to kill.

"I mean this is a game for you little boy toy." Drake smiled, clicking the remote once more to zoom into a panel next to the conveyer belt. "See those slots? They're for the three card keys that override the machine and stop the conveyer belt, as well as freeing the restraints that holds any object down. You can save Kitty Kat, if you find the keys and put them in the control box before time runs out and she becomes barbequed." he explained.

"And where are these keys then?" Seto asked, to which the biker gave an almost childish giggle.

"They're hidden of course, in the junkyard. It wouldn't be much of a game if I just gave you the keys silly." he grinned, before turning to gaze at Yugi in a more serious manner. "I've set up three puzzles for you to figure out. If you get them right, you get the keys. If you get them wrong or run out of time, Kitty gets turned into flame grilled goodness, and you...well, I'll leave the rest as a surprise."

Without hesitation, Yugi stepped away from his friends, past the tall biker and headed for the inner heart of the junkyard, and to whatever challenge awaited him within.


End file.
